<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greenleaf（Engish Version） by Flash2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934406">Greenleaf（Engish Version）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017'>Flash2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Multi, Slow Burn, Translation from Chinese to English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Legolas and Aragorn, and how they became partners. Then they were in the Fellowship of the Ring.<br/>All characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien. This work belongs to 水支(ShuiZhi). ShuiZhi’s research of Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion is admirably wide-ranging.<br/>And I’m just a translator. Hope you like this fanfic.<br/>Thanks  Prozaco for Beta. Love You.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife, minor Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Among the endless forest, an elf leaned on canopy of a giant tree, enjoying sweet breeze. Stars were blinking. Leaves surrounded him had turned azure, not like the green under sunshine. Nightingales’ songs, dropped dew along with wind in the woods, made up the song of nature, just like choir in heaven. The hooting of a distant owl, and crowds of flying bats hadn’t trouble the tranquility, more like a naughty child played pranks on an adult.</p><p> </p><p>The young was smiling, innocent as a creature from fairy tales, combined with elders’ compassion and insight. Under the tree, those visiting men focused on the young’s smile, and his eyes which reflected starlight. They were amazed by his elegant gesture. But behind the floating silver hair, they noticed something incongruous, a fearsome shadow was in the woodland night.</p><p> </p><p>He was used to others’ amazement, and noticed their fear. The shadow had been seen before humans arrived. Any creature in middle earth would afraid the shadow of darkness, except elves.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be frightened, ‘it’ was just a strayed specter. Although Greenwood the Great was still tranquility, but the whole world was not in peace any longer. I know the flame of war outside Greenwood. Warriors like you must realize more about power of the Evil. That Darkness had engulfed too much lives. Those desolated specters were wandering off, but not horrible. Do not fear of these pathetic and vulnerable souls, they could not compare with that powerful and strong-willed Darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>The voice, clear and melodious — not too different from a child’s— decreased the middle-aged man’s dread. Suddenly remembered his manner, hands on chest, he bent as a sign of respect. It didn’t bother him to be called ‘son’. As a member of humans-elves alliance, he knew the elf had gone through long years.</p><p> </p><p>“Honorific friend, thank you for relieving my fear and anxiety. The bloody slaughter had been too long outside Greenwood. Sauron and his army affected me too much. I got more sensitive to ominous things. Be honest, all the creatures in middle earth would feel chill because of those specters, except the elves like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Young elf shook his head with a smile. The next moment, he was no longer in the tree, but stood on the ground. The human didn’t want to use the word ‘climb’, too vulgar. Thousands of years later, when his descendant of countless generations serendipity found some residual fragments under years of dust, the handwriting was already illegible:</p><p> </p><p>“…Thereupon, the elf gracefully moved from tree to us, as if the silver moonlight continuously through gap between leaves. Oh. More like a green leaf which made of flimsy gauze, lingered in midsummer night, danced with wind, brought faint scent to me. Ah, Legolas! Elf of green leaf! The true Silvan prince of Greenwood…”</p><p> </p><p>“…He asked our purpose in coming. ‘War emergency’, we answered. ‘United army of Elves and humans were still fighting, and needed more troops. We received orders to deploy forces from home front. Oropher, King of Greenwood and his prince Thranduil — now on the front line with Gil-galad, High King of Noldor — told me a considerable number of reserves in their territory. With King of Greenwood’s official seal, we called to pay respects for grandson of the King Oeopher, son of Thranduil.’ Young elf was listening quietly and decently, obviously well-educated. Thousand years of time condensed out of the deliberateness in his eyes, a sharp contrast with his youthful appearance. Recollected the ancient kings of Numenor while writing this, I signed with emotion. They already had the divine blessing and a great empire, but envy and jealousy to elves’ eternal life grown with each passing day. The Dark Lord seized this chance, instigated a Numenoreans king to attack Valinor. Finally, the army was destroyed and the whole mainland sank into the sea. But back then, there was no time for me to sigh too much. Danger of the whole middle earth was extremely urgent. To win the war, humans and elves must fight with one mind. I was been looking at by those limpid eyes when talking. Maybe he gained an insight into me. I felt a little uncomfortable. After all, no one liked to be seen through. For an instant, I realized why humans would describe elves as ‘arrogant’. Not that stupidly self-important. Seemed like they could read your mind, then smiled tolerant and generous. The elves were really a notch above others. Same as adults’ superiority over children, even kids could play over their parents’ heads. Now recalled the ‘arrogant’ in those eyes, I felt resentfully. Back then, I could only stare at him, until a similar pretty voice came into my ear…”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you?! Burst in his Majesty’s territory without permission! Disturb his highness!”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, the middle-aged man felt a partition between the Greenwood and himself. No man had noticed until a dozen of elves appeared before thick branches. Similar slight silver as the young, the elves hold their extraordinary weapons. Bows arched like full moon, arrows pointed at invaders. These humans had seen those weapons countless times on the battlefield. Surrounded by archers, young elf rescued these men:</p><p> </p><p>“My grandfather and father sent them here to deploy force. They’re guests of Greenwood. Don’t be rude.”</p><p> </p><p>Arrows weren’t pointing at men, archers’ hostility vanished. Bowed with elves’ unique elegance, they moved back.</p><p> </p><p>With brightest light surrounded, young elf walked close to middle-aged man, dignified lips parted:</p><p> </p><p>“Isildur, prince of Arnor, King of Gondor, son of Elendil. You must have noticed I’m the one you’re looking for. My name’s Legolas, son of Thranduil. Grandfather and father had gone to expedition. My duty is to guard our home cause I haven’t reach maturity as an elf. Now I can’t fight at front line with you, but it’s my pleasure to raise reinforcements. I’d like to invite you to our palace. You will get some rest while we’re preparing. We can walk together and chat. I always yearn for news about battlefield and my loved ones. Birds and letters are useful, but only knowledgeable creatures know more. Be honest, I really want to withstand the Dark Lord along with you, but our ancient rules must be followed.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Legolas, son of Thranduil. Your grandfather and father are among my most respected comrades-in-arms. The King is one of the eldest elves in middle earth, his lineage is formidable. I’m quite willing to report, it’s one of my duties. The battles are changing history and whole world.”</p><p> </p><p>Then, the man began to narrate the most glorious hostilities in human’s old history, very long but wonderful. Finally, they arrived at the marvellous and amazing elves’ localities. Incredible chants proceeded from Star Castle. With beautiful songs, human finished his narration:</p><p> </p><p>“…The situation is still deadlocked. We won the battle of Dagorlad, but paid a terrible price that never should be forgotten. Soon after, we’ll besiege Sauron’s den Barador, the Dark Tower. I know, previous victories cannot make this last battle easier. In this darkest moment, I feel complicated in heart, but there’s still hope. Prince Legolas, I’m not an optimistic person, my mind was weighed down after so many friends and compatriots dead. But now, I feel strongly that we will win. Please forgive me, your highness, you’re expecting the war with Sauron, but I’m afraid there will no opportunity for you. Cause we’ll win the full victory. Ah, my prince, you can stay in this beautiful Greenwood, be the exalted prince forever!”</p><p> </p><p>Raised his lips, middle-aged man’s smile was confident and pride like a king. The incredibly beautiful elf was attracted by invisible radiance on human’s messy face. Looked up for a moment, the young prince with crystal eyes seemed younger and more innocent. The man who had been through hard-fought battles suddenly forgot everything, lost in heart throb for him. Then, elf looked away, his face was hal-covered by shadow of leaves. He noticed the song in Quenya.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a prediction…” Prince’s voice was too low to be heard, “men had already forgotten this old language, so he’s very confident and shadows won’t linger in his mind. But I know, the splendid voice is not singing as a good omen. I won’t know what’s the danger until it happens, this makes me worry. I'd rather be a prince than fight with the Dark Lord. But……”</p><p> </p><p>The young looked far away through the deep night without been noticed by the man:</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe —— One day, I’ll participate the war with Sauron, just like my grandfather and father’s expedition. Now they have great comrades, and …… what creatures will fight along with me?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forest, another forest. At the end of the meadow, there were trees rising abruptly out of the ground. The oldest air flowed through the trees. Ragged branches were conspicuous at the green boundary between woods and meadow. The cold wind sent fresh air, perturbed three tired pedestrians’ clothes, hairs and minds.</p><p> </p><p>One remained calm, one got more tired, and the third inhaled deeply—</p><p> </p><p>“Fangorn Forest — remain of the oldest woods, it is old, very old. ” the third who looked like in his twenties turned to his friends, one middle-aged and the other heavily bearded. The elf with flawless skin and limpid eyes smiled happily. “So old that almost I feel young again, as I have not felt since I journeyed with you children…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Tips from ShuiZhi:</p><p> </p><p>I think some explanations are necessary, for friends who just watch movies, read the book but do not know well, and don’t have enough data.</p><p> </p><p>Legolas is prince of Greenwood the Great. Mirkwood is Greenwood’s another name after Sauron polluted the forest. Prologue happen at the end of the second era, elves and humans allied forces were fighting with the Dark Lord Sauron, the same war in the beginning of movie.</p><p> </p><p>At last battle, amounts of elves and humans died. Human prince Isildur cut Sauron’s fingers, got the One Ring.</p><p> </p><p>The elves were lead by Gil-galad, the High King of Noldor. That beautiful elf princess’ father Elrond who contributed to the Fellowship of The Ring, was a dogrobber at that time. (Elrond means Elf of the Cave. There was enmity between his grandparents and sons of the King Fëanor. He and his brother were chased by some hostile elves, hid in a cave. That was why he got the name.) The army of elves was main consist of Greenwood’s, cause most of the elves in middle earth was Greenwood’s subjects. This is why I think of the beginning that Isildur came to deploy forces there.  </p><p> </p><p>At that time, King of Greenwood was Legolas’ grandpa Oropher. Oropher and Thranduil lead the army. Oropher and two thirds of the elves died in last battle (From the movie, it’s easy to figure out few could survive. Even Gil-galad was dead). Thranduil managed to survive and became the King. After this war with Sauron, elves were disastrous, then at the end of the Lord of The Ring, they left middle earth, sailed to Valinor, the Undying Land(So as Legolas).</p><p> </p><p>In almost three thousands of years, Sauron had survived too, and polluted the Greenwood. After he died, Mirkwood became Greenwood again.</p><p> </p><p>All the elves in middle earth are called ‘Silvan Elves’, equal to ‘Wood-elves’. But the latter can refer in particular to Greenwood’s elves, cause most of them lived there. So the human called Legolas as ‘true Silvan prince of Greenwood’.</p><p> </p><p>About Isildur, his house was ‘King of humans’. In ancient time, his house helped elves and defeated the first Dark Lord Morgoth. They could marry elves, and Valar gave them a mainland as gift. They established a kingdom Numenorean. But many years later, the great empire began to crumble. Numenoreans didn’t understand why they were forbidden to visit Valinor (or Aman, the Undying Land), and elves’ everlasting lives made them so envious. With mock seduction of second Dark Lord Sauron, Numenoreans sent an army to Valinor. Iluvatar (All Father) punished them, and sank the whole mainland into the sea.</p><p> </p><p>Some Numenoreans who still made friends with elves escaped from the mainland to middle earth. Then they established two kingdoms: North Kingdom Arnor, and South Kingdom Gondor. Arnor was ruled by Isildur’s father, and Gondor was ruled by Isildur and his brother. That’s why Isildur would think about the history, and Legolas called him as ‘prince of Arnor, king of Gondor, son of Elendil’. After the war with Sauron, Isildur became king of Arnor, and Gondor was ruled by a son of Isildur’s dead brother. So Gondor is a dependent of Arnor. But after Isildur was seduced by the Ring and died, the North Kingdom was declined. But South Kingdom was mighty for a long time. But in the end, bloodline of Gondor vanished, so acting kings wielded power. Two men in the Fellowship, Aragorn was a direct descendant of Arnor (more than thirty generations), Boromir was acting king’s eldest son. So Legolas told Boromir to respect Aragorn in movie.</p><p> </p><p>Gondor bordered on Mordor, was the front line of the war. After Fellowship separated, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli went to the South Kingdom, participated in battle. After the war, he acceded to the throne of Gondor, made Arnor rose again, and two kingdoms became one. Legolas and many elves migrated to Ithilien (between Gondor and Mordor, and very close to Greenwood, yeah, such a huge forest), until Aragorn died, he sailed to Valinor.</p><p> </p><p>The song of prediction was Quenya. Elves had another name ‘Quendi’, which meant ‘The one who can speak’. Cause they were the first creatures who could speak. Quenya was an ancient language, Valinor’s elves still used it. But in middle earth, the language was a little different, called ‘Sindarin’. Sinda meant Grey People, not dusty, but slight glimmer of light. Middle earth’s elves used Quenya in formal writing. But humans didn’t understand Quenya. So in Lothlórien (Lady Galadriel’s Land of Gold), only Legolas could understand the elves’ word.</p><p> </p><p>Back to Legolas, the inheritances and pedigrees of Greenwood were not clear. We only knew his grandfather Oropher, but the former kings were unknown. So, to my understanding, they were not pure Sinda. The elves in Greenwood may came from Noldor, Sinda, even Avari. Hard to explain without an analysis of elves’ ancient history.</p><p> </p><p>All of us had no idea of Royal family of Greenwood, for example, Legolas’s grandfather and father’s detail, his age, his mother, and did he had brothers and sisters? I thought not. Only we knew that his name meant ‘green leaf’.</p><p> </p><p>So it was my own idea that Legolas was a young elf in second era. But he was already hundreds or a thousand years old. Iluvatar’s gift to elves was immortal, and death was for men. About Legolas’s hair, it was definitely not gold, but silver. The hair color of most elves in Lord of the Ring was silver. Fair Elves, the Vanyar whose hair were all golden, had gone to Valinor about seven thousands years ago, and none of them came back to middle earth.</p><p> </p><p>The last, Legolas was not afraid of specters was written in the Return of the King. And I thought ‘since I journeyed with you children’ was like slight sarcasm (written in Two Towers). Just think about Aragorn’s and Gimli’s expression, must be fun, LOL.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn the forest!”</p><p>Walked in Rivendell now bated in the golden morning sunlight, Aragorn frowned. Actually he was surprised to hear this. Same as the wise old man who always worked out strategies to deal with the various challenges. Luckily, Glofindel just walked away to deal with something, otherwise there would be a sea of troubles. Aragorn might already pull his sword out if the resonant and vitality voice was not frustration but curse. His impulsion had disappeared years ago. But he still had enough patience and strength to punch the guy, whoever dared to insult this Homely House. Noticed the laughter next to him, his last displeasure disappeared. A faint smile flickered across the wizard’s wrinkled face. Just as a tolerant parent always tolerated his naughty kids. The next moment, Aragorn’s conjecture of the guy’s identity was confirmed:</p><p>“Shut up! Gimli! Anything could be said when you pass by that damn Mirkwood. But here is Rivendell! Homely House of elves in Lord Elrond’s territory. Shut your mouth! Be quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>The Dunedain couldn’t help smiling. The voice was familiar. He had never met this ‘Gimli’, just used to hear of him. Now, Aragorn got the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Gimli felt guilty after his grumble—not curse, been reproach. He definitely respected his father. Who didn’t? Yes, Aragorn recognized Gloin’s voice. The dwarf was a distinguished guest of Rivendell, from a family of royal linage. The King of Dwarves, Thorin II, was his cousin. The Dunedain knew Gloin stayed in Rivendell for a while, had sent for his son days ago. And Gimli also visited this forest several times. Different from his unreachable kins, Master Elrond was hospitable. His territory was not only the last Homely House of elves on the east of the Great Sea, but also an asylum for all the amicable creatures in middle earth. Including the dwarves who didn’t get along well with elves, as long as they wanted to. Gimli and Aragorn had never met, but they knew each other. By coincidence, each time the dwarf visited Rivendell, the foster son and distant relative of Master Elrond was traveling faraway.</p><p> </p><p>“...Elves will never find the way in caves, the dwarves in forests are equally matched... Seems like Gloin’s lost. ‘I am a little worried that Gimli may lose his way, although the kid had visited here a few times. I’ll go to meet him.’ Then he refused the kind elf who wanted to help... The dwarves are stubborn as mules...”</p><p>The wizard muttered under his breath. Aragorn grinned. The dwarf lost himself after visited Rivendell more than a dozen times, and boasted that he could lead the way. Laughing at dwarves’ nature was impolite, but it was such hilarious. The Dunedain couldn’t control his smile, although he was the direct lineal descendant of the ancient kings, and would be the greater one in the future.</p><p>“Gandalf, I think they’re heading to another wrong way. The meeting is about to start. Gloin should be there on time. Maybe Gimli also needs to attend, since his father sent for him—Let's meet them together! They’re walking further and further away, so close to the only access to the forest outside Rivendell. No elf will find them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, Aragorn, we’d better hurry.” The wizard said. “But do not call out to them. If dope out that we know they’re lost, these stubborn dwarves will be unhappy—Well, I don’t think the elves who always beam are gentle as they look like, either. Let’s go. Just pretend we’re wandering, simultaneously discussing about the meeting. Then we bump into them.”</p><p>“You must be right, Gandalf the ‘wise’.” Aragorn accentuated the last word.</p><p>Made a smiles eye to eyes, they walked toward the noisy place.</p><p>The dwarves were easy to find. Ragged branches and leaves couldn’t hide them, no to speak of the voice of their footsteps. Two hundred elves might sound quieter than them.</p><p> </p><p>Be influenced by these footsteps, Aragorn didn’t notice the horse's hoofs faraway, the comers were getting closer.</p><p>The Dunedain and Gandalf were thinking about the approaching rider. So they didn’t warn the dwarves in time.</p><p>When they noticed the father and son were utterly ignorant of what would happen, it was too late.</p><p>In simple terms, the dwarves were walking on a forest trail which few elves would come. One zigzag end led to the forest valley, hid in the mountains outside. The other end was the center of Rivendell. They were lost because this trail was intertwined with the other ones, and their way was hindered by grass and fallen leaves. Actually, they were in the middle of that trail, and a covert corner. The corner was almost obscured by some branches of an old tree which was searching for sunlight to survive. The father and son had no idea where they were, and the branches interrupted their view. The worst of all, they were confused and disoriented in the dense—for them—forest. The clatter of horses’ hoofs was coming closer, they had no idea whether hid or stayed still. After all, the dwarves were considerably lack of knowledge about horses.</p><p> </p><p>In short, the dwarves didn’t know the hurtling horses—not one but five—were rushing towards the place where they were standing.</p><p>Fortunately, the father and son were a little bit away from that covered corner. A magical rider could notice them and stop after turned out. After all, the dwarves were very eye-catching in forests. Aragorn himself had the ability to do that. Been brought up in Rivendell, he learned so many useful skills from these wonderful elves who were capable of communicating with animals. That’s elves’ inborn gifts. But, such magical riders were rare in other creatures.</p><p>The Dunedain could figure out that all the five riders were elves.</p><p>On one hand, the clatter of hoofs wasn’t messy. The horses were in a hurry, but the riders didn’t violate these animals’ instincts or lashed them fiercely. On the other hand, the birds weren’t frightened, just comfortable searching for food and flying. And the riders were certainly not humans who were also welcome in Rivendell. Cause few humans would like to, or had nerves of steel to visit this forest, except himself and another man who arrived last night. No one could directly find or ride on this almost deserted trail except elves. As for other amicable creatures, the Hobbits got no ability to ride large horses, and Dwarves wouldn’t ride at all.</p><p>Both Aragorn and Gandalf were not worried. They perceived that elves from Rivendell or other places were using this way. And those wonderful creatures wouldn’t let the horses tread on the dwarves, even there were some innocuous conflicts between them.</p><p>They were WRONG.</p><p>At the first sight of that elf on the steed, Aragorn knew the father and son were in danger.</p><p>Such a pretty elf, Aragorn just wanted to stare at him all the time. He almost forgot this forest, the soft wind, the old wise friend beside him, two stunned dwarves, and the other four beautiful riders. The foremost elf rid at a rapid pace, this peerless figure was surrounded by a glittering and translucent radiance. With good eyesight, the Dunedain was attracted by the elf’s perfect face and flying silver hair.</p><p>This was not their very first meeting, but Aragorn always forgot everything on the occasion, just as he laid eyes on his future bride. Arwen, the princess of Rivendell, an exquisite beauty. He never thought there would be two ideal elves in middle-earth. Not to speak of he could meet both of them, got more intimate, smile and hug with them. He frequently wondered, was it his good luck? Or bad luck?</p><p>Too many thoughts made Aragorn ignored the impending danger. Gandalf didn’t warn him or do something, either. So it was too late for him to prevent the accidents.</p><p>Fascinating perfect face, dazzling hair, and—</p><p>Those sapphire and limpid eyes were looking into the distance, paid no attention to his surrounding.</p><p>That would be bad.</p><p>You couldn’t notice that your steps were on a muddy pond, when raised head to stare at the great stars.</p><p>Extraordinary expression was amazing, but that meant the independent rider was having a nap on his steed. Elves were capable of sleeping with open eyes.</p><p><strong><b>And the elf was just absen</b></strong><strong><b>t</b></strong><strong><b> of mind</b></strong>.</p><p>The scene was chaotic. The hurtling horses were stopped. Fallen leaves flew all over the sky, this small space was awash with greyish yellow, golden red and jade green. The horses’ whinny, an elf’s rapid voice, a dwarf’s angrily rebuke, mixed with the sounds of frightened birds. Aragorn and Gandalf were quickly approaching, pushing the branches away. The quiet trail suddenly became astir, just like a rumbustious carnival.</p><p>“Your Highness—watch out—”</p><p>“Father!”</p><p>“Be careful!”</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Bang!”</p><p>“Plop—”</p><p>“Gloin! Gimli! Are you all alright?”</p><p>“—Fine, still alive—”</p><p>“Your ability of sparkle grows better, Gandalf the gray, I own you one—Ouch!”</p><p>......</p><p>“Estel? Mithrandir?”</p><p>Finally, the prettiest voice called the names which elves gave Aragorn and Gandalf.</p><p>“Legolas.”</p><p>The Dunedain’s voice was still calm after the accidents. Smiling, he held the fallen prince in his strong arms. The thin leaves in the air stopped flying, most of them began to graceful float down on the wind. A few leaves danced like a circle, floated down on the head of these shocking creatures. Aragorn stretched out his hand, picked up a green leaf from the prince’s shoulder. Held the petiole, he called out the name in a silent way, too.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I can find you here, Estel—” The elf stood up straight, gripped the human’s hand which supported him before. His soft skin felt the calluses on human’s hand, limpid eyes saw the green leaf, the prince grinned happily, then turned to Gandalf. “Sorry, Mithrandir. I hastily came to meet Master Elrond and searched for you. This peaceful forest made me sleepy. I didn’t expect there were, ah—two revered dwarves were walking on this secluded trail—I’m so sorry. I sincerely hope you are safe and sound. It’s all my fault and I’m anxious to repair the consequence.”</p><p> </p><p>The last words were talking to the dwarves. The pause ‘ah—’ showed his surprise to see them here. But the prince was courteous, his attitude was nice. That smile would absorb a Tyrannosaurus’s anger.</p><p>Generally, the dwarves disliked elves, even hate them. But Gloin and Gimli had visited Rivendell several times, and were fond of those elves. They admired the elf’s mien just before be frightened by horses. When the accident happened, the wizard’s light appeared in time. Legolas had awakened and controlled the horse with unimaginable skills. That’s why the prince fell from the horse. Gloin was sophisticate. He knew the elf had done the best, cause it was impossible that an elf would fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, it doesn’t matter, our dwarves won’t get hurt like this, honorific elf. Never mind—”</p><p>Gloin’s generosity made Aragorn and Gandalf felt relieved. They urged them to the meeting. If the dwarf realized Legolas’s identity, that would be a huge problem. The latest contradiction between the dwarves and the elves was not easy to resolve.</p><p>Luckily, Gloin was still dizzy. And Legolas was pleasing enough. Hope his father’s mess would be appeased by him.</p><p>“Legolas is a good boy, good-looking, obedient, polite and gentle, completely different with Thranduil... Ah, don’t mention it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was long ago, Aragron’s foster father didn’t mean to say that, it was a slip of the lip. Why did they mention this? Oh, yes. At that time, Aragorn and his compatriots were attacked by some orcs near the Mirkwood. He had something more important to do, then asked the elves of Mirkwood for help. Legolas escorted the badly injured Dunedains to Rivendell himself, Master Elrond saved them. Soon after, Aragorn was back. His compatriots were cured. Then, he chitchatted with his foster father. Master Elrond accidentally said that—must be an accident—he never discuss others’ weaknesses. Aragorn had never seen King Thranduil before, the King was fractious, and reluctant to meet strangers. The Dunedain heard about the resentments between the Dwarves and King Thranduil when he was young. Disagreed the King’s behaviors, Aragorn avoided the Mirkwood for a long time, didn’t want to contact the elves of the Darkness. And now—</p><p>“...But, you are shouting with pain just now, father.”</p><p>A gruff voice interrupted Aragorn’s thought. It was familiar, precisely from the dwarf who complained about the forest.</p><p>Gimli, son of Gloin, was shouting loudly, and been glowered by his father.</p><p>He was upset.</p><p>The dwarf knew his old man was uninjured. Cause he nimbly stood in front of his father.</p><p>He was alright, too. Gandalf’s light helped, the elf endeavored to stop the impulse force of the steed. And the dwarf was strong-built, his armor withstood the harm.</p><p>But he fell, so did his father. They were a little mess. Gloin groaned with pain, cause Gimli’s ax dropped on his feet. Well, when his skin chafed, he would groan too.</p><p>All above weren’t the main reason which upset him.</p><p>The point was the elf.</p><p>Gimli didn’t often visit here, he was too young and too busy to hear the lazy elves’ songs. And he didn’t have much favorable impression of these beautiful creatures, even they were from Rivendell.</p><p>But he was fond of niceness. The elves were the prettiest creatures he had ever seen. And they lived in a wonderful place. Actually, he admired Rivendell, and sincerely praised Lord Elrond’s daughter.</p><p>He disliked that equestrian. His old man and himself were knocked just because that elf was dozing.</p><p>Yes, the elf was beautiful and charming.</p><p>But Gimli disliked him, cause that one wasn’t in harmony.</p><p>That appearance, the clothes, the conversation, and four retinues— all of these were not correct.</p><p>The four gathered around and showed their concern over Their Highness. As if the prince was the victim, and knocked by two dwarves.</p><p>No! Wait!</p><p>Gimli felt his heart leap. Aragorn and Gandalf reminded them about the meeting. The dwarf knew they had something important to discuss, and he shouldn’t be entangled in this accident.</p><p>But there was something wrong!</p><p>What did the retinues say? Yes, ‘His Highness’—</p><p>There was no ‘his highness’ in Rivendell.</p><p>Master Elrond was the ‘Lord’, not King. And his sons were not princes. The elves didn’t call them ‘His Majesty’ and ‘His Highness’.</p><p>That prince Legolas just said, he knew he can find Aragorn here. And ‘I hastily came to meet Master Elrond’, so he was not one of the elves who lived in Rivendell—the ones Gimli hated the least. The elf’s clothes were green and brown, not the familiar gray. These dull colors were akin—after all, the elves didn’t need something flamboyant to set off themselves—but still different. He must be an elf from other kingdoms.</p><p>As the Dark Lord grew stronger, a lot of elves were sailing to the Undying Lands. There were few territories of elves besides Rivendell still stayed in middle earth.</p><p>Almost a handful of—</p><p>The prince was wearing clothes in green and gray.</p><p>That was—</p><p>“Mirkwood’s elves!”</p><p>Gimli shouted loudly. His father got a shock, ‘Mirkwood’ made his eyes widened in surprise—</p><p>“Where are the damn elves of Mirkwood?!”</p><p>Gloin looked around, he thought his son found some suspicious elves.</p><p>Four pairs of eyes stared at the dwarves angrily. Gimli was excited about his conjectures were confirmed:</p><p>“Here they are, the furious elves over there! Father, isn’t it obvious? We were knocked down by the ‘exalted’ prince of Mirkwood. Your Highness, your father imprisoned my old man decades ago, and now it’s your turn to hurt us!”</p><p>The fifth pair of eyes turned to Gimli. “I have something important to tell. Sorry that—” Legolas was talking with Aragorn, but he couldn’t ignore the dwarf now.</p><p>Gimli checked the prince’s eyes, couldn’t read them. The elf was a little angry for the insult and fleer, his words to the Dunedain were interrupted. He also felt guilty for his mistake. Seemed like he wanted to make peace with the dwarves. Plus, he looked a little embarrassed, just as an adult noticed some children were crying for something insignificant.</p><p>The elf was such detestable!</p><p>Gloin was in a daze until be gently pushed by his son. Suddenly been enlightened, he recollected some memories in the Mirkwood. The irrational behaviors of King Thranduil . Now Gloin was irritated. That King shouldn’t have such a beautiful and polite son, or it must be feint, illusion, and deception. Well, this was a minus effect. The more you like someone, the angrier you get when found he betrayed your trust.</p><p>The delicate prince had read the dwarves’ thoughts on their faces. After all, he lived a long time. But the situation was not easy to deal with. It was useless to talk and smile.</p><p>What a mess!</p><p>Legolas almost couldn’t help taunting the dwarves for their stupid after thought of the past, when the thirteen went through the Mirkwood.</p><p>He didn’t mock them, but suddenly turned to another direction and smiled:</p><p>“Glorfindel!”</p><p>Legolas changed the subject. The dwarves would get used to coexisting with their foe’s son. Honestly, there wasn’t deep hatred between them.</p><p>Heard the imperceptible rustle faraway, the prince had seen the golden sheen basked in the morning sunshine. He called out the elf’s name as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Legolas! You’re already here, great. Ah, Gloin, Gimli, you meet with Legolas on the way? Estel, Mithrandir, I’m seeking for you under orders. Lucky, I find everyone. Come on, the meeting is about to begin.”</p><p>The father and son controlled their temper. Nominally, the blonde elf was Master Elrond’s aide，but his golden hair was rare in the middle earth. The Elf-lord was as honorable as the Lord of Rivendell. Glorfindel was the only fair-haired elf that the dwarves knew, except that annoying Thranduil. These elves had Vanyar’s bloodline. The dwarves would never praise the King of Mirkwood’s noble lineage. But they respected this noble elf as equal as Master Elrond.</p><p> </p><p>The two noble elves were pleased to see each other. Gimli was unhappy, stared at the unmerited one. To his surprise—</p><p> The sunshine sprinkled on the prince’s luxuriant silver hair, the delicate color changed into breathtaking gold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About the three hosts of elves, here’s something from the Silmarillion:</p><p>The Eldar prepared now a great march from their first homes in the east; and they were arrayed in three hosts. The smallest host and the first to set forth was led by Ingwл, the most high lord of all the Elvish race. He entered into Valinor and sits at the feet of the Powers, and all Elves revere his name; but he came never back, nor looked again upon Middle-earth. The Vanyar were his people; they are the Fair Elves, the beloved of Manwл and Varda, and few among Men have spoken with them.<br/>Next came the Noldor, a name of wisdom, the people of Finwл. They are the Deep Elves, the friends of Aulл; and they are renowned in song, for they fought and laboured long and grievously in the northern lands of old.<br/>The greatest host came last, and they are named the Teleri, for they tarried on the road, and were not wholly of a mind to pass from the dusk to the light of Valinor. In water, they had great delight, and those that came at last to the western shores were enamoured of the sea. The Sea-elves therefore they became in the land of Aman, the Falmari, for they made music beside the breaking waves. Two lords they had, for their numbers were great: Elwл Singollo (which signifies Greymantle) and Olwл his brother.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to LoTR Wiki, it helps me a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time heard of the Mirkwood, Aragorn was a naive child who even had no idea about his real name.</p><p>“...It’s a little harsh, but the orcs did a little favor for us. Otherwise, the dwarves and the elves of Mirkwood will become sworn enemies—Ah, Estel, would you like a piece of cake?”</p><p>The senior hobbit was in ruddy health, his tummy was round. He smiled, finished the story with a toss of his head. Aragorn was ten years old, taller than the hobbit. To hear some funny stories, he brought varied fantastic cakes which were made of the elves for Bilbo. The hobbit was enjoying the pleasure of tale-telling and the nice flavor. What pleased him most was that he could taste every cake, because the adorable kid refused to eat anything, insisted all the dessert was for him. There were so many cakes, three were left when the story ended.</p><p>Well, the hobbits loved food. With round bellies and faces, they always beamed. When they were smiling, who would complain about their innocuous appetites?</p><p>But Bilbo was astonishing. The hobbits could muddle along from day to day, their happiness consisted in contentment. It was hard to believe that one of these creatures would brave enough to climb the mountains, adventured in the forests and faced up to the fire dragon.</p><p>The amazing story dismissed the boy’s thoughts about Bilbo. The Arkenstone and the gold were unattractive. The young exiled prince was more interested in the dark and gloomy forest, black-water river, the avaricious King of elves who made things difficult for the thirteen, the stubborn dwarves, dangerous dragon, talking raven, evil birds and marvelous eagles.</p><p>“Bilbo! I’ll go on an adventure like you when I grow up. And mine will be more thrilling and dangerous!”</p><p>As the hobbit finished, the prospective greatest King declared urgently.</p><p>“Ah, I believe that. You’ll be the best, Estel...”</p><p>Bilbo spoke with a lisp for a mouthful of cake. He really believed it. What else could stop the kid who could resist the temptation of delicious cakes? Swallowed his last bite, drunk some tea that Aragorn brought to him, Bilbo breathed a sign of relief and continued.</p><p>“Take it, Estel,” the hobbit groped around and pulled out a necklace. “It’s a present for you. Gift-giving is my hobby, my friend. This little thing is beautiful, oh, and useful.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s beautiful—”</p><p>Aragorn couldn’t stop his praise. This necklace was comparable to the prettiest jewelry in Rivendell. The material of it was common—for Rivendell—It’s just silvers and pearls. But those glittering and translucent round pearls, painstakingly and exquisitely crafted silvers, made this necklace shined like stars.</p><p>“If you cross through the Mirkwood someday,” satisfied with his present was accepted, Bilbo continued. “The King will know you’re my friend when he sees this. I got two exact same necklaces from the dwarves’ precious deposits in the Lonely Mountain. One of them, I gave King Thranduil of the Mirkwood as a present. Although there were conflicts between us, I still covertly drank some wines and ate some foods in his palace. The necklace could compensate for his loss. Now the other one is my gift to you. If you need to pass through those horrible trails in the Mirkwood—Well, I hope you won’t get the chance, but who knows—this necklace can cut the odds of trouble for you. King Thranduil is a noble elf, but stubborn as the dwarves. Strangers are unwelcome in his territory.”</p><p>The hobbit was still talking, hadn’t noticed the boy’s eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Bilbo, I express my sincere thanks to you, reverently accept your gift, and cherish it. You’re one of my best friends. And you have experienced many tribulations to get this treasure. But please forgive me, I won’t use it. I dislike the Mirkwood, and yes, I’ll elude there as far as possible. If have to walk on those trails, I’ll be a polite passing traveller as long as the disreputable elves don’t bother me. Or my sword, not your generosity will be a right way to teach them etiquette and self-discipline.”</p><p>“Ah—”</p><p>The hobbit scratched his hair. Aragorn’s tone showed his dignity, but the childish face made Bilbo smiled. It was interesting that kids acted like adults. And Bilbo liked the kid’s honorable nature. Despite he had no idea about Aragorn’s true noble identity besides Master Elrond’s foster son.</p><p>Before praised and exhorted the kid, Bilbo’s face lighted up.</p><p>“Estel, don’t fight against others in haste, and don’t comment the elves of the Mirkwood before you see them.”</p><p> </p><p>At dusk, the glory of the setting sun was shining on the dark-haired elf and the arched door which was made of sinuous Pilea plant. The hobbit and the boy didn’t notice him before. His silver crown was attractive under the sunlight, but the two couldn’t look straight at the Lord’s grayish eyes.</p><p>“Nice to see you, Master Elrond. Please forgive my rudeness, I didn’t notice your arrival.”</p><p>Bilbo bowed his head, hand on chest, showed his most sincere respect.</p><p>The boy did the same but more vivacious, then tried to speak for himself:</p><p>“But, Master, do I say something wrong? I can’t bear to be treated like Bilbo’s friends, so rude. King Thranduil should pay attention to etiquette.”</p><p>The Lord of Rivendell’s equity and wisdom were well known, so he couldn’t rebuke his foster child’s opinion imperiously. Besides, his clansman’s behavior was not glorious, hampered the hobbit and the dwarves’ journey.</p><p> </p><p>Deliberated with a bitter smile, Master Elrond tried to convince the honorable and prideful boy in another way:</p><p>“Thranduil is persistent for treasures—not the same as other elves. But my child, you can’t affirm he is good for nothing just because of this shortcoming. The elves in Mirkwood should not be belittled, either. Every creature has shortcomings, nobody is perfect. Thranduil is the king of that huge forest. The one is different from Rivendell, its area is much larger than the summation of other forests’. When someone in middle earth mentions the word ‘forest’ without attributive, he refers to the Mirkwood. Thranduil’s territory is spacious, and most elves are living in that kingdom. It’s not easy to govern. At the last battle with Dark Lord, Thranduil—a prince at that time—and his father Oropher were my comrade-in-arms. He is one of the bravest warriors I have ever seen. Back then, the Mirkwood made great sacrifices. Their King was dead with the High King of Noldor. Two-thirds of their warriors lost their lives. As you know, the elves’ reproductions aren’t fast. The Mirkwood’s damages were almost irreparable, even a thousand years had passed. At present, unknown shadows contaminate that spacious forest. I can recall that beautiful and glorious place about a thousand years ago. It was been called the Greenwood in those days. But now, the Mirkwood is its name. To ensure his kingdom and people’s safety and felicity, the King is elaborate. Estel, you may need to protect something and build an empire in the future. Remember, a king needs to make tough choices, even he is reluctant.”</p><p> </p><p>The prideful kid was sincerely convinced by his foster father:</p><p>“I got it, Master.”</p><p>Decades later, the boy grew up. After serving with distinctions in many battles, he finally understood the real intention of Master Elrond’s words.</p><p>He was the descendant of that legendary Kingdom. Six thousand years ago, his ancestor and the Lord of Rivendell were twin brothers, half-elf and half human. When Valar gave them choices, his foster father selected to be an elf, got a tranquil lifestyle and eternal life; his ancestor selected to be a human, built a powerful kingdom, got glory and wealth. After thousands of years, human prince Isildur chopped down Sauron’s fingers in the Last Battle. He got the One Ring, but his kingdom went to ruin. Ignored the advice from his ancestor’s brother, Isildur was controlled by that ring and lost his mind. He didn’t throw the One Ring into Mount Doom, but kept it but been betrayed by it. His whole family include himself lost their lives, and the kingdom’s power declined. Two thousand years later, Aragorn had no family nor kingdom, he was an orphan. His kind foster father took pity on him, adopted him, and brought him up in Rivendell.</p><p>If Master Elrond slip up and told the truth after Aragorn heard the story from Bilbo at that dusk, the boy might strive for that almost forgotten kingdom, rebuilt and protect that throne without adequate preparations. Aragorn must suffer a great deal from his impatience. After all, he couldn’t get too much help from mankind. His situation was worse than Thranduil’s damaged kingdom after the Last Battle.</p><p> </p><p>After the boy grew up, Lord Elrond stimulated him to rebuilt that ancient human kingdom. The alliance of humans and elves was already distant, but with the exalted elf’s support, Aragorn gained more confidence. He didn’t covet Rivendell’s power, wealth and troops. These ethereal elves shouldn’t be dragged into the wars between humans, Aragorn didn’t want to do this. His foster father was the symbol of equity and justice, his encouragement of reestablishment the lost kingdom must be impartial. Plus, with impartial wisdom, the Master wouldn’t make him reach an impossible target. The young man was full of confidence for the future.</p><p>Fell into a reverie, one day, he met the beauty.</p><p>Not some kind of embodiment, just beauty itself.</p><p>Gorgeous Arwen.</p><p>Princess of Rivendell, Master Elrond’s daughter.</p><p>She lived in distant Lothlórien with her mother’s kinsfolk. She was a granddaughter of the noble ‘Lady of the Golden Wood’, inherited her impressive pedigree and the most wonderful idiosyncrasies. After Aragorn’s adoption in Rivendell, this was the first time she came back to visit her father. Before met her father, she saw a passionate young man who was singing an appealing song in Elvish.</p><p>Aragorn fell in love enthusiastically, regardless of their disparity. She was his elder, had gone through thousands of years.</p><p>She was the last reason and a powerful motivator that made him determine to abandon his comfortable life. Left Rivendell, he convened some ministers, traveled the middle earth, waited for chances to rebuild his empire.</p><p>Perhaps this motivator was more formidable than the honor of his heroic ancestors, immemorial legends and the wise elf’s motivation.</p><p> </p><p>“Her pedigree is higher than yours, and you’re such young, just like a sapling. But she’s a young silver birch, has experienced a long time. She’s much taller than you, I think she will agree with me.”</p><p>Master Elrond’s words were at the edge of cruelty. But the human knew, this was true. His widowed mother was right, his target might aspire to but could never attain. His foster father hinted that a young and noble Eldar elf was worthy of her. Maybe some noble elves were pursuing her. Aragorn was enamoured of the most infrequent gemstone underneath the stars*(When Valar found the elves, they named these beautiful creatures as ‘Eldar’, which meant creatures under the stars. At that time, sun and moon hadn’t been created). His fore ordination was to be the greatest king of humans in the future, then he might approach the distant star. Without her love, he would sink into endless darkness.</p><p>Saluted to his foster father, Aragorn left Rivendell, walked deep into the wildernesses.</p><p>Time flew, the naive young man became more sophisticated. He fought with the stronger darkness time after time, intruded most dangerous area to chase enemies with his friends again and again, sought the ways to rebuild his kingdom. Most of the time, he was alone, wearing old clothes, paying no attention about his hairs and mustaches. His face was gloomy, not smiled like when he was a kid anymore.</p><p>Luckily, he got his price in advance. After followed the darkness and sneaked into Mordor, he experienced so much pain and nearly dead. His friends just knew he was alive and not injured. But he had some psychic trauma, his mind was exhausted and near death.</p><p>The exhaustion made him yearn for Rivendell. It was the first time in twenty-nine years. Under huge dangers, his pressure was accumulating. Only the almighty Valar could say he was lack of perseverance, or that creature must be an idiot.</p><p>He entered the Golden Wood. The elves took him in and let him rest. Fortunately, the granddaughter of the King and Queen was here.</p><p>Arwen, was here.</p><p>The elves gave Aragorn a robe. There was an elf jewel on his forehead. Somebody said, when that human met the Evenstar of elves again, he won her heart with his stability, maturity, elegant, and handsome face.</p><p>She made her choice, and shaped her own destiny which was different from other elves.</p><p>They pledged their eternal love.</p><p>When Master Elrond knew, he talked a lot, the most important single statement was:</p><p>“Arwen should not squander her brilliant life without a hitch. Her husband must be the king of Gondor and Arnor.”</p><p>Then, Aragorn entered the wildernesses without hesitation.</p><p>This time, he needed to pass through the Mirkwood, not detoured just like before.</p><p>He was in danger now, surrounded by enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Before Aragorn left Rivendell again, Master Elrond’s sons told him something unpleasant. Elladan and Elrohir always hunted orcs outside the forest, because these ugly creatures injured their mother once. The twins were on intimate terms with the human who wandered in the wild for years.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it’s bad. Estel, we hope you’d understand that we’re not against you, or think you make a mistake. Yes, our hearts are destined to break for the loss of our beloved sister. But we do hope you and Arwen would live in harmony and mutual respect till the end. You’re our friend, we love you. That’s why we will tell you something bad and its consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you have heard our father’s implication, Arwen is supposed to marry a noblest Eldar elf. If you guess it, then you’re right. Our sister lives in both Rivendell and Lothlórien, trips between our father’s and mother’s side of family. Sometimes she makes a detour around other elves’ territory. Everyone is attracted to her brilliance, even just snatches a glance at her. She has many elvish admirers. Fortunately, her bloodline is honorable, Vanyar, Sinda, Noldor and The Holy Ones Ainur. Or our forest must be full of admirers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Few is worthy of her in middle earth, but there’s one besides our family, only one. Well, maybe he’s nobler. Let’s talk in detail. Your knowledge about elves is abundant for a human, but elvish kinship and bloodline are complex.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are three hosts of Eldar, Vanyar the Fair Elves, Noldor the Wisdom and the Teleri. The noblest elves in middle earth are the Noldor, our grandmother ‘Lady of the Golden Wood’ Galadriel, our father and ‘High King of Noldor’ Gil-galad. But the Vanyar are higher, closest to the Ainur (Valar and Maiar). Their King is the High King of the Elves, and Gil-galad is the King of the elves in middle earth. Our father is noble for our progenitor Lúthien Tinúviel, her mother is a Maiar. But the Vanyar can directly marry the Ainur. The elves who inherit from the Vanyar are honorable here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Golden hair is a proof of inheritance from the Fair Elves, especially when the elves’ relatives are close. Glorfindel is our father’s aide, a Noldor elf. He has no territory or subjects in middle earth. But for his fair-haired, others respect him as equal as our father, and call him ‘Elf-lord’. Our grandmother’s father is High King of Norldor’s son, and her mother is High King of Teleri’s daughter. Our grandmother’s brilliant golden hair inherits from her Vanyar grandmother. There’s another King with fair-haired in middle earth. If you carefully listen to Bilbo’s story, or maybe have guessed, yes, that weird King. There are many Elves of the Darkness (Moriquendi) in his territory, his kingdom is tainted by shadow now. He maintains sharp vigilance to strangers, and always trades with humans. He’s avaricious, yes, that’s his defect. But under the crown which is woven with flower and green leaves, King Thranduil’s blonde hair glitters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Our family are relatives. Thranduil and Oropher are Sinda elves from the Teleri. Oropher’s father is a brother of Thingol, the King of Doriath. Our grandfather Celeborn, the King of Lothlórien is Oropher’s cousin. Lúthien is their female cousin. In the First Age, Doriath Kingdom was attacked by Morgoth, those survived princes escaped and built new elvish kingdoms in middle earth. Oropher’s new kingdom is bigger than King Thingol’s. But different from other elves, Oropher once called by the flying seagulls and sailed to the Undying Land when he was young. It is said, he met with a Vanyar elf and fell in love with her. But Oropher was worried about his people and kin, so she came back to the middle earth with him. They were traveling and enjoying themselves when Morgoth was locked away by Valar. Hided their names, they rarely lived long in a same place, so his kin had no idea where they went. By the time the first Dark Lord came back, Doriath Kingdom was attacked, the elves found a blonde prince was fighting with Oropher, that was Thranduil.”</p><p> </p><p>“His bloodline is rare in middle earth. But he’s not very elegant and noble, maybe field trips affect him a lot. He is unruliness, but a great warrior. Lives through war after war, includes the battle with Sauron, he survived. His palace of the Mirkwood is a cave. Unlike most of us, he doesn’t fear darkness and caves, actually these can help us for fighting and hiding from dangers. With Thranduil’s help, our father and your progenitor hid in caves, successfully avoided Fëanor’s sons’ hunting. Well, elves are not such pure and lofty, some of us can hate and kill. Our father’s name Elrond, which means elf in the cave, commemorates those days and his benefactor. We think, King Thranduil’s ‘unruliness’ is the reason that he can lead his people to stay in the Mirkwood nowadays. Actually, we appreciate and respect him. Back then Ainur and the Vanyar arrived middle earth, fought with Morgoth. Prince Thranduil attracted High King of the Elves’ only daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be surprised, Estel. Love is more important than status and bloodline, you know that. Be the King of Gondor and Arnor, you will worthy of Arwen. Same as prince Thranduil. He and his father built the largest kingdom in middle earth—attributed to the prince—Greenwood the Great. The Valar and the Vanyar have powerful magic, but few in number. Most warriors of the army were Thranduil’s elves. He had the qualification to communicate with the noblest princess. In battle, High King of the Elves, Ingwe was bad injured after gave a severe wound to the Dark Lord. After all, Morgoth was the most powerful Valar. Ingwe lost his gift—eternal life. A thousand years later, he died in Valinor. The princess must come back and became our High Queen. She and Thranduil had a son, but the unruliness King didn’t want to leave middle earth. He told his Queen and his beloved that he worried about his elves. Most of them were ordinary and crass, belonged to Elves of the Darkness. Their bloodline wasn’t pure. He was afraid these elves would bother Ainur. The princess could not help but produced a forced smile. She was helpless for her husband’s stubbornness, but this was why he was special.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you must know who’s the recognized marriage partner of my sister, after we talk so much about King Thranduil and his Mirkwood. Yes, his young prince is the most qualified candidate. We hear of his name, Legolas. It means green leaf. It’s said, when our princess first arrived at middle earth, she was enjoying the boundless leaves in the Greenwood under the first ray of sunlight, then the princess and prince met by chance. Decades later, she named her beloved son Legolas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Days before you saw Arwen for the first time, she made a detour around the Mirkwood. We didn’t know more detail. But she had been invited, and saw the most beautiful green leaf under the thick branches and leaves. After arrived Rivendell and had a chat with us, she went for a walk in our forest. It was years since she enjoyed the refreshing breeze of Rivendell. At last, she encountered you. This is supposed to be your destinies. Then you determined to walk deep into the wildernesses. She felt preoccupied, her smile disappeared. The melancholy temperament made her mysterious and prettier. One day, on the way to Lothlórien, she met the prince of Mirkwood again. He invited her to the Star Castle. This silvery Castle was Thranduil’s gift to his wife, located in the deep of that extensive forest. The underground palace which Bilbo had seen, was the King’s temporary residence. Cause his wife still dreaded the caves as other elves. After the Queen sailed to Valinor, her son still lived in Star Castle. It’s said, the prince gets the habits of his mother. Arwen stayed in the Mirkwood for a few days. When I met her in Lothlórien, she was pleased for the prince’s hospitality, and smiled happily. It seemed destined. Soon after, the Dark Lord came back to Mordor, we heard you got stuck. Her smile disappeared again, until you came up in front of her. Ainur send it may be so! You always appeared after she met that prince. She forgot everything after came across you. And her choice was made, she chose you. But, many elves knew she was invited to the Star Castle. Estel, you have no idea that they congratulate our father ceaselessly. Before Arwen met Legolas, the elves in middle earth already affirmed that they would get married. And they believed their marriage would be recorded on the elvish history of middle earth. After all, they were a perfect match. The young prince is of the princess’s age. They are both pretty and noble, deeply loved by elves. They’re our treasures. Their grandfathers and fathers are germane relatives, although our communication declined these years. The prince is rarely known by other creatures, except the humans of Lake Town. These humans have close ties with King Thranduil. And elves understand the benefit of their marriage. For example, if our father needs to defend Rivendell, the Mirkwood’s support is necessary. If we’ll sail to the Undying Lands, the Queen of Eldar will look after these kinsfolk of her son’s wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“Estel, please forgive us. We do not object to your love. We love both Arwen and you. So we can’t help our worry. Your love is difficult. Maybe you think our father is rigorous, but he already refused the marriage proposal from King Thranduil, for his son. That’s why we are worried about you. It’s serious. The King’s individuality is his merit, but also his defect. The elves who you are well acquainted with, have purified their hearts and control their desires after they live for a long time. They just want to seek peace. But King Thranduil and his elves—most of them are Moriquendi—are ambitious, or you can use the word ‘aggressive’. Maybe humans know better about it. The King takes whatever he wants, never let go. You know Bilbo’s adventure, the King almost started a war with the dwarves at the Lonely Mountain. We never meet with his prince, have no idea about his temperament. King Thranduil dotes on his son. After the Battle of Five Armies, Bard, the King of Dale got some treasures from dwarves, then he gave the Emerald as a present to the elvish King. That jewel was Bard’s family heirloom originally. But he knew, to rebuild his city, only on friendly terms with the dwarves was not enough. He also needed the Mirkwood elves’ protection and their trade routes. Bilbo didn’t write the dragon slayer’s words down, but we heard from others. He chose the Emerald for its color. ‘Your Majesty,’ Bard said, ‘Please accept this gift with my thanks. And let us draw upon your great power. We need to trade with the friends in the distance, enrich this city and people. By virtue of your kindness, we will follow the old contracts and pay taxes. This jewel is my gift to your beloved prince. It’s my family heirloom, patrimony. Although it’s negligible, I hope it can make you feel the satisfaction. This green crystal looks glorious under sunlight and starlight, reminds me of the prettiest green leaf in the Mirkwood. Your son is its most suitable owner. My Majesty, please show your mercy, deliver this treasure to your prince, and convey my sincere greetings.’ Bard was a clever man. With these words, he pleased King Thranduil preferably. It was better than just give this jewel as a present to the King. And you, Estel, make the prince unhappy. The King may get angry cause you offend his son.”</p><p> </p><p>“In a word, be careful. And keep away from the Mirkwood. Well, it’s not easy, its area occupies one-fifth of middle earth. Remember our words. King Thranduil won’t aim at you outside his forest for our father’s sake. But in his territory, you’ll be helplessly surrounded by virulent creatures.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And here he was, helpless.</p><p>Stroked his sword with his right hand, Aragorn sighed.</p><p>Beyond the wildest dreams, he never imagined something happening like this, peaceful and involuntary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tips from ShuiZhi:</p><p>Legolas will appear in the next chapter.</p><p>Most elvish history in this chapter is real, like three hosts of Eldar, the bloodline of the elves, and Elrond’s name origin. But stories of Thranduil and Legolas are not all true, some are original settings. After all, Mr. Tolkien didn’t write too much about this father and son.</p><p>Thranduil and his father are Sinda elves from the Doriath Kingdom, same as Celeborn. Thranduil’s hair is blonde, The Hobbits mentions this clearly. And his mother is a Vanyar elf.</p><p>But his different individuality from other sacred elves, include he lives in caves, are inconsistent in the Hobbits and The Lord of the Rings. So ShuiZhi creates a different story and it’s a foreshadowing.</p><p>ShuiZhi favors Legolas a bit, and gives him a noblest mother LoL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn was surrounded. But where were his enemies? That very large landlady of the tavern? The dwarfish labourer? The courtesan who was teasing her guest? Those intoxicated drunkards? Those passing merchants who were rushing orders and booking rooms? Or—the various quadrupeds in the stable outside the wall and the lazy dog which was gnawing a bone at the corner?</p><p>The Strider’s answer was all these creatures.</p><p>Actually he was sitting in a most common tavern which was vivifying and disordered. These sort of taverns spread all over humans’ towns. In Iluvatar’s name, these landlords were seemingly ferocious, but they were dutiful inhabitants. Those noisy guests actually were decent and law-abiding people. Yeah, these were all true. The natives and foreigners respected and supported this city. That was why they were his enemies. Correction: Aragorn was the enemy of them all—</p><p>He was in the Lake Town.</p><p>In a way, the Lake Town was the most miraculous city of the middle earth. It had no political status in human Kingdoms. It was a trading city, built on the Long Lake and surrounded by water. When the distant merchants gradually boated to get close, its cyan ramparts seemed like an old fairy castle. On the Long Lake, mists and waves stretched far into the distance. Staring off this watery city, boated towards north along the meandering river from the Mirkwood or walked westward on the riverside road in the Mirkwood, these two ways were the most important trade route of the north middle earth. As a vital place, the Lake Town was safe and wealthy. Most natives’ jobs were related to trade. There were many taverns in this city for those passing merchants. ‘Schimmels’ was the largest and best-known, its name didn’t mean anything, just the landlord’s family name. Wrapped in his cloak, Aragorn was sitting near a window and drinking wine now. Mrs. Schimmels ran the business. Mr. Schimmels sat quietly after the counter all day long, and threw those troublemakers away when it was necessary. The most aggressive scamps were afraid of him. And the distant foreigners feared these natives.</p><p>The Lake-Men were formidable, not for their valour, but their relationships with the elves. The humans here coexisted with those beautiful creatures. The humans of other cities either considered the elves as an inexistent myth or were afraid of them—they were fearful of the natives who made contact with the elves, too.</p><p>After two thousand years, Isildur’s alliance of humans and elves was forgotten.The contacts between them were not close as they used to be. Individual humans were friends of elves, Aragorn himself was the half-elf’s foster son. Rivendell—Master Elrond’s territory—was still the asylum for all the amicable creatures in middle earth. Substantially, the estrangement between humans and elves lasted for a long time—except the Mirkwood and the Lake Town.</p><p>The relationship between the Mirkwood and Lake Town was unique in the middle earth. It was just as the connection between two human cities. The elves of Rivendell made contact with humans as well, but the humans considered the Homely House of elves as a legendary shrine. Few humans knew and visited Rivendell. These ones had some magical experiences, pressing needs and persistent pursuits.</p><p>A long time ago—someone thought it was after the end of the alliance of humans and elves —the King of Mirkwood opened up the shortcuts of middle earth trades with the Lake-men’s suggestions and assistance. The Misty Mountains that were continuous from north to south and the extensive forests of its east divined the whole middle earth in half, east and west. The north of the forest and mountains extended to the northernmost wildernesses. The south bypassed the border of Rohan Kingdom, extended to the southernmost of Gondor Kingdom, and bordered on the Ithilien—the last beautiful home of mankind beside that evil Dark Kingdom. Therefore, the trade made a distant detour from east to west. With the shortcuts of trades, merchants could earn more money, profits were more than doubled—in ancient times, a shortcut might multiply the profits—a mass of dangers couldn’t stop them. So the Lake Town’s trade route became one of the most important ones in the north. Subsequently, the decline of dwarves’ kingdom in the mountain affected the Lake-men’s living qualities, but more human merchants filled the void. After the reestablishment of the dwarves’ kingdom, the Lake Town was more prosperous.</p><p>The Lake-Men didn’t dare to forget their elvish neighbors as their compatriots. Both water routes and land routes needed to preserve from the elves of Mirkwood. Because parts of those trade routes were across their territory. Every native of the Lake Town knew the key to their city’s survival and downfall based on their relationships with the elvish Kingdom. They not only paid taxes to the elvish King but maintained mental amity. Sometimes these humans did something wrong. For instance, they refused to hand those runaway dwarves over King Thranduil for their greed of the treasures in the Lonely Mountain. Then they declared war on the dwarves with the elvish King. Before their war started, the orcs attacked. They were united to resist their common enemies together. After the Battle of Five Armies, the Lake-Men got quite a little from the dwarves, and the best of these treasures were given to King Thranduil. The Emerald, Bard’s family heirloom, was one of these gifts, too. As a child, Aragorn heard these stories from Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>Now, it was the first time that he came to this city in the story.</p><p>The dwarves merely used this trade route for the elvish King’s obstructions and the loss of their treasures. The mineral products were exploited, delivered to human merchants—the number of these people increased rapidly—and exchanged for distant goods. Some merchants went through the Lake Town, sold the dwarves’ precious metals to distant creatures. The Lake Town was important to those passing merchants. On the one hand, they could get some rest here. On the other hand, they could only pass the Mirkwood with the Lake-men’s assistance and lead. Otherwise, the foreigners would be frightened as they saw those silvery figures on the river banks or in the forest. They could steel themselves in the Lake Town either. Occasionally brushed past an elf, the nervous foreigners might be scared away while shouting loudly. These scenes were natives’ recreations. They laughed and satirized those fussbudgets.</p><p>Aragorn had seen several elves since set foot on the Lake Bridge—this bridge connected to the land and the city on lake—now he rested in this tavern impassively. The Lake-Men admired his courage, and the other foreigners respected him too. The merchant who traveled with him gasped in admiration.</p><p>“Hey, Strider, you’re really impressive. It’s my right choice to travel with you—I’m so surprised, you are—” The merchant looked around carefully and kept his voice down. “not curious about—those pretty creatures? It’s said they can confuse people's minds and catch these victims. Ah, my eyes can’t move from these beauties. Their voices and smiles are melodious, make me feel comfortable. I may follow with them several times if you don’t stop me. But these natives are talking with them. They doing business and bargain! So amazing! I almost lose my consciousness. Maybe I’ll be calm and get used to them a few times later—By the way, I hear  you have traveled in the wilderness for ages, perhaps you meet with elves before?”</p><p>As said the last word, the merchant raised his voice involuntarily.</p><p>Aragorn shrugged. He found a provisional companion—this merchant—on his way. He needed to pass the trade route of Mirkwood unattractively. It would be best that everyone believed he was the man’s bodyguard. So he should cope with his ‘employer’ sometimes, and be honest, this man wasn’t bothersome. The Strider thought his reactions couldn’t be such exaggerated at first sight, even if he wasn’t used to the elves.</p><p>“Mr. Orton Thorstein,” Aragorn started to talk. “I have seen a few of elves in a boreal forest, but don’t see them clearly in the distance. I don’t have enough willpower. Maybe I’m just dull.”</p><p>Actually he had enough willpower, especially after encountered his beauty. The elves of Mirkwood were mostly Moriquendi. For someone who had visited Rivendell or Lothlórien, those good-looking elves who had no brilliancy weren’t attractive. These elves were not a patch on his Arwen and the Lady of the Golden Wood. Those beautiful elves wouldn’t walk on the street and trade with humans.</p><p>Orton Thorstein was excited. They ordered a mug of wine and drank several sips. Looked around and made sure no elves in the tavern—actually there were a scanty few elves in this city—he felt a little tipsy raised his voice.</p><p>“I know! You must have seen them! The boreal forest? Really? I’ve heard the elves in there are prettier, their bloodlines are purer. They look like the embodiment of Valar. Their brilliance put the stars to shame. The elves of Mirkwood cannot compare with those noble ones! You’re so lucky to see them, and you have survived!”</p><p>It was too late to stop the drunkard. Aragorn noticed unkindness from those natives around them. Mr.Thorstein’s comments about the Noldor elves and Moriquendi were not welcomed. However, the wisdom of Noldor elves never brought wealth to the Lake-Men. These natives thought the noble elves were dispensable. Those Moriquendi who let them make a fortune were the best.</p><p>The landlord’s voice boomed across the counter, reached the Strider and merchant’s ears. They were sitting on two high stools next to the counter.</p><p>“King Thranduil is the Lake Town’s benefactor. Whoever speaks ill of him and his elves, I won’t sell him anything!”</p><p>The atmosphere crackled with tension around the two. The natives were staring at them, the other foreigners wanted to hideaway.</p><p>Luckily, Mr.Thorstein was timid. Aragorn knew this man wouldn’t take the risk of antagonizing others. The merchant lost his head after meeting with some elves, or he would be more careful. His words were not wrong but unbefitting.</p><p>Mr.Thorstein apologized repeatedly. The Lake-Men had became accustomed to boldfaced foreigners. They didn’t want to be seen as bullies as long as the foreigners knew how to behave. Harmony brought wealth, both natives and outside merchants knew that.</p><p>The tense dropped away, the tavern was enlivened again. After been reprimanded, Mr.Thorstein ordered another mug of wine. The liquors were good.</p><p>“The elvish King loves our wine.”</p><p>They heard a resonant voice from the landlady. It was not surprised for her board thorax and lung's capacity.</p><p>Gathered his cloak, Aragorn moved close to the bonfire with a smile. He already got used to these scenes since leaving sacred Rivendell. Watching these mortals, he felt calm. Maybe this was nature of their same kind.</p><p>Someone teased the landlady, they thought she was bragging. These wine could only throw them—toilsome passengers—off the scent, the elvish King would despise these liquids.</p><p>“You boors only deserve these usual things!” the landlady taunted.</p><p>The merchants didn’t mind her words. A noisy environment made them felt more comfortable. Their families needed support. And the long trudge was arduous. Their abreaction depended on wrangle and teasing. Thorstein freshened up and joined the people who wanted to taste of the best old vintage wine in Schimmel tavern. They didn’t know or care how much the wine cost, just wanted to taste. Then they could boast to their wives and children that they had met with the elvish King and drank his wine.</p><p>The landlady was happier:</p><p>“You liars! Ah, mister, you just said the elves of Mirkwood can’t compare to what? Oh, your embodiment of Valar! Now you have interest? It’s a pity! There is no wine for those embodiment of Valar!”</p><p>People around him include those foreigners were laughing loudly. Thorstein’s face was down cast. He couldn’t argue with the landlady and her sarcasm. Because he made indiscreet remarks first. Now everyone was joking about his blunder. Contradiction would be counterproductive.</p><p>Aragorn knew the natives already forgave this harum-scarum merchant. They regarded his words as a joke, wouldn’t get angry again.</p><p>As expected, a native told those noisy foreigners. “Stop dreaming. You can spend much money for smelling the fragrances before. Recently, the whole vintage wine are sent to the Mirkwood.”</p><p>“Well, my guest, we’re even now. We’ll no longer mind your obnoxious remarks about the elves of Mirkwood.” Mrs Schimmel consoled Thorstein. “We consider your discourtesy to our benefactor has never happened. And please don’t bother my words to you. Honestly, only meet with a few elves, you shouldn’t judge them according to other people’s discussions. We already familiarize, get used to talk and smile with these elves. But none of us dares to comment about these creatures with magic power. By the way, you haven’t seen the noble elves of Mirkwood. These elvish soldiers already make you confused and disoriented. How could you say that other elves are better than the ones of Mirkwood?”</p><p>“The noble elves?” Thorstein’s dismay vanished, couldn’t restrain his curiosity. “What do they look like? More beautiful? I can’t believe it, you meet with those noble elves?”</p><p>“Of course! We even have seen King Thranduil and his golden hair!” The native who explained ‘the Mirkwood bought all the vintage wine’ was talking. “As regular time, he visits Lake Town and has some meetings with our Lord. They discuss how to keep the forest and rives in good repair, protection of our trade routes, the taxes we should pay. There are various kinds of elves surrounding their King. It’s said the Mirkwood is the biggest elvish kingdom in middle earth. Several kinds of elves live in there. The guards of king are noble elves. They’re so beautiful, surrounded with brilliance. You can’t look away from them! But King Thranduil is strange. Sometimes he is just like a handsome human. And sometimes, his brilliance is gorgeous. If you have seen him once, then never live in vain during your life.”</p><p>Hardly had his voice faded away, another native teased:</p><p>“Although the King and his noble guards are pretty. Our Lilian won’t willingly send all of the best wine to the Mirkwood for free!”</p><p>“So what? The noblemen of Lake Town, especially Mesdames and Ladies, have already send some treasures as gifts. The jewels, golds and silvers are eye-opening.”</p><p>“And silks from distant east!”</p><p>“Pearls from the western sea!”</p><p>“They buy some steeds from southern prairie!”</p><p>“And the Mithril from the northern dwarves’ kingdom!”</p><p>“I give these wine as my present.”</p><p>The natives were bubbling over with enthusiasm, talked one by one without stopping. The silent and dangerous landlord after counter joined them too. They were talking about the priceless treasures of middle earth. It wasn’t strange that these treasures appeared in important trade routes. But it seemed like they would select some from these and presented these gifts to the Mirkwood.</p><p>Their enthusiasms made Aragorn surprised. He could smell dangerous now, it seemed like he was surrounded by enemies. Suddenly, it occurred to him that Lake Town was busy and lively when they arrived. The whole city was decorated with lanterns and streamers. His conjecture was correct. The natives were celebrating a festival that in interrelated with the prince of Mirkwood nine times out of ten. Sad to say, he already incurred the hatred of the prince in a way, although they had never met before.</p><p>The Strider stayed calm and collected. He wouldn’t need to ask. Timid and curious Thorstein already did this for him:</p><p>“Reserved sir, your great conversations make me surprised and curious. If I’m not mistaken, you’re celebrating a festival here and delighted to present your treasures to that Great King of Mirkwood—so this festival is for King Thranduil?”</p><p>“You’re correct, but not quite right. You hear little Moree’s words. Our Lilian won’t willingly supply all wine for King Thranduil. Actually...”</p><p> </p><p>The native didn’t finish his sentence before he fell as the tavern door opened. It was normal that guests came and went. But he stood with his back to the door and got too close. The drunken native was jagged and fell over himself. Loud laughter filled this tavern.</p><p>In fact, the new guest pushed gently, just like the door was opened by the soft morning breeze. The lower hem of his long hooded cloak was floating like tender spoondrift as he was walking gracefully. In the dim light of tavern, his silver-gray hair under the hood was shining like those stars in the night.</p><p>The landlady gasped. The comer saw and talked to the hapless guy before she started to speak:</p><p>“Rohn Kapin, today is not a day off. You drink too much. Be careful, Sterna would not let you get into the house.”</p><p>His voice was like the clearest spring water was pouring out of a forest. It flowed to every corner of the room and slightly seeped into everyone’s heart. Each of them felt sweet, cool and refreshing of that fountain.</p><p>The stocky landlady finally could able to talk. Beyond Aragorn’s expectation, her voice was soft and gentle:</p><p>“Oh dear, Your Highness. How do you come here?! I’ll keep a barrel of wine if I know in advance! All those wine are for you!”</p><p>Aragorn hadn’t dream again for a long time.</p><p>He had many dreams. His young age in Rivendell was the holy one; memories of his ancestors’ glories were passionate; staying in Lothlórien was beautiful; walking hand in hand with Arwen was gorgeous. And some nightmares of the dark Mordor. But this kind of dream never entered his mind.</p><p>Dreams were unbelievable realities.</p><p>Aragorn confirmed that he was not in a dream. The tavern, noisy and rude people, this dingy and dirty place were like hell for those graceful creatures. The elves were unimaginable wonderful dreams for those mortals, intangible as the echo of valley, their brilliant were beyond the ultimate stars. He had saw and knew the elves very well, they weren’t unbelievable for him. But today, at present, he seemed to go off into a dream.</p><p>It should be a dream, not reality.</p><p>He would marry his beloved Arwen as a king and brought her into mortal life. That was all. He could build a most beautiful castle of humans for her. If the castle was inferior to Rivendell’s palace, he wouldn’t waste her time taking a look at it. She was the prettiest and noblest elf in middle earth—He used to believe.</p><p>What he liked to do best during his travels was to stay in taverns. He hoped those desolate places would be noisy and alive after his kingdom was rebuilt. These places were paradises for humble mortals, simple and crude, but most alive. Even as a king of all nations, sometimes he was willing to visit these places, quietly sat in the corner, heard some slang songs and noises, watched his people’s real life. After all, those people were the rightful owner of this world. It was a pity that he had to leave his gorgeous wife for a while. The elegant elves shouldn’t enter into these vulgar places—He used to believe.</p><p>Now he saw an Eldar who was as beautiful and honorable as Arwen. And this noble elf was in a tavern with wandering him.</p><p>He didn’t believe the prettiest elf would talk with the most mediocre humans. He couldn’t imagine this scene in the past. It seemed perfectly natural as water ran from top to bottom, climbing mountains started at their feet.</p><p>In a trance, Aragorn’s sharpest eyesight and keenest ear among humans were dim. The scene wasn’t true. All he saw were visional shadows, all he heard were visional voices.</p><p>He saw the elf was walking airily step by step, heard these natives were talking to him as acquaintances. They asked about something. And the elf told them that he was dealing with some rebarbative things in the south. The humans craned their necks respectfully, their faces were strained. They said something evil and dark were gradually spreading from south. Those creatures made them uncomfortable and afraid. Then the mortals began to flatter the elvish king and prince, thanked for their protection. The elf kept smiling, wasn’t pride or scorn for those barefaced and vulgar flatteries.</p><p>Then the prince mentioned a victory, those ugly orcs retreated temporarily. The south was in peace. After his father sent for him, he recollected that his four thousand years old birthday was coming. Human’s coming-in-age ceremony was at the age of twenty, and elves’ took longer years and was more ceremonious. According to their hosts, elves’ ceremonies were different. Two thousand and five hundred years old depended on his father’s side. But his incomparable mother urged his father that their son’s ceremony must depend on Vanyar’s. King Thranduil was persistent, even for his beloved wife. But he couldn’t run counter to her every time. This time, he had to meet her requirement about their son’s. He already refused an important thing, didn’t reach her consensus of leaving the middle earth. And she had to leave her loved ones, sailed to the Undying Lands alone. So the ‘young’ prince would keep the initiative in his own hands after four thousand years.</p><p>The natives were really excited. They already knew the ceremony. King Thranduil’s envoys went hither and thither to send messages, prepared the important day for their King’s beloved son. Elvish royal feasts would be provided in the Mirkwood. And the Lake-Men would be treated hospitably around the forest. These were the King’s reward for their several generations’ contributions to his accumulated wealth. The Lake-Men thought this opportunity came from their ancestors’ bless. Their excitement spilled over. They began to drink their fill and sing happily before the ceremony. Decorated their city with half of their precious treasures, the other half of these were humble gifts for the Great Elvish King. They loved their prince! More than many times for his father!</p><p>A while later, these noisy natives suddenly realized that their prince should go back to his palace and prepare a lot—just as them—for his big day. So why was he alone here? The Lake-Men felt honored for the prince’s arrival but it seemed like he was not just walking around and got some fresh air as usual.</p><p>The elf paused, soon after spoke with a most placid smile. He was going to return, but changed his mind halfway home. Some golden flowers bloomed along a forest trail in the beautiful spring scenery. They made him sign with emotion and reminded his beloved mother who had already returned to Valinor. Went back to the scenes of his childhood, once his mother’s brilliant hair danced in the air. She was gorgeous and gentle. He was unable to restrain himself, sent his retinues back and reported on completion of their task for him. Hovered around in the forest until restored inner peace, he was ready to go home. Suddenly he felt something ominous was sneaking into the softest spring breeze. In the world which was created by Iluvatar, the elves’ senses were acutest. They rarely ignored their intuitions, nor did this elf. Detested that ominous thing, he determined to figure it out. Even if the odds of disaster were small, he wouldn’t gamble. And he must feel guilty for the tragedy it might cause. Followed his intuition, he deviated from home and walked to the edge of forest. With waves of glistening light, cyan Lake Town came into view. Suddenly the evil foreboding in his mind disappeared.</p><p>The elf’s voice was pleasant like a song. The natives were so silent that even the sound of a needle falling on the ground could be heard. When he talked about the ominous thing that led him to the city, humans’ hearts were brought into their mouths. After he finished, their hanging hearts finally calmed down.</p><p>Their comical expressions made Aragorn smile. He already woke from this dream. It was unwise to immerse himself in unimaginable dreams. More importantly, he had a vague conjecture. Ten to one, the elf’s evil foreboding was related to him. At eastern wilderness, he was informed that a large number of orcs set out from the north of the Mikrwood days ago. Their destination was western Dol Guldur which was controlled by the Dark Lord. The northwest of middle earth under his protection—his home at young age, Rivendell; the north prairies of Dunedain; those residences of humans and other creatures who had no idea about him—might meet with a catastrophe. Must go back to the west as soon as possible, he went along the edge of Mirkwood reluctantly. But he was stalked by some orcs after moved stealthily from eastern wilderness where these ugly creatures were entrenched. He attempted to elude the trailers recently, but seemingly it had failed. Now he didn’t have much time to dream and laugh at the natives’ comical expressions. Curled his mouth, he was calculating the risks from the elf’s words. Whether the trailers left, or became more dangerous—</p><p>He was being watched!</p><p>Felt a breeze blew over his face, Aragorn stopped thinking and looked around. His brunet eyes met with a pair of azure ones which were like the sky of cloudless blue.</p><p>The elves’ senses were definitely acutest. Aragorn was the first one sobered up and cleared his head. The prince noticed him. There was a smile in his eyes when they looked at each other. The Strider thought the elf’s beautiful smile would make him fall into a dream, just as Arwen. Each time they met, her smile always made him forget everything. But he didn’t stare at him obsessively all the time. Now he just smiled and nodded to him with respect. Maybe it was love which most clearly differentiates the prince from her, Aragorn mused.</p><p> He knew for sure that the environment here was another reason. Too embarrassed to say, but Arwen was always surrounded by holy and pure. He had a bold thought. According to the elf and Lake-Men’s conversations, he was son of that eccentric King Thranduil, and the Eldar noble elf who failed to make a proposal to Arwen. In other words, this elf lost to Aragorn.</p><p>The elf’s acuteness was frightening. Aragorn’s thought drew his attention, then the elf turned his eyes immediately without been noticed by humans. The landlady was upset for the prince, because all her vintage wine had already been sent to the Mirkwood. She should leave some if she knew the prince visit here. Those wine were supposed to be her gifts to him!</p><p>“Lilian,” the youngest face in this tavern was smiling as the soft spring breeze, his forehead was smooth, his eyes were naive and happy. “although I’m not an adult until several days later, I know you when you’re a little girl in pigtails. I’ve watched your growth even we rarely meet. But it’s enough for an elf—please bring your best wine here. Unlike father, you know I seldom drink. And today is not my birthday, and your wine is not a gift. I’ll pay.”</p><p>The whole room burst into laughter, she laughed too:</p><p>“I realize I’m unable to conceal since my childhood, Your Highness. You know perfectly well, I need leave some wine for the possible period of want or need. Honestly, I do leave a barrel of—”</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“...I’m wrong, maybe two or three...Ah! I admit, I admit it all, I leave a whole wine cellar! Let me bring them to you, Your Highness. My good reputation is gone. I already brag to noble ladies that my love for you is not inferior to any of them, and I’ll present all my — wine—”</p><p>She talked as ran to backyard, her face blushed. The others knew she was not unhappy for ‘her good reputation was gone’.</p><p>Aragorn found the corners of his mouth slightly up, he was smiling with entertainment. The Strider knew these old living creatures who were already several thousand years old could insight into the hearts. The landlady’s trick was innocuous. But when the elf glace at him for a second time, Aragorn—only him—recognized the elf’s expedition, doubt and awareness. Been seen through, most humans would be with a shudder of horror. That was why they always avoided the elves. But that horror had zero impact on the Dunedain. In a way, he was an expert in dealing with various troubles, the elves were one of these. He didn’t realize he was very interested in this prince of Mirkwood now. However, after Aragorn was mature enough and got some experiences, he rarely felt surprised like this time. He was wondering if the prince knew his failed proposal was ascribed to a human and what would he thought? Did he feel ‘inconceivable’ just as Aragorn’s feeling in this tavern? The prince had gave him a surprise after entered this place, the Strider hoped himself might make a surprise for the elf, too. Well, he had never thought about what would be more surprised than stole the future bride from this beautiful and clever Eldar.</p><p> </p><p>“Bang!”</p><p>The door was opened again, this time was flung. Before everyone started to rebuke and taunt, this pale and cold city guard shouted with a broken voice:</p><p>“Your Highness! Our leader hear you’re here...please! Orcs! There are orcs...”</p><p>Couldn’t support those heavy amours and weapons for fear, the uninjured guard almost knelt on the ground.</p><p>The Lake-Men’s expressions grew afraid. The guard’s fear made their blood run cold. Their city was not impregnable enough, but the guards wouldn’t fear a couple of orcs.</p><p>“Is Timmermann at West Tower?” The elf held out to steady the guard—so he didn’t kneel. Received a positive answer, the elf gave orders. “Those who can fight go to West Tower; others arrange the foreigners to their rooms and keep an eye on them. Impose a curfew now!” Silver gleamed, the elf went out.</p><p>“His Highness is the most extraordinary elf.” The silent landlord took charge and placated his guests. “Don’t be afraid! As you said, ‘the elves are frightening.’ Trust me. Deal with orcs, they’re tougher than you sheep.”</p><p>Some foreigners rushed out with the prince. Mr.Schimmel wanted to do the same, but he needed to arrange the foreigners first. In the chaos, Mrs.Schimmel—took some wine out and put them on the counter, the wine didn’t fall on the ground as the guard got in—shouted out.</p><p>Mr.Schimmel knew his wife. She wouldn’t do this for fun or show her effeminate pitiful and loveliness. He called his wife anxiously:</p><p>“Lilian! Are you OK?”</p><p>“What are you shouting about? I’m fine.” The landlady didn’t appreciate his concern. “I find a guest is missing. Oh, yes, that mindless Thorstein’s companion, he calls him ‘the Strider’!”</p><p>Mr.Thorstein was too surprised to admire the landlady’s good powers of observation. She remembered their conversations in such a noisy environment. Her loud voice almost made him pass out.</p><p> “That Strider—Hell, I know he has a problem! Tell you to keep an eye on him! Not good! Where is he now?!”</p><p>“The Strider! is! gone!”</p><p>Mrs.Schimmel lost patience. Her powerful voice passed through the tavern’s door and window, reached the other side of street.</p><p>In the dark, the Strider heard her query. Shook his head with a bitter smile, he had no time to explain, followed that silver light as fast as he could. In the firelight, the humans were busy preparing for war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tips from ShuiZhi:</p><p>I read LoTR first. When read about Thranduil is doing business with the Lake-Men and they are happily leading their army to rob the dwarves, I feel hilarious. Legolas’s father, subjects and neighbors are so interesting.</p><p>In the daytime, I watch the Fellowship again. Frodo and Aragorn meet at the Prancing Pony. It occurs to me that the princes can meet there too and it must be fun—the elves and tavern are discordant, haha—Plus, Arwen in the movie is adorable.</p><p>I’m still wondering if our cute Legolas appears in the tavern is appropriate or not, but—</p><p>He can play with a dwarf, courageous walk into caves and has an eccentric father. Why can’t he enter a tavern? BTW, I want to write something which happens here. LOL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Hobbits’ record, Aragorn once thought the Lake-men detested the Long Lake for Smaug died there. They built a new city on an upland by the river bank. There was nothing about the West Tower of that old city which was built on the lake in Bilbo Baggins’s book. But lately, arrived bank side, he finally saw the whole Lake Town himself. It appeared that Bilbo’s biography was unreliable. Memories and hearsay he heard weren’t completely true.</p><p>The city was still supported on the surface of deep water by huge stakes. Seemingly it was in the same place. But its appearance was completely different from Bilbo’s record.</p><p>In a word, this new city was reconstructed from the half-destroyed old one.</p><p>It had been almost sixty years since its reconstruction, now the Lake Town’s outer wall was full of mosses on account of the moisture. It was definitely ‘the cyan City on Water’ he heard from the story, just larger than before. The Lake-men must extend their city during the reconstruction. It was not really surprising, these natives got quite a few treasures from the dwarves after the Battle of Five Armies. Furthermore, along with the renaissance of dwarves’ kingdom, human’s trade was flourishing and developing. The natives made a lot of money.</p><p>Followed that silver light and ran for a while, Aragorn eventually saw the so-called ‘West Tower’.</p><p>The tall Arrow Tower above the more solid city wall got close to the west gate, namely the main gate. Behind the closed gate, it was the only ‘road access’ behind the closed gate—the Lake Bridge, connected river bank and the city. Aragorn walked through the bridge not long ago.</p><p>In front of him, people were noisy but orderly. Some armed men ordered those civilian men to queue up and walk in an orderly way. This showed that the Lake Town’s armed forces were improved. Those strong and competent adult males had received military training. They were ready for war. For example, now. As a foreigner, Aragorn knew he shouldn’t walk forward. Before he saw any orcs, he would be shot by countless arrows. Those archers on the Tower were not such far away possessed enough capabilities. If he wanted to pass, he needed a native to prove that he was not the enemy’s spy.</p><p>The Strider didn’t know anybody here, so—</p><p>“Prince Legolas,” Aragorn smiled involuntarily. A few guards were walking toward him. “Dunedain Aragorn, at your service!”</p><p>The guards were confused; they didn’t understand the Elvish language he used. The Lake-men didn’t learn this language even they were close to the elves, only knew some elvish salutations. The guards recognized the pronunciation ‘Legolas’, so they didn’t chase Aragorn away acidly.</p><p>That almost disappearance silver light paused, Aragorn felt a breeze blew over his face again, just as in that tavern. The elf was far away from him, humans couldn’t see something so far in the gloom, but the elves could do it with no difficulty.</p><p>Thinking about the humans’ disadvantages, Aragorn shook his head with a smile, then bowed with respect to the prince. His smile hadn’t faded, he heard the elf’s voice:</p><p>“Let him in, he’ll go to West Tower with me.”</p><p>In this noisy environment, the prince’s voice was not loud but clear. Elegant and euphonious, the elf was definitely a noble Eldar. His voice might never change at any time and anywhere, whether the mussy tavern or near the dangerous battlefield. In any case, the noble Eldar would not change. Their representations might transform, not their essences. Utterly—</p><p>Or maybe utterly. Aragorn was thinking while chased that silver light quickly. The guards made way for him.</p><p>The elves would consider their speeds inferior to Aragorn’s. Actually the Strider could catch up with the prince and draw the slender wrist with a hand, if he knew the route and wasn’t be blocked—Those Lake-men would make way for the elves, not the strangers—He could see the elf now.</p><p>The prince handed his long cloak over his retinue—Aragorn saw that elf of the Darkness on the street once—He was in the archer’s clothes now. Under the torchlight, his face was delicate and white; those eyes were clear as blue crystal; his silver hair was bright; his hands were slim; his posture was lithe and graceful. The elf’s silvery brilliance was shining with the flame. He was picture-perfect.</p><p>“Dunedain Aragorn, I’ve heard about you. If it’s possible, I prefer to call you Estel. That name is my kin’s best wish for you.” The prince waited until Aragorn came to his front. “Before I decide whether use that name or not, maybe you can tell me why you’re coming for help rashly? Do you have any idea what will happen after I know your name?”</p><p>Aragorn bowed again with a smile:</p><p>“I come up with two negative consequences—first, I’ll be shot by your arrows which never miss; the second, the Lake-men will throw me down from the wall.”</p><p>“Interesting.” with a gleam in his eye, the prince continued. “Your first conjecture is my real intention. How do you know that? In fact, I have no idea about the second, and you need to explain clearly. There’s no time, just tell me the second one. It seems like you’re related to this siege.”</p><p>This elf was really clever.</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness. In short—I find a large number of orcs set out from north to the west of mountain while I pry for information of the Dark Lord in western wilderness. That’s my homeland, my people need my protection. You know who I am and I’m not telling lies. Therefore, I must notify my people and organize resistance before the orcs arrive at their destination. I’m here to take a short cut.Walk through the mountain pass and go westward, Rivendell is there. But I’m being followed. Some orcs are killed, but their hunting is intensified. If I’m not wrong, those orcs outside are looking for me...”</p><p>When he had hardly finished speaking, the temperature around him was increased because of some humans’ fiery eyes. The prince stopped there. A few humans—not far away from him—at the top of Arrow Tower moved and got close to him.</p><p>Aragorn observed these men while he was talking. To his disappointment, the leader was strong, but those eyes showed his timidity. It seemed the Lake Town needed a better leader. This man might be awe-inspiring normally, or the enemies were not a concern. Now faced with a formidable foe, Aragorn could feel the man’s instinctive fear. The leader was hysterical to the Dunedain. But one of the prince’s retinues stopped him with a gesture. The human couldn’t contempt the Mirkwood’s authority. And the prince’s brilliance made him calm.</p><p>Nevertheless, this human interrupted Aragorn with loudly roar:</p><p>“It’s him, Your Highness. The orcs are hunting him! He brings danger and evil to Lake Town!”</p><p>Aragorn noticed prince’s retinues were displeased for the human’s cacophony and discourtesy. It was interesting—the Strider thought—then the prince nodded and sideways moved away a little. Now the leader of Lake Town stood in front of Aragorn, lowered his head, fixed him with a hostile glare. Well, the prince was just a guest even though he was honorable. A presumptuous guest should not usurp the host's role.</p><p>Been enveloped by the leader’s shadow, the prince was smiling innocently to Aragorn. Suddenly, the Dunedain wanted to know if the elf could be such noble and gentle all the time. To his surprise, he might think about this since their first meet in that tavern. Yes, this was the ‘surprise’ he was thinking about. Actually, he was a little angry—Why a noble Eldar didn’t stay in his palace but walked around at the wrong time? His officiousness was a little irritating.</p><p>    “...Catch him! He's an escaped prisoner! Bring him to the orcs outside and we'll be safe! Quickly! He....”</p><p>    Stopped looking at the elf, Aragorn abruptly turned to look at the clamorous leader:</p><p>    “What escaped prisoner? Whose prisoner? The orcs’? So the Lake-men are Sauron's prison guards and huntsmen!”</p><p>    This unexpected question made that human got a shock. The soldiers were getting ready to followed his order but stopped。</p><p>    “You...”</p><p>    The leader tried to defend himself. The Dunedain didn't give him a chance：</p><p>“I'm the sworn enemy of Dark Lord. To withstand him, I almost die in the eastern wilderness.  I have to take a shoot and pass the Lake Town to send important information and save my friends in the west of middle earth. I already clearly report to the prince just now. Sorry to bring dangers to your city—I don't intend it to be. But I am not ashamed of my actions. My voice is loud enough, these revered citizens can hear me and realize the cause and consequence. This is why I follow the prince to come here, not just hide in a dark corner and watch your people fight and bleed.”</p><p>Aragorn paused. Without looked around, he could felt that malevolence was vanishing. Some natives—most of them were bigwigs—were impressed by the Dunedain’s words.</p><p>“Hum! You’re making empty promises—where can you hide in our city?”</p><p>The leader contradicted. He was a little timid and overcautious. Well, he had the highest statue in this city, then his responsibilities were heaviest, too. Under pressure, unusually someone would be gritty or degraded.</p><p>“Yes, I have no idea about how long I can hide. It’s my first time here.” the Strider didn’t contradict directly. “Who knows? Maybe I will be found quickly. Maybe the orcs have patience—we all know that—their patience goes away quickly and they won’t wait until your people find me. The Lake Town is a great city. With your citizens’ elaborations, it’s flourishing. Its area is large. There are so many crisscross streets and houses inside. As thus, some forgettable places must exist in this city. Sometimes you can’t find something small in your familiar rooms, right?”</p><p>“Ha-ha, you can try!”</p><p>The leader shouted angrily. But his voice wasn’t as loud as Aragorn’s. The natives thought their leader was utterly discomfited and illogical incoherence right now—the foreigner was already here. Why did he tell him to hide?</p><p>“Mr. Foreigner, in any case, you bring danger to us. Now you’re speaking these words in front of us. So do you want to seek shelter from Lake Town?”</p><p>A sober citizen among the crows asked.</p><p>“No, revered Lake-men. I’m not seeking help here.”</p><p>Aragorn turned a little and bowed down respectful to the questioner. That was a grizzled middle-aged man. He was wearing a scholars’ robe, not those armors. And he looked more calm and awe-inspiring than those armored men. Aragorn’s bow wasn’t merely because of politeness,; he respected that man.</p><p>The citizens including the questioner were surprised at the Strider’s words. As for the elf,  he was out of sight. Aragorn couldn’t see him after turned a little.</p><p>“I’m not seeking help from you.” Aragorn repeated. “Why would I do that? I’ll require allying with you—not shelter—if I ask you Lake-men to fight Sauron together. Revered sir, please forgive my pride. It’s the only property that my ancestors left me. I sincerely hope you don’t ask their names because I’m abjection now. I just want to let you know that I’m not seeking shelter. And I’ll ally with you when I come here as an envoy. And I’ll announce the reason for my visit under the city gate. But now my life is in danger. I have to hide my identity. I’m just a passer-by and stroll into the city. After flee from the eastern wilderness, I haven’t found a place to rest in peace, eat some food and sleep restfully. I do not boast, Sauron considers me as one of his worse enemies all the time. I detect his actions as he searches my tracks. I find he is going to attack my home and friends in the west. Meanwhile, he notices that I intend to screw his plan. As a result, I’m hunting by those orcs. In order to prevent the orcs attack some humans who have no ability to protect themselves, I haven’t stayed in any settlements. When I come here, the peaceful mountain forests and lake make me relax my vigilance. I think either those orcs have been dumped or I killed them all—because I kill many ugly devils in the way. Afterwards I decide to visit Lake Town and meet with a merchant by accident—please don’t blame him. The orcs have no interest in him. I intend to get some rest, eat some ordinary food—It’s a long time since I eat those field rations, clean up my slovenly appearance and drink some famous local wine—One of my old friends writes a biography. He specifically mentions the wine from the Lake Town and the most beautiful vineyard in middle earth locates on hillside, which always basks in the sun. These are all I want from you while we’re in peace. But now, the orcs are here. I have no intention of these things since the city is going to be full of blood, fire, shouting and crying. So here’s my only hope, I wish you can accede to my request—Let me leave, right now!”</p><p>The foreigner’s words were beyond the natives’ expectations. The Lake-men weren’t that surprised as he said he was not seeking shelter. They considered this glib foreigner was talking in a roundabout way and finally would have some similar requirements—for instance, that so-called ‘alliance’. However, the foreigner said some ambages. There was a note of finality in his voice and—</p><p>He asked to leave this city?!</p><p>Now?</p><p>“Oh my, he’s either the most valiant warrior or the stupidest fool I’ve seen!”</p><p>Somebody among the crowd was shrieking.</p><p>The dumbstruck leader was roused by his natives’ voice:</p><p>“You’re the scourge of our city, I’ll hand you over! You...”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>Aragorn turned to the Lake Town’s leader. Those fiery eyes seemingly contained Valar’s sacred blaze. The leader didn’t notice those wrathful eyes weren’t only upon himself, the elf behind him was being watched too. The human was already shaking all over.</p><p>“You’re the leader of this city. But now, are you going to insult the great Lake Town?” Aragorn asked. “You intend to hand me over to those orcs! Me?! I’m a warrior and all alone. I dare to fight the most brutal devils! And you, a nobleman! How can you dare to bargain with those devils and hand me over? How dare you to call me an ‘escaped criminal’ just because I’m hunting by the orcs?! Who do you think you are? What do you think the Lake Town is?! Are you Sauron’s flunky?!”</p><p>“But, but...you say you’re going to leave this city...” The human was so scared that his tremulous voice was desultory.</p><p>“I’ll do it myself,” Aragorn’s eyes were not fiery any longer. It seemed his eye color was deeper. “I’m going to leave on my own. There are no rules that someone must stay in a tavern until early morning. And it’s not illegal that a man enters and leaves a city in two hours. So I’ll go. Those ugly creatures are so noisy that I can’t sleep well. I’m upset now and must vent my spite upon them. I think for a moment. It’s not necessary to stay any longer. I have something important to do, and my best choice is not to procrastinate. During the night, I can go back as soon as possible, in the meanwhile, I’ll enjoy the Mirwood’s scenery. I hear that the day and night’s views are about the same. In brief, I already enter this city decently and aboveboard. Then I can leave decently and aboveboard as long as I want to. I know the city is on the alert now. Passing in and out is prohibited. I entreat your leader to open the gate for me. All I ask for is holding my sword and striding proudly ahead. If you intend to deal with devils, those people of the world would consider the Lake Town as an ally of the Dark Lord. Now I put down my sword. Please open the gate as long as you want to give me what I want; Or if you feel better to yield to Sauron, then you can take my weapon away. I’ll no longer defend myself—That's all I have to say.”</p><p>Finished his last sentence, Aragorn bent and laid down his sword on the stone step. Then he stood tall like an Ainur and didn’t say another word.</p><p>This time, the leader felt terribly ashamed. He thought the mysterious foreigner’s words were powerful, his conducts were noble and he was intimidating as a valiant King. His experiences of fighting those enemies were admirable. And they, these suburban and shortsighted mortals, were so rude to him. Even so, the foreigner was generous and took the Lake Town’s honor and safety into consideration. He was so proud that he would not mention his ancestors as a goner, but voluntarily put down his sword in front of them. He could fight with those orcs alone and made them shudder—or the orcs wouldn’t hunt him urgently. In contrast, the Lake-men was dumb stuck before the devils, although they had many guards and towering city walls. Ah, he was right. He shouldn’t seek an ally here, these timid noblemen of Lake Town had no difference from the defenseless civilians. They were not qualified to be his ally!</p><p>None of the natives dared to take his sword or open their gate to chase him away. All the Lake-men were standing motionlessly and blankly. It was so silent that even the sounds of orcs grinding their teeth after the thick wall could even be heard. The natives’ interiors were conflicted and at war with themselves. They might already sincerely confess to the foreigner if the orcs were not outside.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone moved.</p><p>To be precise, the elves moved.</p><p>The prince with silvery brilliance walked forward, his retinues—all the elves in this city now—followed their prince.</p><p>The elf came to Aragorn, bowed and piked up that sword on the stone step. They were very close to each other. Several strands of the elf’s hair stroked the Dunedain’s face and made him feel itchy. But the human didn’t move nor brushed the hair from his face.</p><p>“Take your sword.” The prince handed it to him with a smile.</p><p>Aragorn took it with laughter.</p><p>The elf turned to the Lake-men and said:</p><p>“I’m just a guest and have no right to make decisions for you. I’m a guest here since this city was newly founded. And I feel you have a lot of respect for me all the time. Now I hope you can fulfill this foreigner to let him leave with his sword decently and safely. Besides—</p><p>Felt those beautiful elvish eyes were watching them, the natives hung their heads.</p><p>“I demand to leave, too. After all, I’m here for worrying that sense of foreboding and the Lake Town. Now it seems that I’m right. Luckily, the city will be safe as long as this foreigner leaves. And he is about to do so. That’s to say, I’ve completed my own task. It’s well-known that I’m busy preparing for my big day. Since the city is safe, I must hurry home. I won’t stay here unless the foreigner doesn’t leave and you’re in danger. I need to remind you that I make this request just for politeness. Whether agree or not, you’re unqualified to stop me—kids, I’m with the foreigner. We leave together or stay together.”</p><p>The Lake-men looked pale. It was extremely stupid to play dumb and pack the prince away. Even though they could discard their honors and conscience to chase that foreigner away, the prince shouldn’t go home with those orcs’ hunting. If they did that, the Lake-men and the elves  of Mirkwood would become enemies. The elvish King must not protect their trade routes any longer. What was worse, if the prince got hurt, the most numerous elves in the middle earth must fight to the death with them. Looking on the bright side, the prince had made choice for them. The natives were calm now. They might die at the worst. Why not got their courage up and fought to the end?</p><p>“Your Highness, please forgive us.” The leader finally made a decision and behaved with grace and ease. “We run counter to you. We cannot let that man leave with his sword now. You haven’t visited here for a while. For you, it’s just a short period of time. But it’s a good while for this mortals’ city. We change some of our stipulations for those ominous signs during this period of time. That gentleman doesn’t know our new stipulation. It’s not illegal that a man enters and leaves a city in two hours. But the Lake Town’s gate is closed after dark. Our bridge—He may not notice that’s a drawbridge. We change it recently—it is pulled up. We prohibit getting in and out in the nighttime. It’s our precautions against the evil creatures from east or north. Hence, this man shouldn’t leave until the sun rises tomorrow. Now the city is on alert. According to our new precaution, we prohibit getting in and out. You could have made an exception. As you’re coming for our crisis, we sincerely hope you can stay with us until everything is finished.”</p><p>Aragorn and Legolas nodded together.</p><p>“Well, I’ll follow your rules and stay.”</p><p>Aragorn said.</p><p>“I’ll stay till the danger of the Lake Town past as I say.”</p><p>The prince said.</p><p>Problem was solved. The Lake-men willingly went away and prepared for the battle. They knew these exalted guests would fight with them. The orcs gave them a time limit, but there was still a little time. In Aragorn’s opinion, although shouldn’t make a deal with the orcs, they could take advantage of these ugly creatures’ foolishness and pretended to promise. They could make excuses and told those orcs that they needed more time to seek the hiding foreigner. It was not an immoral request.</p><p>“It won’t be long. The conflict can only be delayed until the latter half of the night.” The leader bewailed. “It’s not just the orcs outside, a mass of savages are along with those creatures. These savages don’t fear the sun. We’ll continue our battle during daytime. Our only hope is reinforcements from the Mirkwood. King Thranduil establishes watch-houses and stations troops since the Dark Lord gets stronger. However, to get here, the reinforcements need at least ten days since they receive Your Highness’s message. Honestly, I’m not optimistic! Look at those dark mass—Ah, those bastards! They’re ruining our vineyard which always basks in the sun on hillside! And the trees all around the lakeside! Damn, the lake water is muddied!”</p><p>“Mr. Timmermann, cheer up!” The prince heard their conversation and comforted the leader. “I follow my foreboding to come over. But it vanishes after I see this cyan city. If you trust my intuition of predicting danger, then you can trust my intuition of predicting safety!”</p><p>“Er?”</p><p>The leader looked up silly. He indeed believed in the elves’ legendary magic. Despite still confused, he was happy for the prince’s words.</p><p>Aragorn shook his head with a sigh and soliloquized—</p><p>“Of course. Your Highness can follow the danger and come over. Why doesn’t he send messages and deploy forces at that time? It’s a good chance to destroy a large number of our enemy's effectiveness. If miss this opportunity, our prince must be a fool and wastes his four thousand years long life.”</p><p>“Er?”</p><p>The leader was silly again.</p><p> </p><p>On the battlefield, the shouting and battle cry stopped. Blood stained on his clothes. Using his sword, the tall and slim human stood straight as a solemn tree. Only his heavy breathing showed his exhaustion.</p><p>The wind blew away the smoke and dust. Silvery brilliance emerged, the splendid elf came close to the human. His pretty face was as exhausted as Aragorn’s.</p><p>“We win.” The elf softly sighed, looked at the human with concern. “Are you alright? You’re covered with blood all over.”</p><p>Aragorn was silent. He stretched out his hand which was not holding a sword, his fingertip touched the elf’s forehead gently.</p><p>There were some black ashes which were mixed with harsh blood on that clean forehead. It was inevitable in battle. Luckily, Aragorn felt the prince’s skin was still smooth. That red blood must be their enemies’. He relieved. Then with a frown, he tried to wipe up that filth from the elf’s clean white forehead. He forgot his hand was smudgy, the filth on elf’s forehead got worse.</p><p>Aragorn permitted himself a wry smile. But the elf didn’t mind.</p><p>“Don’t worry, none of this blood is mine.”</p><p>The elf said with a smile.</p><p>This time the human loosed his tongue:</p><p>“The orcs’ blood shall not smear a beautiful and noble Eldar.”</p><p>Legolas was a sort of shocked, never thought that this human was plainspoken and made no secret of cherishing him carefully. He smiled again:</p><p>“The orcs’ blood is red, just like ours.”</p><p>Aragorn paused. Thanked to his experienced life, he was as perspicacious as an elf. He noticed the elf’s emotional fluctuation under his flat intonation, but the cause is uncertain.</p><p>Didn’t want to talk about this, caught up Aragorn’s finger which was still moving over his forehead, the prince repeated his first question:</p><p>“The blood on you is two or three times as much as mine. Are you hurt? I see that riding savage knocks you down, then my view is blocked by smoke and other ones. I'm afraid you’ll be seriously injured back then, that’s really a powerful big guy!”</p><p>“Indeed, so I don’t avoid his blood in time after upward swipe my sword and puncture his throat. And I’m not sure about which savage you mention, Your Highness. In brief, they’re the chief culprits who make me look terrible and bloody. Unfortunately, they can’t make me bleed. So pitiful. They overestimate their strength.”</p><p>The prince burst into laughter for the Strider’s exaggerated and proud tone:</p><p>“You’re so arrogant, Estel—And don’t call me like that. I seemingly hear irony from your tone of voice. Proud Dunedain, maybe you need to learn to be polite again. Putting on a semblance of respect is unnecessary, it’s a heartfelt emotion. If you don’t really respect me, then just call my name.”</p><p>“In this case, I can’t call you ‘Your Highness’ from now on.”</p><p>Aragorn kept his voice down and muttered. Before the elf cast a side glance at him, he tried to remedy and changed his attitude:</p><p>“How don’t I respect you? Legolas—since you say so, I’d like to comply with your wishes and call your name—You’re one of the most honorable elves in middle earth. To be honest, regardless of your princely dignity, I dare not disrespect you because I look to you for help.”</p><p>“You respect me, due to I can help.”</p><p>The prince intentionally found a quarrel in a straw.</p><p>“Yes,” The Dunedain remained calm, “firstly, I need a posthaste messenger; secondly, I need a bed to sleep.”</p><p>The human was seemingly sure that his requests would be met. Watching the satisfied expression on the Dunedain’s face, Legolas shrugged and took his arm:</p><p>“Your arrogance is intolerable, Estel—Follow me—You already know I’ll meet your requirements as I demand Amunus(* an original character) to prepare a swift horse. You know I won’t turn you down. Besides, Rivendell is in danger. Although rarely connect to Master Elrond over the years, we must not sit by and do nothing. At least we can help with sending messages.”</p><p>The elf was speaking as they walked through the battlefield. Winners were cleaning the mess. The humans and elves stopped their work and gave their respectful salute to Legolas and Aragorn. At this time, a clatter of a horse's hoofs was rapidly approaching. That was a handsome rider and a horse with long purple mane. The rider stopped at twenty paces away and smoothly jumped from his horse. Raised his hand on chest, he bowed to the prince reverently.</p><p>Aragorn noticed that there was no saddle or rein on the horse. Only the elves had such talent, but that rider’s ear was not pointed. He was handsome but didn’t have the brilliance of elves.</p><p>“In a sense, Amunus is similar with the ancestors of Master Elrond and you. He is a Half-elven. His great-grandfather is half Silvan and his family members always marry with humans.” Caught sight of Aragorn’s surprise, the prince explained with a smile. “I know you think the marriages between the elves and humans are very rare: Prince Belen and Princess Lúthien, Prince Tuor and Princess Idril. Essentially, that’s because their marriages are written down and these poems are sung—they’re nobility after all. Amunus and other Half-elven’s parents are not nobility, those histories and poems ignore them. Anyhow, he is the top rider in Mirkwood. He knows very well about our forest, even the most covert trails. Without the elves’ appearances, he travels to a lot of places out side the Mirkwood. Maybe the elves of Rivendell don’t remember him and regard him as an ordinary lost man as he visits there. Estel, if you don’t mind, I can tell you some information that Amunus brings back from Rivendell. It’s not long before. Several years ago, the establishment of diplomatic relations between the Mirkwood and Rivendel failed again. ‘By chance’, he saw our Evenstar—gorgeous princess Arwen—was walking along the sequestered trail with a handsome and imposing human.”</p><p>“He’s a marvelous rider and traveler! And his master is extraordinary!”</p><p>Aragorn complimented loudly.</p><p>The Half-elven rider smiled and gave a salute to his master’s friend, expressed gratitude to the human prince for his compliment.</p><p>Now the human knew he had an outstanding messenger, then handed the elvish sealed letter over to the rider. The Half-elven took it over and saluted. He bestrode his purple house, rode to the trails of Mirkwood.</p><p>“Let’s find you a bed.”</p><p>The elf kept walking with the human. They talked no more, the Dunedain fell silent. The elf was busy responding to the Lake-men’s cheers and compliments all the way—the natives were in a better mood after won against their enemies.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they reached the leader’s residence. The Lake Town became prosperous, and their leader’s house was splendid and sumptuous. Mr. Timmermann was a little stupid as a catastrophe was about to come, but he was adept at entertain guests and extremely sophisticated. Across his garden, he already prepared a spotless room. Nobody would disturb them, the prince led the Strider to a vaporous room.</p><p>This water vapor came from a cistern that was filled with warm water. They were standing in a luxuriant shower room. For these two tired warriors, an ordinary one was better than the mess battlefield. Nobody else was here. Broke away from those cheering crowds along their way, the two finally could enjoy the serenity.</p><p>The elf released his clasp on the human’s arm and patted him on the shoulder:</p><p>“I think you need to be tossed into the water and clean yourself before I find a bed for you.” He was half-serious and half-joking, “I know you’re upset since I introduce Amunus to you. Hope you have a light heart after taking a bath. And please don’t keep a straight face.”</p><p>“I have no idea that the elves spy their kin, too.”</p><p>The Dunedain raised his eyebrow.</p><p>Legolas was less tall than Aragorn. Looked up at those black eyes of that human, he saw his azure ones in there. At the moment, there was a haze in the elf’s eyes.</p><p>“Amunus is sent by my father. But I won’t say it’s not my concern. Actually I want to know the reason why Arwen refuses me either. Nobody will be generous for everything, even the elves—the love I give her is not less than you!”</p><p>“If it’s true, you won’t just send a spy to inquire about who take away your bride, but try to win her heart again! And you shouldn’t chat and laugh with your rival. You might want to kill me directly, not treat me like a bosom friend!”</p><p>The human contradicted.</p><p>“The elves aren’t just as humans, we dislike force and combat! I love her, all I need is her felicity!”</p><p>The prince raised his voice.</p><p>“As long as I love someone, I’ll pursue this goal in all manner of ways! And I hear that your father is a distinctive elvish King. I already experience something unusual in Lake Town, including you, Legolas.”</p><p>In these last words, the flame in Aragorn’s brunet eyes was rekindled. When the attacking orcs army had reached the city gate, the Lake Town was in danger. The Dunedain had a deterrent effect on the leader. But stood under the wall, Legolas felt he was almost burned by those flashing eyes either. Now the elf bore the burning sensation on his own. He took a step back and avoided the human’s sight involuntarily, then he—an elf—realized that this was the first time to dodge.</p><p>“Do you wish I treat you like an enemy and strike you violently?”</p><p>The flame in those eyes smothered just as suddenly as it appeared. The prince didn’t turn back, the burning sensation on his face faded. The Dunedain’s calm and gentle was restored. He was smiling tenderly as last few days:</p><p>“No, of course not. As I say, I need your help, Legolas. Not only a messenger and a bed—Ah, I get a room for shower, too. I think it’s very necessary to get along with you in the long-term.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>The prince caught sight of the human.</p><p>“I’m Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” There was a glitter in his eyes again. The glitter was glowing, but unlike the flame, it didn’t make the elf awe and uncomfortable. Now his aristocratic pride was discovered. “The Chieftains of the Dunedain, the King of Arnor. I also have a right to the throne of Gondor which the royal blood was severed. Although my kingdom is ruined, my people wander around, the South Kingdom won’t accept my bloodline and my right to the throne. One day, I will be the King of Arnor and Gondor. The Mirkwood is close to the eastern border of my Reunited Kingdom, controls several important lines of communications and trades. These years, on account of the ‘skirmish’ between you and me, I keep away from the routes under the Mirkwood’s control to the best of my abilities. Then I know better about the importance of these vital communication lines. I won’t divide my kingdom in two in the future just because the transportation from north to south is not convenient. My future state will not only a kingdom but also the greatest empire of all ages in middle earth! Therefore—”</p><p>The glitter in his eyes faded, Aragorn smiled again:</p><p>“Legolas, Your Highness, I sincerely want to be friendly with the elvish kingdom of Mirkwood. Presumably, my suggestion will bring benefits for your kingdom, too. It strikes me that King Thranduil is distinctive all the time. I think he interests in mundane benefits. Unlike the other elves, he doesn’t want to leave the middle earth and sails to the Undying Lands. In that way, a firm ally with a huge human kingdom will bring more profits to the Mirkwood.”</p><p>Heard these utilitarian bragging, Legolas pulled a wry face and bit his lower lip:</p><p>“You’re...but...well, maybe your words can convince my father...”</p><p>“Then can I convince you, Legolas?”</p><p>Something changed in Aragorn’s eyes as he watched the elf bite lower lip. A mischievous look flashed across his face. With an elegant smile, the human caught the unguarded elf’s slender wrist as he asked.</p><p>Legolas was unaware of Aragorn’s movement, seemed lost in his thought. His azure eyes were in a stupor:</p><p>“...I don’t know...But, I’ve learned another thing.”</p><p>“Another thing?”</p><p>The Dunedain was so surprised that his prank hadn’t been implemented yet. Not to matter, he already held the elf’s hand.</p><p>Legolas nodded:</p><p>“Yeah, I think I know why Arwen chooses you.”</p><p>Against all his expectations, Aragorn was silenced.</p><p>The elf continued:</p><p>“I’ve heard rumors—Well, actually I inquire my father’s investigator about this. I hear that she didn’t love you at your first meeting in Rivendell, because you were just an ordinary young human. But your second meeting in Lothlórien, she saw you wore a silvery elvish robe and a dazzling gemstone. She felt you were not a human, but an elegant elvish king of Valinor. Then she made her choice. That's what I heard. And all of them believe this. But—I don’t know, just can’t believe it. If she loves an elvish king, then why chooses a human? Does she fall in love with a  false appearance? Does it mean...a human is more like an elvish king than me?”</p><p>Then the prince shook his head lightly:</p><p>“Be honest, I can’t believe this before, definitely can’t. But now I know, I can feel it, Estel—” Legolas looked at the human, “No, I shall call you Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Arwen didn’t fall in love with an elvish king, and you’ll never be one. She loses her heart to a human, an authentic human! Tell me, is it true or not?”</p><p>Aragorn was solemn and held the elf’s hand tighter. Both of them didn’t notice this. Legolas concentrated on the Dunedain’s explanation. Aragorn’s thoughts wandered back to the Lothlórien:</p><p>“I really have no idea about why Arwen gives up her eternal life for me,” he was plaintive, “Maybe you’re right. I don’t know that I’ve been described as such wonderful. In fact, Sauron came back to Mordor at that time. I saw his resurgence with my own eyes. You can’t understand the darkness in my heart when I saw these horrible scenes . With all my strength, I ran away from that darkness, but both my body and my mind were exhausted. Suddenly, I felt I was one hundred years older even I was still young—You know that’s a long time for mortals. I was on the brink of death dying at that time. Not the death of body, but spiritual death. It was the first time that I was so tired and desperately wanted to go home since I left Rivendell—the paradise of my childhood. I couldn’t hold anymore as passed by Lothlórien, then I sought asylum there. Coincidentally, Arwen was there, too. In those days, my mind was on the verge of collapse. And she was beautiful and gentle, just as a wonderful dream. My emotions were beyond control. Then I finally made a decision. Yes, she’s the noblest elf with eternal and wonderful life. I’m just a human. Almost a hundred years later, I’ll be senility. Oh, it may not take that long at all, I already hover on the brink of death now. Who knows will I die tomorrow? There’s also a huge difference between us. I shall restrain myself even I love her so much. Damn! How could I know what I’m going to get in life? What about eternity? I’m just an ignorant mortal, all I can do is seize the moment and my opportunity. I should go and reveal my innermost love! It doesn’t matter if she refuses. I’ll be more repentant if I do nothing right now. My future is uncertain. Seize the present day and trust the tomorrow as little as possible!”</p><p>“Perhaps this end is meant to be from the start, for better or worse. The first time when I saw her and fell in love with her, I was requested to be a great human king, not an extraordinary and unworldly elvish lord. I must go into the wilderness, rebuild my kingdom with my sword and blood, have supremacy over all.”</p><p>“Legolas, I can tell you more than that, if you like. When I saw the elf of my dream in Rivendell, I was well-mannered and elegant. But in Lothlórien, I thought of myself as an impulsive young person. It was something I had not anticipated that she chose me at the moment she nodded—These are all I know.”</p><p>They began to quiet down. “I guess right...I see...”The elf murmured.</p><p>Then the Dunedain laughed:</p><p>“Well, I also learn something.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The prince looked at him wonderingly. He didn’t expect this. So he had no idea about what the man was talking about.</p><p>“I know what you’re really concerned about. I think it’s not about Arwen.”</p><p>“......”</p><p>“Maybe you don’t realize that you feel frustrated because a human has won.”</p><p>“...Estel!”</p><p>“Ah, Legolas, I’m not going to argue with you or rub you the wrong way. I just realize. Maybe you need to realize, too. You’re loved by everyone for four thousand year. Each one praises you the most elegant and beautiful elf prince. Then you must be unconvinced when the others say a mortal’s elvish grace is better than yours.”</p><p>Living for so many years, the elf with a blush finally knew the embarrassment as someone discovered the truth. No wonder the humans disliked these elves who could see insight into their hearts. Gratitude for his self-cultivation, or he would burst with anger and shame.</p><p>The Dunedain continued:</p><p>“Don’t worry, Legolas.” the human held the prince’s wrist and pulled him closer with one hand, his other hand touched the fair face lightly. “Arwen loves me, but not for my elvish grace. You’re still the most elegant and beautiful elf prince. You’re and will be forever in my mind—Don’t you think I’m not the only one who cover all over with blood and ashes? Actually I admire your shrewdness and undaunted courage in the battle. So, not only I need to be tossed into the water and clean myself. This cistern is big enough. Shall we clean ourselves together?”</p><p>“I have something else to do!”</p><p>Realized something was wrong, the prince refused loudly but his excuse was unconvincing.</p><p>“I don’t believe it.”</p><p>Aragorn was placid. The next moment, splashes appeared. The human held the elf’s wrist all the time. As he stepped back, both he and the unguarded elf fell into the water.</p><p>“I really have something urgent...!”</p><p>It was unfortunately for the elf. He drank a lot of warm water in his windpipe because of his unfinished good cause. Aragorn supported him quickly lest his mischief made the elf drown.</p><p>It was all the Dunedain’s fault!</p><p>The water wasn’t deep. The human supported Legolas with one hand which was holding that slender wrist before, his other hand was patting on the chokey elf’s back. He felt sorry for the elf. He didn’t intend to make him cough violently. Nonetheless, the flushed face made Aragorn impress. Soaking in warm water, those blood and ashes were washed clean. Legolas’s rosy cheeks and beautiful face were attractive. Wet hair was plastered to his head—At the moment, Aragorn thought the handsome young elf looked amazing and gorgeous.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just kidding—” The human apologized rapidly and repeated in his mind.</p><p>Just a joke.</p><p>“Are you alright? I—”</p><p>Suddenly he paid the price of his joke. With a groan, the Dunedain bent down. The lithe elf  revenged successfully, jumped onto the ground and waved to him:</p><p>“Estel, you can clean yourself meticulously. Timmermann’s servant is waiting outside. He’ll take you to your bed. Have a good dream—I must go now. Farewell!”</p><p>“Legolas!” Aragorn called the leaving elf, “Can I see you again after wake up?”</p><p>Hesitated for a moment, Legolas turned, noticed the human wanted to be reconciled with him. He smiled:</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>That face of frustration made the elf thought of a child who couldn’t get his candy. This was the first time he saw this expression on that arrogant, utilitarian and sniffy Dunedain. He already got used to got along with those humans. But this one was ridiculous and nerve-wracking. Legolas really didn’t know how to deal with him.</p><p>“I have to go back and attend my ceremony.” He tried to emphasize his urgency, “I can’t, I’m loath to screw up, Estel—”</p><p>The elf paused, then nodded:</p><p>“You can realize its importance. For me, it means that I can leave the Mirkwood regardless of the restraint of rules. Our forest is beautiful. Maybe someone is not familiar with it and thinks it’s horrible. But, I can be your guide and show you how amazing it is, as long as you have an interest and have time off. I’m happy at my father’s side. He loves me and indulges me. Even so, I want to see the outside world by myself. In four thousand years, I never leave our forest. I yearn for adventures. Furthermore—I want to wander in the other forests, walk in a noisy city, visit those mountains, seas and plains. I’m jealous of you, Strider. You’re younger but have more experiences than me. You are born in the west. Your footprints cover the east. You visit your kin in the north, tour to the north and observe your future territory. Even the darkened Mordor—”</p><p>The elf stopped. Perhaps noticed he had talked a lot he shouldn’t. Turned his back to Aragorn, he intended to leave immediately.</p><p>“Then, you want to tour the middle earth except Mordor.”</p><p>The human might perceive the elf’s mood. He noticed the words from Legolas’s heart before he could escape.</p><p>The elf paused and petrified. But he didn’t turn around and look at Aragorn. No words, no moves.</p><p>He refused to give in.</p><p>The Dunedain kept his eyes on the elf’s slender and rigid back. With a sigh, he spoke:</p><p>“If I need to fight or seek my doom in Mordor next time, you might be already an adult—So, would you like to come with me?”</p><p>Legolas finally turned his head, those azure and limpid eyes were unreadable this time:</p><p>“Done,” the prince was smiling. “it’s a deal, Aragorn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, finally they played in the water together.<br/>Next chapter, let's go back to story of the fellowship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now we're back to the fellowship, Aragorn and Legolas are lovers now.<br/>And their sex in this chapter is not such gentle...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Now, you have another similar fellow traveler besides your faithful servant, little Hobbit.”</p><p>The wise old man spoke vibrantly with a teasing smile. The bottle-green cool fountains popped up in the valley. Under the mottled bushes, several members of the Fellowship were sitting and talking friendly. They were already familiar with each other. Heard the elder’s little joke, Gimli guffawed generously:</p><p>“Yeah, Gandalf, I'm definitely going to join this journey. My old man is not competent for the task of destroying the One Ring. He feels good, but definitely not hale and hearty as before. The King of Erebor(*the Lonely Mountain), Dáin Ironfoot, gives his orders. I, Gimli, son of Gloin, is on behalf of the dwarves and join Fellowship of the Ring. Hey, brother Frodo, I’ll escort you to the north. No one can hurt you in front of me!”</p><p>“That’s great! Gimli, thanks for your help. I really don't know how I can thank you enough.”</p><p>The protagonist of this legend—this journey must gonna be a great legend—ceaselessly shown his gratitude.</p><p>“Never mind!” The dwarf was great-hearted, “We must fight shoulder-to-shoulder against our common enemies—Sauron and his evil creatures! Furthermore, rumor says that our Dwarves and you Hobbits have a blood relationship. Even if the rumer may not be ture, I like your brave and selfless, Hobbits. Our elder generations are good friends long since. I feel very relieved that you’re the Ring-bearer—I’ll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf from the Mirkwood!”</p><p>Well, this was a little disappointing. Even though someone didn’t see them through those thick bushes, he could imagine their embarrassed expressions as well. The conflicts between the Dwarves and the elves from Mirkwood were complicated and long-standing. Both of them had no intention to reach a compromise. Being confronted with a formidable enemy was a real headache.  Their conflicts wouldn’t dismiss easily. If the dwarves and the elves didn’t live in harmony briefly, the whole situation would be a mess. Knew the importance of this, the wise old man conciliated with a cough:</p><p>“Please hear me out, Gimli, son of Gloin. Willingly or not, you need to change your attitudes towards the elves of Mirkwood. Last month in the meeting, I’ve already told your father ‘if we talk about the rivalries between the Silvan and the Dwarves, our meeting will be wrecked’. Now I tell you the same thing, ‘if you can’t get along with the elves of Mirkwood, our journey should not begin in the first place’!”</p><p>“What! Why?! Is there an elf of the Mirkwood in our fellowship?”</p><p>Been scolded, Gimli was disgruntled.</p><p>“Will an elf of the Mirkwood come with us, Gandalf? Is that Legolas?”</p><p>The hobbits asked excitedly. Sam’s sound was louder than Frodo’s. This gardener listened silently until they mentioned the elves. They all knew Sam was very interested in those pretty creatures, especially was captivated by that gentle and beautiful elvish prince. The other three hobbits were well disposed toward Legolas either. Frodo exclaim over this prince with Bilbo—“Dear uncle, King Thanduil don’t impress me very well, but his only child is very pleasant”, his uncle nodded unhesitatingly.</p><p>Perhaps the dwarves were the stubbornest creatures.</p><p>The wise wizard ignored that persistent dwarf, explained for the hobbits:</p><p>“Legolas returned to the Mirkwood after our meeting. On the one hand, he needs to investigate the dangerous Ringwraiths’ whereabouts and explore our way; on the other hand, I think he needs to report the whole meeting to King Thranduil, then earnestly requests to join the fellowship as the elves’ delegate. Frodo, each intelligent and virtuous race needs to choose at least one delegate for the Fellowship of the Ring. Legolas is the most qualified elf.”</p><p>“I see...”</p><p>The hobbits were going to praise the elf, but the ignored dwarf interrupted acidly:</p><p>“I don’t consider him as the most qualified elf, Gandalf the Wise. Well, I’ll beg to differ! I’m a dwarf and have no idea about the elvish genealogies. I know the noblest elf in middle earth is Lady Galadriel. Master Elrond’s bloodline is as honorable as hers, Noldor, Sindar and The Holy Ones Maiar. And their heirs Elladan, Elrohir and peerless Arwen are noble, too. To sum up, the most elves in Rivendell are descendants of Noldor, even the heirs of Vanyar. But the Mirkwood is different, most elves are Moriquendi. I hear that King Thanduil’s father is a prince of Sindar and the King inherits this blonde hair from his Vanyar mother. He is a noble Eldar, I have to admit. But his son, that—humph—prince Legolas. I’m so sorry to say that, Gandalf. The hair of the kid is silver, only turns gold in brilliant sunshine. He’s no match for the twins of Rivendell. Hum. Who knows his Moriquendi mother? In my opinion...”</p><p>“Shut up! Gimli!”</p><p>The dwarf was interrupted by Gandalf’s unexpected voice. All the others were shocked by his stateliness and vigour. Even some birds flew frightened from the opposite bushes.</p><p>“Gimli, hold your tongue.” The wise sank his voice and sighed. He knew he was too stern just now, then began to explain. “You’re partly right, reckless dwarf. You indeed know little about the elvish genealogies. Perhaps you just heard some stories about the elves in middle earth, but you and the other creatures are deliberately withheld by these elves. They cover up some secrets cautiously, even to their cronies. It is normal that you don’t know those secrets. Your words are not all wrong. Even so, you’ll be in deep trouble if the elves—it does not matter where they come from—hear you. I’m inconvenient to inform the details right now. You ought to remember—do not belittle Legolas’s bloodline or judge his mother. Remember and be careful! Otherwise, I'll make you regret for your mistake first!”</p><p>Behind the bushes, the fellowship went down in silence after Gandalf finished. The hobbits and the dwarf must be frightened. Finally, the dwarf rumbled apologetically:</p><p>“I see, Gandalf. You’re one of the people I respect most. Your words are too hush and unkindly, but they make sense. I’ll obey your instruction. And I swear to you, I won’t mention the prince’s parents any longer even though I don’t like him—honestly, I have no opinion of him further.”</p><p>The wise couldn’t help sighing for the emulous dwarf:</p><p>“I keep your pledge in mind, Gimli. But it’s definitely not what I want. I know you’re very unconvinced because of your pride and recalcitrance. Whatever, I know you will keep your promise on account of your pride, this is enough. Maybe our hard and perilous journey will make me regret increasing the hostility between you and Legolas. Your relationship is possible out of the depth of contradiction and will come to peace someday. Just let it go! The sun has hid behind that peak. It’s time to go back. I already hear the elves and their guests are laughing and singing happily—If I’m not wrong, Legolas will get back to Rivendell in two days and tells us some information about the devils. Then we’ll see if he joins our fellowship or not.”</p><p>There came a noise, they stood up and went off. The light and heavy sound of footsteps gradual faded away. They were interested in eating and drinking, some of them got quite excited. Equally interested in the prince and foods, Sam was signing with emotion while walking:</p><p>“Gandalf, I really want to know the reason for not judging Legolas and his mother, if you have enough time and don’t mind tell an ordinary people like me. Ah, do you think he will go on this journey with us? I’m worried that it’s so dangerous that he won’t ventur—as you say, Legolas is honorable, beautiful and unsophisticated. Probably he is loath to walk on the way to darkness.”</p><p>“Well, Sam, you’ve got a good point. Actually, I’m unacquainted with the elves of Mirkwood. But I think the prince will join us as long as one of my friends—and a well-connected friend of his—is one of our fellowship. Ha ha, ho ho ho ho” Gandalf chortled.</p><p> </p><p>Their voices died away. ‘One of Gandalf friends’ heard laughter and cheerful voice from the side:</p><p>“I can absolutely certain, Legolas will be a member of the fellowship. Am I right, Estel?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>The replier was not as enthusiastic as his companion.</p><p>Behind the bushes, there was a pond water from the fountain and a small lawn. It was so covert that Gandalf and his companions couldn’t see these. Most elves of Rivendell didn’t know this sequestered place either. Now two creatures were sitting on the lawn. One of them was a smiling blonde elvish lord, the other was the calm and mighty future king of humans.</p><p>The blonde continued amusedly:</p><p>“You’ll in, Estel. As Gandalf says, Legolas will accompany with you. That’s great. Legolas is not only the best archer of Mirkwood. I hear a elvish secret intelligence which you don’t know—”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The human was still less enthusiastic.</p><p>“It’s seldom mentioned. Don’t inquire around, Estel. According to legends, the resurrection magic is in the blood of noble elves. Someone says it’s the Vanyar’s gift. But someone says it’s because of the marriages between the Ainur and the elves. Nobody knows how the resurrection magic inherits. The High King of Elves did not resurrect after he died. Everybody says his daughter, our Queen has this miraculous power. We guess Legolas—her only child—has this power, too. It’s wonderful if the whispers are true. Legolas can take good care of you as long as death needs not to concern...”</p><p>“I don’t need to be taken care of.”</p><p>The human interrupted the cordial elvish lord.</p><p>“Ah, Estel, you get angry.” The blonde shook his head with a smile, “Proud posterity of Isildur, Legolas will be sad if he hears your words. I still remember the meeting one month ago. He unhesitatingly defended and supported you after Boromir queried your bloodline. Maybe you don’t know, we were extremely worried that the prince of Mirkwood would grudge you. Making an enemy of Legolas will be a big problem for you. Arwen was the most anxious and depressed at that time. She loves you. But on the other hand, she loves him as her own brothers. She’s unwilling to see the conflict between you and Legolas. As a matter of fact, the abstinent elves can’t control their emotions when it comes to love. For instance, Master Elrond’s ancestor, princess Lúthien Tinúviel. She refused the love from a prince of Fëanor and chose Beren. As a result, the elves of middle earth divided. Master Elrond was hunted by his kin and suffered a lot. And you? Legolas doesn’t hate you and becomes one of your best friends. Have you noticed? Master Elrond laughs up his sleeve as Legoals shows your friendship. Later, Arwen knows. She finally gives a beautiful smile.”</p><p>The human finally cracked a smile:</p><p>“How is she? Haven't seen her for quite a while. Will she attend the banquet tonight?”</p><p>“Well, no,” The blonde elf smiled and shook his head, “she has been too busy recently, even has no time to chat with Master Elrond! She’s making something. Estel, that’s her gift for you!”</p><p>“...A gift? For me?”</p><p>Profound and curious were in his brunet eyes.</p><p>“Of course! You’re her future husband! She loves you with all her heart. Now you’re in the Fellowship of the Ring. You’ll go down south and visit your South Kingdom. I think she had presaged something and began to make a huge flag. She’ll embroider the flowered White Tree for Gondor, the Seven Stars which symbolize King Elendil and the high crown of Noldor on the flag. The stars flame in the sunlight. The crown is bright in the morning, for it is wrought of Mithril and gold! I saw the flag for once, such amazing although it’s not finished. Ah, Estle! Aragorn! That flag strikes me that you’ll be the honorable king shortly after. Then you can get married to Arwen—please forgive my mawkishness. At all events, the Evenstar of all elves in middle earth will leave us from everlasting to everlasting.”</p><p>“I know. How can I blame you for your sentiment, Glorfindel? I understand. You love her just as Master Elrond and her twin brothers.”</p><p>Those sincere eyes made the blonde elf’s sorrow turn to joy.</p><p>“All right. I’ll go to the banquet hall. Are you coming with me, Estel?”</p><p>Glorfindel facilely stood up.</p><p>“I wanna stick around for a while.”</p><p>His human companion overlay the lawn.</p><p>“As long as you like it. Need I send an elf and bring you some food?”</p><p>“Thanks for the trouble.”</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>The blonde was about to leave with a smile. The human’s sound stopped him:</p><p>“...Glorfindel.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“That day—one month ago, Arwen attended the party which was for Frodo and his friends—I know she rarely appears on public occasions—Did she get angry about my absence?”</p><p>“Of course not!” The blonde elf was grinning. “ She knew you were busy getting down to business. What's more, afterwards you met with her around the fireplace and talked. We listened to the songs till midnight. You humans are always anxious about these details, Estel. But Arwen is an elvish princess. Her choice had been made. She won’t bother by such details.”</p><p>Been comforted, the human gave a smile:</p><p>“All right, I think too much. Glad to hear that. I feel relieved. Thanks so much, Mr. Thousands of years.”</p><p>“Maybe you can call me ‘Mr. Ten Thousand years’—” The blonde laughed out loud and waved his hand to Aragorn, “See you tomorrow, anxiety-ridden mortal kid.”</p><p>After the elvish lord left, Aragorn was still overlaying the lawn. Staying at this secret place, his eyes were deep. A myriad of thoughts crowded into his mind, even those elves couldn’t see through his heart. Soon, an elf sent him some food according to Glorfindel’s command. The human smiled and chatted with him for a while, ate and drank something. Then the elf left, Aragorn lost in his thoughts again. Unsurprisingly, as the future king, now he confronted his greatest challenge and opportunity. This was a turning point in his life. All sorts of things were weighing on his mind. He had to think more than the elves.</p><p>After sun set and dusk fell, the moon and stars were blinking in the sky now. In the distance, splendid music and songs flowed on. The human knew his place of thought and contemplation would be lively tonight. The elves’ songs would last all night. Their history was centuries-old, their poems and songs were meaningful and thought-provoking, even the whole night was not enough for them. The elves were graceful. Unlike other creatures, they would not drink roundly, laugh aloud, dance around or roughhouse with each other. In Rivendell’s banquet hall, everyone was courteous, every activity was in connection with singing and writing the most elegant poems. All the creatures in Rivendell would join in this elvish grand banquet. But the human on the lawn preferred a quiet place, he decided to stay here all night long. Anyhow, with the protection of elvish magic, Rivendell was as warm as spring even in winter.</p><p> </p><p>It was so quiet here, he could hear his own breath clearly.</p><p>Hence, he heard those faint footsteps approaching. As though the shaking grasses could be felt.</p><p>Only an elf would be so lithe.</p><p>The sound of footsteps wandered around the bushes for a while. All of a sudden, the comer seemed to have found something and brushed through those branches and leaves.</p><p>Turned his head to look at the bushes calmly, the human saw a silver brilliance which was shining like the falling stars.</p><p>“Estel? Ah—Sorry, I don’t know you were here... Do you stay with... No, are you here alone?”</p><p>The elf was a little surprised to see Aragorn here. This unexpected encounter made his words incoherent. Legolas was amused by himself:</p><p>“I see the reflection of a water surface and feel curious about it, then come over.  Unexpectedly, besides the water and lawn, I can meet you here, Estel.”</p><p>Aragron gave him a smile:</p><p>“I’ve never thought you can come back today either. But, you don't need to apologize although I come first. You talk as though you think I’m supposed to stay with someone—Arwen. Am I right, Legolas?”</p><p>The prince nodded. His silvery hair was dancing just as water ripples under the moonlight.</p><p>“I arrived in Rivendell when the sun set. I reported to Master Elrond first. Sauron’s Ringwraiths were vanished. I didn’t see them on my way to the Mirkwood. Glorfindel teached them a lesson. Maybe they were badly hurt and not able to get around for a while. Just now I’d attended the banquet. A moment later, I wanted to walk out. Then I left—I found you and Arwen were not there. I think you should stay with her tonight. It’s surprised to see you all alone. I think Arwen is here as I see you.”</p><p>“It’s not easy to stay with her.” Aragorn smiled quietly after the elf finished his explanation. “You know, Legolas, I don't see her nearly as much as I'd like. I see her as rarely as you. Now she’s preparing an important gift for me. But I’m told this news by someone else.”</p><p>“...Estel?”</p><p>“Don't be surprised, Legolas.” The human’s eyes darkened, “We both know Arwen is the brightest Evenstar in middle earth. She already chooses me and gives up everything about the elves. It’s miraculous that I got my reward in advance. In other words, I’m not qualified to love her as she chooses to love me. She’s a unique treasure, whether in the past or in the present. Nevertheless, it’s not easy to see a unique treasure, even for a ‘human’ who loves her and she loves. On the other hand, I’m still fighting hard for her love. Once in a while, I can put a ornate robe on and wear some jewelry, stand by her side and hear the elvish songs as a noble Eldar. Most of the time, I’m covered all over with blood and mud in the wilderness. Dirty as a wild boar, tired as a dog. My eyes are bloodshot, my hands are bloody just as a butcher—You know best, right?”</p><p>“...Yes, I do... But, Estel, actually...”</p><p>The prince wished to say something but stop on a second thought. As he hesitated, Aragorn smiled calmly with complex emotions in his eyes:</p><p>“What do you want to say, Legolas?”</p><p>“I...” Those thin lips moved, the prince hesitated again, “No, I don’t want to say that, no... But, Estel... No, Aragorn, I don’t know what to say...”</p><p>“I know where this is going.” The human proceeded with the thread of his discourse, “You’re going to tell me ‘Estel, take it easy. As an elf, Arwen is less troubled about lacking her lover’s company than humans. We won’t be so sensitive to time. A few days, a few months, a few years, several decades or hundreds of years are about the same. Arwen won’t drift apart because she lacks of your company. She’ll still love you though you don’t often see each other. She has made her choice and it will never change. Likewise, Master Elrond never means to prevent you from meeting. He’s used to the elvish sense of time, doesn’t notice you and Arwen hadn’t meet for a long time.’ That's all you want to say, Legolas. You’re going to tell me about these common senses of the elves. Your parents are still in love with each other, don’t feel wrong as they’ve already separate for thousands of years. Master Elrond stays in middle earth, his wife Celebrían had sailed to the Valinor five hundred years ago. They’re not an unhappy couple. Their love will exist forever. The elves are immortals, have endless time. They don’t care about waiting, no matter how long it takes.”</p><p>“You don’t say anything because you know me better than Master Elrond. You know I’m familiar with these elvish common senses. All of those are correct, but what a pity, I’m just a human. What may man within I hide, though an elf on the outward side. I’m not immortal. I’ll grow older. My time is precious, no matter how short it is. I follow the common senses of humans. One minute is lengthy for me, one day is a loss. I’ll be restless and suspicious after one month of separation. You know this, you know my heart better than anyone. So you hesitate, Legolas—As time goes by, my time is getting shorter. I’ll feel irritable and rage as you say these. My suppressed emotions and inner darkness will outburst too.</p><p>“Estel...”</p><p>Heard the human’s last words, the elf trembled a little while calling his name with a shaky voice. Under the moonlight, Legolas turned pale in a split second, as if the cold wind blew through some hidden cracks of the magic in Rivendell.</p><p>The bright moonlight lit this small place, dispelled the darkness.</p><p>With a sign, Aragorn’s complex emotions vanished as the elf trembled. Now he was calm down. He looked at the elf in front of him thoughtfully:</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not upset. After all these years, my heart gradually calms down. I know  what I should do for Arwen. And I already swear not to mad at you or lose temper in front of you, never.”</p><p>In the end, the Dunedain presented a true calm smiling face.</p><p>“Estel...”</p><p>Legolas relaxed himself, too.</p><p>Patted the area next to him, Aragorn gave the prince an invitation:</p><p>“Well, can you sit down and accompany with me?”</p><p>“Sure—”</p><p>The elf came up close from those bushes after some hesitations, then sat down on the lawn:</p><p>“Actually—I wonder if I can find you all alone somewhere. I want to tell you something, Estel. We can talk about it tomorrow, that makes no difference. I think Master Elrond will tell you for me...Well...Estel... I’ll join the Fellowship of the Ring as the elves’ delegate.”</p><p>“What?!” Aragorn sat up straight with a rush. His eyes were no longer mild but glittered with shock. “Why? Who told you to join?! How could King Thranduil agree to that?!”</p><p>Legolas slightly moved back as the human sat up, but he didn’t hesitate any longer:</p><p>“I made my own decision. Perhaps my father didn’t want to consent. But, Estel, both you and I can’t guess his thoughts sometimes. I’m glad that my father didn’t decline my request. Don’t forget what you said. If you need to fight in Mordor, you want me to come with you. Now the sword of Elendil(*Which cut down Sauron’s fingers in the movie) is recast, Andúril shines with the light of the sun and the moon. I know you not only take the Ring-bearer to the south, but also want to fight a decisive battle with Sauron—I’m just keeping my promise, Aragorn.”</p><p>Legolas didn’t call the human’s elvish name, but his true name just at that time when they made a commitment.</p><p>“I’ve said, I’ll never mad at you.”</p><p>Aragorn recovered his composure, placidly stared at Legolas. Stretch out his hand, the Dunedain grabbed the silvery elf by the waist. He stopped the prince from drawing back and narrowed the distance between each other again. His other hand was caressing that delicate face.</p><p>“Although, sometimes you’re really provoking.” The human added.</p><p>Still put his hand around the elf’s waist, Aragorn felt the weight on his arm had changed. Legolas drew back unconsciously as his voice died away. The prince couldn’t get out of Aragorn’s arm. The human’s hand on his waist was no longer gently. The elf was trapped in the human’s arm. But that hand which moved on his face was still gentle.</p><p>Legolas was flushed. He dropped his eyes involuntarily and murmured:</p><p>“I know you’ll be angry. I know...Aragorn, but you see, I’ll go there one day... I can’t forget... If I don’t do something, then I’ll never forget... That thing, only you know besides my father... You know me... I don’t want to make you angrier, so I have to choose—follow you or do it by myself...”</p><p>This time, the prince didn’t hesitate or worry about Aragorn’s anger. His sound was fitful because of the human’s hand. Aragorn was caressing the elf’s graceful neck now. Legolas’s voice gradually got lower and lower. That warm hand made the elf lift his face spontaneously. Under the long eyelashes, those half-closed azure eyes looked straight at the human’s eyes, which were dark like the sea at night.</p><p>The elf had no chance to say more. Aragorn leaned forward and placed his lips on the pale and beautiful ones.</p><p>The kiss was gentle at first, then gradually turned into passionate and fierce. Suddenly, Legolas fell into the human’s clutches. Aragorn’s iron grip around the his slender waist tightened, almost made him feel pain. Been bitten, the prince’s lips parted. The Dunedain inserted his tongue deep into the elf’s mouth. Legolas had difficulty in breathing and didn’t get enough oxygen. As soon as the oxygen was gone, he was breathless. His limpid azure eyes were swimming with tears, his vision blurred.</p><p>The tearful elf compliantly allowed this passionate kiss, stuck out his tongue and kissed back. His body leaned forward and got closer to that strong human body.</p><p>Because of the oxygen deficit and the kiss, the prince lost his consciousness and collapsed. He felt the Dunedain loose the grip on his waist. He was still propped up by Aragorn’s arm. His mind was blank. He could only feel his breathing difficulties and tachycardia.</p><p>He thought their kiss would be enough, but he was wrong.</p><p>Aragorn kissed and licked the prince’s uncovered slender neck inch by inch. Legolas almost cried out for the itching sensation. Concealed beneath the loose elvish robe and the archers’ tight-fitting suits, his erection was grasped in a warm hand. He cried in surprise:</p><p>“Aragorn, no...”</p><p>The elf shakily attempted to push the warm hand between his legs away. It almost drove him mad. The Dunedain kissed the skin around his soft ear, whispered a little unhappily:</p><p>“Why not, Legolas? Your body is honest, you want this.”</p><p>The elf’s answer was fitful:</p><p>“But...we’re...in Rivendell...not...the Mirkwood...”</p><p>“So what? You seem very excited.” The human didn’t let the elf go and went on in a deep voice. “Let me see, when was the last time I saw you? Yes, Gollum—Damn, I don’t want to talk about that thing now. We only stayed together for five days. And you pushed me into a lake on the first night. Well? Did you forget I said that I need for compensations? Then I must leave and give assistance to those hobbits of the Shire. I haven’t seen you for nearly a year...”</p><p>“...Just...one year...Not for a long time...Ah—”</p><p>The human clenched his hand around that erection gently, stopped the elf’s excuse. His warning broke the prince’s remnants of sanity:</p><p>“Just one year? Legolas, do you forget what I said? I’m not an elf, I only follow common time senses of humans—I can forgive everyone except you. You violate knowingly. You’re already making me angry. I won’t choose tolerance even I swear that I won’t be mad at you.”</p><p>Legolas was sobbing. His hip followed the movement of the human’s hand and waggled. He was indulging his own pleasant sensation, occasionally quivered and convulsed.</p><p>They were very close now. As his body swung, the prince could feel the human’s stronger erection clearly. When Aragorn pressed his body against Legolas, the prince felt a burning sensation from the human’s scorching body. Their clothes didn’t insulate from heat. The prince didn’t notice he had spread his legs, let the human take his chance and pressed close to him. He didn’t care about it. He could only feel the human’s touch. Those touches burnt like a flame, disturbed his mind. He couldn’t think, just moved and moaned by his instinct.</p><p>The elf whimpered as the man took off his trousers. Felt chilly as the cool night breeze blew, he muttered disapprovingly. When Aragorn’s fingers gently touched the softest skin around the prince’s erection, Legolas’s whimper turned into entreated and sobbed.</p><p>“Say my name, Legolas.”</p><p>The Dunedain’ voice was deeper. The elf was unconsciously rubbing the human’s erection while moving his hip. Thought it as an invitation, Aragorn’s lust became increasingly strong.</p><p>“...Aragorn...Aragorn...”</p><p>The elf unconsciously repeated the human’s true name again and again.</p><p>The prince never disappointed him and miscalled since the day they first meet and first hug.</p><p>The human moved his hand. Without the hand on his waist propped up, Legolas grasped the front of Aragorn’s cloth helplessly. The man got some seminal fluid from the prince’s erection and smeared evenly in that secret entrance.</p><p>Legolas’s moan grew louder and put his hands around the Dunedain’s neck. He knew it was painful at first. What happened next would make him shy and timid. He couldn’t help crying and entreating for gentle treatment.</p><p>“Aragorn...it’s hurt...”</p><p>The human’s finger left the secret entrance after finished preparation. The prince felt empty and begged:</p><p>“...No! Aragorn, I need you!”</p><p>“I know, I know...my adorable Legolas...”</p><p>Heard the human’s heavy breathing near his pointed ear, the prince flushed. Aragorn stopped suppressing his desire. With a firm thrust, he slid his erection fully into the elf’s secret place. He rammed inside and fucked the prince with hard thrusts, the lithe body was trembling with his fierce movement.</p><p>At this moment, Legolas couldn’t cry out. He bit on his own hand which was still around Aragorn’s neck, if not, his cry would alert the others in Rivendell—They were in the territory of Master Elrond, not the palace in Mirkwood.</p><p>The elf’s lips were not pale any more, they were dyed red by the blood on his hand. But he felt no pain right now. Sexual pleasure made him forget everything, he was about to come.</p><p>With the final and fiercest thrust, Aragorn came and filled the elf’s inside. Legolas ejaculated, too. This warmth in body made Legolas feel satisfied and relieved. Closed those azure eyes, he relaxed. The Dunedain hugged him, settled themselves on the lawn.</p><p>The prince relaxed himself and enjoyed the quiet and empty for a while. His mind wandered. Their passionate sex and the hug warmed him. Well, he’d always be safe and warm in Aragorn’s embrace.</p><p>Slowly regained consciousness, he heard the human’s murmur:</p><p>“...You’re deliberate and full of worries all the time. I must consider keeping you from hurting yourself next time—I’d better kiss you and let you bite my lips instead.”</p><p>The elf involuntarily cracked a smile. Soon he frowned and moaned because of the wound which was bitten by himself on his hand. Then his wounded hand was taken in a warm grasp. Aragorn applied some ointment on the bite and pecked the blood on the elf’s hand. Legolas called him with a smile:</p><p>“Aragorn.”</p><p>“Hum?”</p><p>“Although I have been to Mordor, but you know I can’t get there alone because I’m not know the way...So, don’t leave me alone, Okay?”</p><p>Raised himself on his elbows, the Dunedain now was above the prince’s slender body. Aragorn kept his eyes on this beauty silently.</p><p>“All right.” The human finally nodded after a while. “Legolas, let’s go there together. I want you to stay with me and follow me from moment to moment...”</p><p>An enormous but devilish grin spread across his face:</p><p>“From tonight.”</p><p>Under the starlight, Aragorn bent over and gave the seductive elf a fervent kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Legolas did have the power of resurrection, all of them found out in an angst way :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There're two timelines in this work: Aragorn and Legoals became friend and the Fellowship.<br/>This chapter happened in three years later after they met in the Lake Town.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind in this vast forest brought the elves’ pretty laughter and singing. The running water murmured occasionally.</p><p>Aragorn was invited to the Star Castle in the deep forest while he passed though the Mirkwood for the second time.</p><p>That day, he was trudging along a trail that few people knew it. This secret was not told by the elves of Mirkwood, but his old friend Bilbo Baggins. This trail was a shortcut from west to east. It took longer if he used the main road. The Dunedain decided to pry on the Dark Lord and investigate further. This time, he didn’t need to bypass this huge forest which divided the whole middle earth in two. This shortcut saved time for him. Now he could leisurely walk down the trail that he heard from his childhood stories a long time ago. For him, it was not a dangerous adventure. And Bilbo and the thirteen dwarves had to be careful while they walked through this vast forest. But Aragorn felt very safe and expected a lot in King Thranduil’s territory although this lush forest was sepulchral.</p><p>He met his expectation as he came to the fearful and magical black-water river in Bilbo’s story.</p><p>In Bilbo’s story, this raging black-water made the hobbit uncomfortable. It was said creatures would fall in a faint and drop into deep sleep as long as they touched the water from this magical river. They might fall into the river and drowned. If some lucky passengers fainted in the road, they would be sunk in sleep until their dying day, became a pile of bones and lied in the deep forest forever. If wanted to get across the river, they needed to find a oarless boat. In Bilbo’s adventure, that boat was stranded on the other side of this river. Now the Dunedain fortunately saw a boat on the black-water river. Actually, not only some oars were on this boat, there were also some beautiful elves.</p><p>Fourteen elves.</p><p>There were twelve elvish oarsmen respectively sat on both sides of the gunwale. An elvish helmsman steered the boat. The last one was smiling and waving to him at the stern, standing beside a seat which was covered with soft fabrics. Above the black-water river, a burst of midday sunshine sent a beam of light through the thick woods. The silvery hair glowed like burnished gold. Illuminated in the dazzling lights, the river was shimmering.</p><p>“I’m going home, happen to meet a squirrel. This tiny creature told me there was a human in our forest. He looks like a king but his appearance is as mess as a wanderer. I have a feeling that I can meet a new friend, then wait one more night—Are you in a hurry, the King of the western Lost Kingdom?”</p><p>The prince’s voice was melodious like a bagpipe, came through this not very broad river.</p><p>The human bowed respectfully:</p><p>“Your Highness, the prince of the eastern Forest Kingdom, you’re right. I tramp to the east for my lost kingdom, but not in a hurry. Thanks for letting me use those trails of the Mirkwood last time, I succeeded in getting back in time and repelling those rebarbative orcs. Recently, I so seldom have had an opportunity to enjoy my leisure time. I’m very surprised to see you kindly wait for me here and greet to me. I cannot help hoping you may bring me to an otherworldly sort of place and save my homeless soul. If you want to invite me to walk around the east with you during this period of free time, my answer is yes. I miss the opportunity to enjoy leisure. By the way, I don’t want to visit the eastern battlefield.”</p><p>The elf smiled melodiously once Aragorn’s sound fell. He gracefully made a gesture, then the helmsman ordered the others to set sail. His laughter grew louder as the boat got closer.</p><p>“Estel, since you put it that way, go on board. You’re invited to my palace in the deepest forest. It would be too harsh if I tell you that I shouldn’t take an unfamiliar friend there. As a matter of fact, your ancestor Isildur was invited during the time of the War of the Last Alliance. You’ll be the second human who has visited my Star Castle.”</p><p>The Dunedain accepted the invitation gladly and jumped into the boar nimbly. He sat opposite to the prince. Legolas handed him a semitransparent cup which was made of white crystal. Aragorn shrugged and said:</p><p>“Only the first would be remembered. Well, the second is not bad.”</p><p>“Drink some wine. This is a special local product. The Lake-men make it, we reprocess.” The elf grinned and proposed a toast to the human. “You already taste some sweet wine which is made by humans—Liebrraumilch. But I prefer the unsweetened one we reprocess. It’s with the fragrance of flowers. It reminds me of the wonderful smell of our forest, velvety and refreshing. The Lake-men call it Silvaner which means the son of the forest. The true Silvaner has a complicated production process. We use long-necked copper pots, distill it twice. Then we decant it into oak barrels and store it for twenty years—Liebrraumilch is mellow and sweet, but Silvaner is flawless. Isildur was sent by my grandfather during the war. And you, Estel, proud Aragorn. You’re invited because you’re my friend.”</p><p>As soon as Legolas stopped, the Dunedain grinned and drank the amber liquor in one gulp. He gasped in admiration:</p><p>“It is flawless.” </p><p>(*I don’t know if I express clearly: Isildur is compared to Liebrraumilch, Aragorn is compared to the flawless Silvaner.)</p><p>After setting sail, the white boat was taking their prince and his friend to that legendary elvish palace. As the boat sailed, this mysterious magic river gradually widened. After a while, they sailed into a vast expanses of water. Nobody had ever marked this place on the map. This river flew south, then turned east. The Star Castle was near the big bend. Silver sands and cobblestones covered the flood land. Besides the border line between flood land and forest, there was a gentle slope. On the hilltop, the nattier blue castle walls glowed in the setting sun. It was shrouded in the gold and red sunset clouds. The elves lifted their white oars and prepared to row the boat ashore after the helmsman demands. This white boat drifted with the current and inertia force, slowly entered the ferry just as a graceful swan.</p><p>Aragorn stood by the river. The wind in the deep forest brought the elves’ pretty laughter and singing. The running water murmured occasionally.</p><p>Since then, the glory Chieftain of Dunedain sometimes visited this secret palace as long as he got some free time while he passed by the Mirkwood.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go again, Strider!”</p><p>Aragorn’s ally said discontentedly. The human smiled, greeted King Thranduil with a perfect and polite bow. The King of Mirkwood was one of the most powerful creatures in middle earth.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Aragorn said with a smile, “how can I forget to ask after the ally I respect most? The Mirkwood really help us a lot after you agree to ally with the Dunedain. I have to express my gratitude constantly.”</p><p>“But I don’t stay here frequently. Especially these days, the enemies are flexing their muscles.” The elvish King was insusceptible. His voice was overbearing and extremely displeased. “Don't make an excuse. You should not visit Legolas’s palace. The Star Castle was built for his mother, my beloved wife. Now it’s a land of idyllic beauty for my beloved son. If you really want to thank me, you can visit my place directly! Why do you go deep into the forest and bother my child?!”</p><p>“Because Legolas is my best friend. And we have an unbreakable treaty of alliance. I think I love him as much as you do, Your Majesty.”</p><p>The Dunedain answered fervidly, pretended to be unable to understand the King’s implication. The ally he respect most was pale with anger.</p><p>“Human! Don't push your luck! I do accept your treaty of alliance. But I do not agree to let you make friends with my son!”</p><p>Aragorn bowed politely again, replied calmly:</p><p>“Your Majesty, I thought the reasons why you forgive me for my offence and agree to align with the Dunedain from north, are my friendship with the prince.”</p><p>The King fell silent all of a sudden.</p><p>King Thranduil’s appearance was above the ordinary type of the elves. Those creatures who were not familiar with these beautiful elves couldn’t realize this ‘unusual’. The King looked like a man of forty years old. And he was more handsome. Aragorn was very surprised when he first met him. The King wasn’t a human who got the gift ‘death’ from Iluvatar. He was an immortalized elf, his time was endless. Yes, critically wounded and heart-broken would kill an elf. Aragorn had seen the elves met with their death before, but never met with a pure-blood elf who would ‘grow old’. The King was the first.</p><p>In some ways, when he first met the King, the Dunedain was as impressed as he first met Legolas. But they were different.</p><p>He saw an Ainur enter the world of mortals when he first met the prince.</p><p>And he thought a mortal broke into the fairyland when he first met the King.</p><p>Back then, Aragorn was walking with Legolas while a middle-aged creature approached them. The Dunedain glanced at that creature briefly, considered him as a Half-elven from the Mirkwood. This elf was very handsome, more than most elves. But he was elderly, his brilliance was dim. Aragorn confirmed his own guess. However, almost the next instant, the elf showed his extraordinary brilliance. The human only saw such sacred lights from the noble Noldor elves, Master Elrond and Lady Galadriel. His common senses of the elves were breaking down! This unimpressive elf was a noble. The human suspected that something had made him hallucinate—he never thought he didn’t hallucinate. At this time, Legolas’s conduct proved that everything was true.</p><p>“Ada.”</p><p>Walked past Aragorn, the beautiful prince knelt at that strange middle-aged elf’s feet. Legolas wouldn’t bend his knees to anyone else. The Dunedain didn’t see his expression, but the sincere love and respect in his tone were unmistakable.</p><p>At this point, the human had just found out the middle-aged elf’s hair was blonde. The Lake-men’s conversations about the King of Mirkwood came to his mind.</p><p>Aragorn could see that the elvish King’s brilliance was shown only for his beloved son. King Thranduil was tainted by humans’ defects as others knew. He was greedy and eccentric, not like an honorable and tasteful elf. But stood in front of his son, the King was definitely a noble Eldar who inherited from an Vanyar elf. It appeared that King Thranduil really doted on his son. And that was why Aragorn was unfortunate.</p><p>Before they met King Thranduil, the elf signed and told the human that his father was furious. The King knew Aragorn had promised to accompany his son to leave the Mirkwood and fight shoulder to shoulder in Mordor someday. He wouldn’t get mad at his son on all accounts. But Legolas couldn’t disregard his father’s anger, to be more exact, his sorriness—at least it was sorriness for Legolas. Because of this, the Dunedain never redeemed their pledge as he visited the forest. And the King of Mirkwood never treated him with courtesy.</p><p>Even so, King Thranduil didn’t purposely make difficulties for Aragorn when they made an oath of alliance.</p><p>Before the King decided to ally, his expression was unreadable. That moment, he was neither a mortal without a brilliance nor a holy and noble Eldar. Aragorn didn’t understand his expression. Somehow, the human remembered Legolas’s azure eyes when they made that deal.</p><p>The father-son’s expressions were alike as they fell silent.</p><p>Back to now, beyond the Dunedain’s expectation, King Thranduil suddenly grinned and broke the silence:</p><p>“Do you really think so, human?” The King shook his head and stood slowly. “Do you really think I don’t care about you dare to take my son’s bride away? I choose to ally with you. It isn’t for my son forgiving you and becoming good friends with you. On the contrary, I just want to alienate you because of the friendship between you and my precious son. But I will agree to align and pay you. I know you will bring me what I want. Don’t worry. I’m fairer than you think and know, although my reputation for greed is widely known and I dislike you. You will get your due reward. Likewise, you must meet my requirement—Ah, my dear Legolas, is our Jabadao dancing party(*Jabadao is a folk contredanse, from Brittany, France) about to start?”</p><p>The elvish King stood up—not for the human. His son appeared at the far end of the hall. Didn’t care about the Dunedain, King Thranduil strode towards the prince, took him in his arms and lovingly inquired.</p><p>“Yes, Ada.”</p><p>Legolas answered gently and decorously. His appearance was more charming. His silvery hair was softer than his father’s blonde one. He harmoniously united with the cyan palace. The Star Castle’s color was lighter than those moss-covered walls of that watery city. The utensils and furniture in this palace were made of beech wood, painted with colorless coating, were studded with leucocratic gemstones—most of them were emeralds, others were white gems.</p><p>The father-son’s eye colors were both azure, except the prince’s was laddish. When his son’s eyes were full of joy, the cranky King was reasonable.</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Come with me, my child. Let’s walk and talk. Tell me, who do you choose as your dance partner? Who is the lucky and adorable girl?”</p><p>“...Ada, you forget to invite Estel...”</p><p>The prince whispered to remind his father.</p><p>“Ah! The Strider—”The King pretended to suddenly remember the ignored human, “My good-mannered ally who claims he loves my son as much as I do—Okay, Strider, Dunedain, come with us! Since you make an alliance with the elves of Mirkwood, you can see our customs and our entertainments. We’re not as elegant as the elves in Rivendell. We do not sing or versify but are really happy. Come and join our Jabadao, a rural dancing party of the Silvan Elves! But, Legolas, where should our ally look for a dancing partner in a short time?”</p><p>“Estel, you can stay with me when the dancing party begins. I’ll tell you some etiquette while my father makes a toast. As for your dancing partner—” Legolas stretched out his hand to invite his human friend, meanwhile he explained to his father: “That’s all right. We can change or ‘steal’ partners from each other today. I hope Aragorn is able to find a girl.”</p><p>“That’s Okay, my child. A strider can find his way in the darkest southern place. It’s easy for him to find a girl under the starlight.” Unexpectedly, King Thranduil confirmed his charm. But apparently it was not his intention. “My dear Legolas, you don’t have to worry about him now.”</p><p>The elvish King took his beloved son’s hand while speaking. Legolas kept pace with his willful father, turned his head to that human and smiled apologetically. According to etiquette, the two noble elves should walk abreast with the Dunedain. As was well-known, old humans sometimes were wrongful and infantile just as children. The elvish King seemed to be tarred with the same brush. As everyone knew, he was tainted by human defects. Aragorn dismissed with a laugh, he could credibly describe the King had ‘returned to normal’. Without another word, he smiled and saw the father-son turned to leave. He followed silently after they took a few steps. A sharp light flashed in the human’s brunet eyes after the noble elves turned, the future king thought quietly to himself:</p><p>“Do I get payment because I already bring what you want? I must suffer a loss without knowing it. My honorific ally, King of the Mirkwood, I’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>On the edge of the lobby, Aragorn found a resting place near the flourishing wistaria. That was an oblong blue stone which was between the wistaria and a big tree. The stone’s surface was hard, smooth and spotlessly clean, thanked to the forest’s pure air. It was a remaining material of the Star Castle. Its hard and smooth surface had been craved over long periods of time. Purely by accident, it was cast aside in the field after the magnificent palace was built and maintained, although the stones were equally good. Would it feel lonely after being abandoned? However, Aragorn found the stone was great located. Laying on it, he could see the lobby through those balmy wistaria. The lobby consisted of countless big and old beech-woods, their cyan trunks made a circle. Above those trees, there was a huge gap among those branches and thick leaves. The gap was like a natural picture frame. The blinking stars and the palace were like a landscape painting. Under the night sky, the meandering river looked like a silver lace, winded through woods. The hillside was covered with trees. The forest reached for many kilometers, extended as the river continued, disappeared into the distance. The wistaria’s fragrance struck his nostrils. The splendid music in that hall was accompanied by the sound of running water.</p><p>Bathed in luminous light of a full moon, the Silvan Elves danced half the night. Despite the Silvan and Noldor elves’ different hobbies, Aragorn thought all these elves loved dazzling starlight. Once fell to their interests, they could do things they enjoyed all night long. As a human, Aragorn didn’t match up to them. His body was not tired to do so, but he would rather sleep in bed a little while as he relaxed.</p><p>Laying on the blue stone, the Dunedain wasn’t sleepy.</p><p>He didn’t feel cold. The Mirkwood had a pleasing climate in midsummer. The cool breeze blew away the heat of summer. The mosquito bites wasn’t a problem. The Silvan Elves fumigated the robes with herbs. Those irritating little things couldn’t get close to him. The music didn’t disturb by making noise. He could barely hear them at the edge of the lobby. And the pretty music wasn’t noisy at all. Furthermore, a joyful and ebullient music had passed away. The elves played an extraordinary elegant and gentle one—</p><p>But this one made the human feel annoyed.</p><p>The Moriquendi were not as noble as their kin. Their dances were folk dances, the melodies were lively and their movements were joyful. Their laughter and sounds were very noisy once the party reached a climax. This vast forest endured all living creatures, including those noble elves in  Mirkwood. Since these nobilities would do the folk dance with the civilians, the party would also make the music of a noble court. The human felt annoyed as dozens of Eldar nobles danced gracefully and trippingly with this very elegant music. Their graceful and smooth movements were reflective and exquisite. The nobles of Mirkwood didn’t love to adorn themselves with jewelries as the other elvish nobles. Their adornments were woven of flowers and leaves just like civilians. In middle earth, all these nobles’ brilliance were equal glamorous. Basking in the brilliance, those mediocre flowers and leaves were as splendid as gems and jewels. While the nobles was dancing, the other elves stopped laughing and playing. At some point, the dancing nobles began to sing a song softly along with music. The full moon hid behind the clouds, pale starlight and the elves’ brilliance shone in a gorgeous pairing. What in front of Aragorn was ethereal, he felt as if he was in a beautiful dream.</p><p>The Dunedain were used to graceful and holy elves, but what was in front of him was still touching. His annoyance intensified, distracted him from sleeping. He didn’t notice that he was staring at the elf in the center. The elvish prince softly took his pretty dancing partner’s hand, kissed the back of her hand—This was the etiquette of dancing invitation. Aragorn’s sharp view was the best among humans and second only to the elves. He saw a smile lift the corner of the prince’s mouth after that kiss. Legolas’s lips moved slightly, talked and laughed with her. His arm was stretched with graceful posture. They danced trippingly just as a pair of beauteous butterflies. The girl’s brilliance was as splendid as Legolas, haunted him as she danced delicately. Her skirt's hemline was flying, occasional rubbed against his absinthe-green finery. This was Jabadao, the elves could ‘steal’ dancing partners from each other. But the human clearly remembered that the prince chose her as his partner almost every time. The girl’s hair was glowing with gold. This color was rare in the middle earth. It was said that her mother was one of the High Queen’s ladies-in-waiting. The girl’s brilliance showed her honorable bloodline. Aragron knew her name— Legolas told him before the dancing party began—was Kalya. She was named because of her luminous brilliance.</p><p>“Aragorn, I think you'll be surprised that she comes from the Valinor. As my people sail to the Undying Lands in succession, she unexpectedly returns the middle earth. You don't expect this, right? Kalya has been my good friend since my childhood. As her mother accompanied mine to the Valinor, she went along with them. I thought I would never see her in the middle earth again. I never thought she would come back to bring my mother’s benediction and message. I couldn’t be happier. I have been missing my mother since she left here, you know.”</p><p>Of course he knew. The Queen’s message was enough to make the prince give the girl more smiles, not to mention their innocence friendship over the years.</p><p>—And they had known each other for a long time, at least for thousands of years, their relationship was solid. How long had you known Legolas?</p><p>!!!</p><p>A sudden thought made Aragorn shocked. The very thought was stupid and bromidic. In the meantime, this music ended. The sound gradually faded away. The elvish nobles saluted to their partners as the dance ended. There wasn’t time for the human to reflect on his random thoughts, because he saw the prince kiss his constant dancing partner on her roseate cheek and left her side in accordance with the party’s rules. Noticed their prince’s conduct, the elves were smiling happily. They finally had a suitable candidate after the plan for marriage with Rivendell collapsed. This girl might be their princess, her bloodline was as honorable as their Evenstar. The Dunedain should be happy. As long as the prince of Mirkwood found a more satisfactory and appropriate future bride, Aragorn’s problem would be solved. He could bury the hatchet with King Thranduil and the Mirkwood. His friendship with Legolas would never be affected by the love between him and Arwen again. In the past three years after their first meet, they took their breaks in Star Castle together; fought the enemies near the south end of Mirkwood together; walked along the river together. He absolutely should be happy without doubt. Then why he couldn’t lift the corner of his mouth? He was not exactly overjoyed. Why?</p><p>Aragorn didn’t laugh, blankly stared the prince who was taking his break. The hall became temporarily livened up. The elves went back and forth, chatted with each other. Their prince had a small talk with his retinues for a while. Then he stopped and sought something with his eyes. He was not searching for Kalya. The males and females were separated while they took a rest after dancing. He didn’t need to look for her, because she was conspicuous and remarkable just as himself. Legolas asked some elves who didn’t dance just now about something. Then he left his retinues there and moved towards Kalya. The elves were very astonished. The prince’s movement meant that he was going to exit the party. Out of courtesy, he should bade his dancing partners farewell before leaving. At the Jabadao dancing party, the elves could not say goodbye to their King, but their dancing partners should not be forgotten. If an elf invited many partners and forgot to bid farewell to one of them, then he would be punished harmlessly. The elves might make fun of him, too. Well, the prince didn’t have such problems. He only invited one partner during the whole party.</p><p>Nobody thought Legolas would exit so early including Aragorn. A few elves remembered his human friend’s exit before this dance and said goodbye to his elvish partners. The Dunedain was surprised that Legolas came close after kissing Kalya’s cheek again.</p><p> </p><p>Bypassed those wistaria, the elf chuckled:</p><p>“Child of the sun, does the starlight make you sleepy?”</p><p>(*The humans revived and opened their eyes after the sun rose for the first time, so they were called ‘children of the sun’. And the elves, Eldar, the Ainur call them ‘creatures under the stars’.)</p><p>He knew the answer, the human didn’t close his eyes. Those brunet eyes which looked just like the curtain of night were staring at him without blinking.</p><p>“I’m not as spirited as these creatures under the stars, but not sleepy.” Aragorn turned his gaze and moved to make some room on the stone for his friend. He continued as the elf sat down, “I want to think about something, then walk out halfway.”</p><p>“What’s bothering you, Estel?”</p><p>The prince asked.</p><p>“I didn’t say I’m bothering.” The human waved his hand.</p><p>Legolas shook his head with a smile:</p><p>“Yes, you are—Aragorn.”</p><p>Called his true name, the elf knew he was distracted by some human’s troubles and in a state of preoccupation.</p><p>Actually, the Dunedain didn’t know what was the matter with him either. But he didn’t say it directly:</p><p>“Ah, is that the elves’ mind-reading magic?” Aragorn was smiling, his words sounded like a tease, not a sarcasm. “If I’m worried about some words from my respectable ally, King Thranduil, will his kindhearted prince explain for me?”</p><p>“What did my father say?”</p><p>The elf was distracted now. He took the not good relationship between his father and his friend to heart.</p><p>The human himself seemed quite relaxed:</p><p>“Perhaps I misunderstand. King Thranduil said I had already given him what he wanted. That’s why he agreed to ally with me. But I always asked for help instead of devoting myself as far as I remember. He said I already got rewards, then I must meet his requirements. I think I shouldn’t accept rewards without making a merit.”</p><p>Heard his word, the elf laughed:</p><p>“My friend, don’t worry. You already helped my father carried out his plan just as he said. It's nothing to worry about—my father would never miscalculate.”</p><p>“Really? I have had a good fortune. Then what contributions did I make?”</p><p>“Well—Estel, I think you’ll be angry if you know.”</p><p>“What if I want to know?”</p><p>The human asked persistently. The prince turned his head sideways to look at him. Those azure eyes reflected starlight. Then he shook his head:</p><p>“Then I’m not able to make you change your mind. Okay, let me tell you—So first, you already knew my father sent ambassadors to Rivendell. They represented me and proposed to princess Arwen, but without success. Do you know why my father sent them to make a proposal?”</p><p>“Because you love Arwen?”</p><p>Without answering, the Dunedain asked.</p><p>“This is one of the reasons.” Legolas nodded, “There are others.”</p><p>Aragorn could not help but laugh:</p><p>“Rivendell’s territory is not as large as the Mirkwood’s. But Master Elrond is the most honorable noble in middle earth, just like Lady of the Golden Wood. The Mirkwood and Rivendell are well-matched in strength. Furthermore, Arwen is Lady Galadriel’s granddaughter. As everyone knows, Celebrían is Lord and Lady of Lothlorien’s only daughter. She married with Master Elrond. In other words, if the proposal was accepted, the three mighty elvish kingdom in middle earth would be united—Then I can't figure out. King Thranduil’s plan was thrown into disarray because of me. What had I personally contributed?”</p><p>“Every coin has two sides.” The prince sighed. “You should not forget this, human. As to our issues under discussion, Estel, you just think about ‘unite’, but forget ‘merge’.”</p><p>“Merge?” Aragorn lifted his eyebrows, he sensed the implication. “King Thranduil is really ‘broad-minded’. Does he plan to annex Rivendell and Lothlórien?”</p><p>The ambition was spoken straightforwardly, Legolas continued with a wry smile:</p><p>“Yeah, sort of. Perhaps my father just wanted to unite at first. He was furious after you and Arwen got engaged. Then he calmed himself and contemplated. Finally he smiled, because he realized that he might get more benefits.” </p><p>The Dunedain fell silent, just watched his friend seriously.</p><p>The prince went on to explain:</p><p>“Well, Estel, you can think about it the other way around. If I win Arwen’s affections and marry Master Elrond’s favorite child, I’ll have an important place in Rivendell, even exceed the twins. It’s a little harsh, but be honest, her brothers Elladan and Elrohir are not very capable. So my father was very glad and active as I told him I had fallen in love with her. On the other hand, if she marries me, Master Elrond won’t leave the middle earth as long as we stay here. So he would always be the Lord of Rivendell. Now Arwen decides to stay by your side. The situation is completely not the same. You and her don’t have an eternal future. You may live a long time, but three hundred years are too transitory for elves. As long as think of this, Master Elrond will never stop his grief. Do you understand, Estel?”</p><p>Of course he did, the human’s eyes dropped:</p><p>“In the near future, Master Elrond will leave inconsolably after his daughter and I celebrate a marriage. From the moment she chose me, the fate of Rivendell and her dooms to gentle decline. After their Lord sails to Valinor, Rivendell can’t resist the Mirkwood’s expansion. Although the nobles will follow Master Elrond, King Thranduil can occupy Rivendell’s territory. He can control some important mountain passes and the whole trade routes in the north. The Mirkwood will expand a few fortified points in the west. Besides, most of the elves in Rivendell are civilians. As long as they are loath or unable to follow their Lord, they will bend to the King of Mirkwood—As expected, King Thranduil is very intelligent. He won’t lose anything, on the contrary, he has benefited from this.”</p><p>“Are you angry with my father?”</p><p>Heard the human’s sigh, Legolas took his hand and asked. Aragorn took the soft and slender hand in his palm:</p><p>“No, I really admire him. He’s able to see a silver lining in a bad situation and get benefit from it. He’s really broad-minded. Although people always say ‘our sorrow is the inverted image of our nobleness’(*From Thomas Carlyle’s Life of Oliver Cromwell)—I’m just wondering, Legolas, what do you think about these? For others, my words would be improper. It might sound like I’m trying to sow discord between your father and you. But I cannot help asking, do you hate him? It seems to me that your father considers your marriage and your setback as some bargaining chips in his calculations.”</p><p>“He loves me. That hasn’t changed.” The prince grinned calmly. As friends, their conversation exceeded the bounds. For others, Aragorn’s question did attempt to sow discord as he asked if the elf hated his father. But he just cared about his friend. ‘You’re your father’s bargaining chip’ was really easily mistaken for malice.</p><p>Legolas knew Aragorn cared for him deeply.</p><p>He didn’t need to worry. He tried to persuade the Dunedain:</p><p>“I love my father. But I can’t just love his virtues and his love for me. My father raises me up and teaches me well, although people always say my personality is completely unlike my father’s. As his son, I know he has shortcomings. But I don’t know if I should disapprove—Look at those withered trees in the river, Estel.”</p><p>The prince suddenly changed their subject and pointed to the front. Not too surprised, the human followed his fair finger and saw those dead trees. Some of them almost submerged in the river. Their branches jagged. The withered trees were black, not a leaf on them. They were like some horrific ghosts in the night. Even starlight couldn’t make them better.</p><p>“At this time of year, the river always floods. This year, water level doesn’t rise too much. But sometimes the river overflows the banks. The flood peaks race down and scour. Soils and stones break the riverbed. Then the river would destroy trees, grasses and creatures nearby.”</p><p>Legolas told common sense first, then got to the point:</p><p>“At second Age, my mother still lived in the middle earth. I could not have been more than one thousand years old at the time. I was a child—as an elf. I remembered the water level rose, the muddy roaring water submerged large tracts of river bend, spread to the foot of our castle. After the flood waters receded, my favorite beech forest around our castle was in ruins. Those lifeless beeches were just like those withered trees in the river. That was the first time I could remember that I was very sad. I shut myself in my room and grieved alone. My father was busy restoring and reconstructing after that disaster. He didn’t know I was disgruntled. My mother came and consoled me. At that time, I knew the elvish craftsmen of Eregion had made the powerful Three Rings. Those rings could control mountains, rivers, plants, even climate. The elves used them to create some ideal gardens which were unlikely to appear in the natural environment of middle earth. I didn’t care about the rings until that flood. Although they were allocated appropriately, I still begged my mother to give me those rings after she walked into my room. She’s the noblest princess of elves. Why I couldn’t get anything I want? Declined my request, she said I should not be capricious. And I shouldn’t take what others like. Out of respect, the elvish craftsmen presented those rings to my mother first. And she returned the rings because my father disliked them. I shouldn’t ask her to break the words and contradict herself. My mother didn’t humour me or grant my unreasonable request. She was always very strict with me. Everyone thought she didn’t love me as much as my father did. But they were wrong. And I love her, no less than I love my father. My mother is veritable the noblest princess of elves!”</p><p>Longed for his mother, the prince was a little sad. Then he smiled with pride, his face was fabulous and gorgeous. He shrugged:</p><p>“My father suddenly went back as I confessed to my mother. Didn’t know I was disgruntled, he was told that I didn’t feel very well. Covered all over muds, he stepped into my room in a hurry and was so anxious to clean himself up. At that time, I was too embarrassed to tell him my willful requirement. And he just smiled happily and told me—Legolas, the river had receded, some of the muck that spilled out remained all over the river bend. These are hard-won fertile soil. The beech forest will become more beautiful.”</p><p>“I didn’t remember whether I understood or just got caught up in his excitement. I told him why I was upset as I heard what he said. Then I asked why he didn’t like the three rings. If we had them, there would be no more floods, the beech forest would be more beautiful without this smelly muck. What do you think he said, Estel? He told me the Mirkwood would be as warm as spring all the time. If it didn’t snow in winter, how could I have a chance to build snowmen?”</p><p>The trace of a smile appeared at the corners of the elf’s mouth:</p><p>“That winter, I really kept imploring him to build a snowman for me. The snowman was as tall as the tallest tower of the Star Castle. My father kept sighing reluctantly that he suffered from his own actions as he gathered the huge mass of snow.”</p><p>Infected with the prince’s happiness, Aragorn grinned. He was sincere although he got a bit envious in a flash. He was a posthumous child who had never seen his father. Master Elrond indeed loved him just like he loved his own children, but the Elf Lord wouldn’t indulge with his children. Caught sight of Legolas’s undisguised happiness and felicity, the human who accustomed to lonely felt the warm spring flew through his heart.</p><p>“Well, the night grows late. You really need to rest.” The elf stood up with a smile. “Do you want to sleep here?”</p><p>The Dunedain felt bitter as the prince pulled his hand away. Took control of his emotion, Aragorn answered laughingly:</p><p>“The Mirkwood snows in winter. But today is warm. It’s comfortable to sleep outside in summer. Don’t worry. As a strider, I won’t catch a cold even make a camp in the wilderness.”</p><p>“But it’s a little cold in Mirkwood’s summer night. You’d better cover yourself with quilt. A strider is not much better than other humans. His strong point is his prudence at the moment of facing danger—you told me yourself. It’s not good to catch a cold tonight. You’re going to set out down south tomorrow. Use my cloth as a quilt...”</p><p>The elf took off his absinthe-green robe and covered in the human’s body. He was wearing a silvery short garment. Not the archer’s clothes, but a shirt without a waist belt. The neckband was under his graceful neck, the lower hem didn’t cover his slender legs. The prince bent over and covered the human with his robe. Aragorn was unable to restrain himself and hold the elf’s hand as they got close enough:</p><p>“Legolas.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Actually...I’m going to Dol Guldur.”</p><p>“!?”</p><p>Aragorn knew the prince was shocked. Dol Guldur was the land of happiness in the south of Mirkwood. But two thousand years ago, the Dark Lord polluted there, Greenwood the Great became the Mirkwood. Dol Guldur became a forbidden area. The evil was entrenched there and extended to Mordor. The north of that place was the Mirkwood’s southern frontier. The elves and the orcs often fought battles there. The human was going to penetrate into that horrible dark kingdom, not just fight on the frontier as the elves.</p><p>The prince immediately began to worry.</p><p>“It’s okay.” The Dunedain regretted his impulse for a while mistakenly, he should just let the prince go, not worry him. He had planned to conceal his action. Now he tried to appease his friend: “I must go, but it’s not as dangerous as you think. My most courageous clansmen would go with me. We just need to reconnoitre, not fight with enemies. They’re detouring the western mountain, we’ll meet in the south...”</p><p>“I’ll go with you! Dol Guldur is in the east of our forest. It’s not included in the places which my father doesn’t wish me to go.”</p><p>“NO, Legolas, you know that's not true. King Thranduil would never allow that.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Do you remember? Mordor didn’t keep me from coming back, I was alone at that time. Don’t worry about me. I will not be at risk—” The human smiled proudly. “The humans are the strongest creatures in middle earth. We will fight our way out in Mordor.”</p><p>“Self-righteous human, you are always going to get your way—whatever,” Legolas whispered suspiciously, a glimmer of a smile in his eyes. “But you can stay in the forest beside my palace. Have a nice dream, Aragorn. I’ll see you off tomorrow. There are still some geographical maps in my place. It was drawn before the Darkness fell. I hope it’s useful to you.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>The human suppressed his sense of loss as the prince pulled his hand away again. He didn’t keep his friend from leaving. Followed the beautiful elf with his eyes, Aragorn repressed his uncontrolled emotion and threw it into the corner of memory. He forced himself to close his eyes.</p><p>At this moment, no one including Aragorn ever thought what would happen in the future.</p><hr/><p>Tips from ShuiZhi:</p><p>About the wines, Silvaner is a German brand. And the so called ‘the elves reprocess’ is the method that makes wine into brandy. LOL</p><p>About the Three Rings:</p><p>At second Age, Sauron cheated the the elvish craftsmen of Eregion to make three rings for the elves, seven for the dwarves and nine for the humans. Then Sauron made the One Ring to control them all. In the mid second Age, the War of the Elves and Sauron began, but the elves were defeated. Before death, Celebrimbor, the Lord of Eregion, gave Vilya and Narya to Gil-galad. Nenya was given to Galadriel. The elvish King concealed the three rings.</p><p>In the Lord of the Rings, Master Elrond of Rivendell has Vilya which can control the weather, mountains, trees and so on. Vilya is the most powerful of the three.</p><p>Galadriel of Lothlórien has Nenya which can control water. The trees in her Golden Wood never shed their leaves. Her territory is like spring all the year round. Under the power of Nenya, Mallorn(a kind of tree, only grows in the Undying Lands) could grow in Lothlórien.</p><p>Gandalf the Grey has Narya which can control the fire. Círdan, the master of Grey Havens, gave it to the wizard. After Gandalf met with a mishap in Moria. The ring helped him defeated the Balrog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In next chapter, Aragorn and Legolas contradict with each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn fabulously noticed the wound of his hand. Looked up at the wordless elf, that beautiful face made him very angry.</p><p>His friend shot him, but looked so innocent!</p><p>A growl rose in the injured human’s throat. His voice was inarticulate. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. He was not sure what he want to do. Thoughts of revenge came to his mind first, but his anger would not be absorbed; then he thought about rebuke and query, but his shock would not be appeased. Instead, all he could do was making a meaningless sound. His fierce look was really scary. The face of any creature including his friends and relatives would be pale with fear as long as they saw him now. The darkness deep in his heart emerged, changed to a hideous roar. The meaningless roar was as haunting as that hue of the scary orc who just run away—</p><p>Shit, Orcs! He hated those filthy things the most, from now until forever!</p><p>The human had endured days of continuous combats in the wilderness and dark forest, his clothes were in tatters. Turned with a swish of his tattered over-knee cloak, he trotted away silently. He didn’t do anything superfluous, just completely ignored the beautiful prince. He wanted to get away from him, couldn’t stand to be around him now.</p><p>“Aragorn—”</p><p>The elf was original as silent as a lifeless statue, but now he couldn’t help calling out his friend’s name shakily.</p><p>The Dunedain made no response. He didn’t turn his head or slow down. He saw some elves intend to hinder him, but they were stopped before walked forward. They lifted their gaze to the elf behind the human. The prince might give his order with a gesture. Aragorn didn’t care about any of this. He just wanted to leave right now.</p><p>“Even best friends have their own troubles and secrets—You’re not narrow-minded. You shouldn’t just walk away!”</p><p>Legolas was charging him. But to his surprise, the human apathetically continued to move forward. Aragorn’s unappeasable anger was aggravating. Yes, the bleeding wound was not a big deal. But he took it nearly as seriously. Furthermore, his flames of rage reached the sky.</p><p>Regardless of the Dunedain, the elvish retinues who was going to stop him before moved towards their prince and surrounded him. They kept their voice down and murmured something. Actually they didn’t need to do that, the foster son of Master Elrond could not understand their words. These scarce Eldar nobles of Mirkwood were communicating in the oldest elvish language—Quenya. In front of Aragorn, there was one more retinue who had no brilliance. That one didn’t walk to their prince. The human saw the confusion on his face as he passed by him unhesitatingly. Apparently both of them didn’t understand Quenya. He knew this Moriquendi’s name, Amunus. The prince behind him introduced Amunus with a sweet voice when they first met. At that time, the Dunedain’s moods oscillated between delight and surprise. Now, that scene was like a unreal dream to him.</p><p>“...Aragorn...Estel...”</p><p>His true name and elvish name kept coming up in elves’ conversation. He could only understand his name in their conversation. The prince was justifying. He sounded chagrined and very frustrating, there was a subtle quiver in his voice. The Dunedain didn’t wait to hear more, continued to walk quickly. One of the Dunedains stood in front of him called his name fervidly:</p><p>“Aragorn! I am glad that you are fine. You’re a little harum-scarum this time. I need to advise you even though you’re our chieftain—Wait, I have to do that! Because you’re important to us.”</p><p>That was his clansman, his friend, his brother. His voice was full of concern and devotion. Tried to mobilize the muscles of his mouth and force a smile, Aragorn apologized with his normal tone:</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Prahalad. But don’t worry, I won’t make the same mistake—It's a pity that orc ringleader escaped. I can’t avenge our valiant compatriots’ death. That thing must flee to interior Dol Guldur. We can only hope there’s a chance to seize him next time.”</p><p>“That one is very difficult to deal with, we can’t do anything about him. He’s stronger and more sophisticated than other orcs.” Aragorn’s clansman remarked naively. “Anyhow, his blackened master must punish him because we annihilate all his orcs. Besides, we’re meant to reconnoitre here, not plunge into a decisive battle. Our mission accomplished. Do not go on fighting. Let’s retreat quickly. By the way, did Legolas just catch up with you to follow that orc and fight alongside you before? Why not come back with you? To be honest, I’m grateful for the friendship between you and the Silvan elves. Thank them for their presence and help, we win the battle. Otherwise we must suffer great losses, maybe we won’t get out of this contaminated forest alive!”</p><p>“Legolas’ll catch up after a while. He is discussing something with his retinues.” Aragorn put on a strained smile. “It’s concerned the elves’ secrets. I shouldn’t listen. I come back first just in case you’re worried.”</p><p>Had no idea about what just happened, the Dunedains cheerfully concluded:</p><p>“Anyway, we were in danger before but finally completed our task successfully! We’re safe now!”</p><p>Yeah, they were wrong from the start. And they didn’t know they were unsuccessful.</p><p>Was nothing going to happen if they didn’t tail after those orcs in the wilderness?</p><p>Aragorn didn’t know the answer. He was troubled with this boring problem on their way back. This assumption made no sense. Only a puerile boy would obsess with such things. He needed to face reality and find solutions. Repeated warning himself in mind, the human had to admit that he wasn’t entangled in what had just happened, he couldn’t find any solution.</p><hr/><p>How did it come to this? When did it start? Perhaps it was from that summer night one month prior. Stayed in the forest by that magic river, he was a little upset at that dancing party. It seemed absurd. His uncontrolled emotion had vanished as the sun rose in the next morning. He thought it didn’t exist in his memory. The prince didn’t sleep in the rest of the night. He was busy collecting and collating the old geographical maps of southern Mirkwood. Then he gave them to Aragorn. They smiled and hugged each other while they said their farewells. In the early morning sunlight, the Dunedain swaggered confidently. He didn’t turn around, just waved farewell. A burst of sunshine sent light between his fingers. After arriving the south-eastern wilderness and aggregated with his clansmen, he had no time to think about the elf again. The Dunedains were about to face a serious challenge. He must go all out without distractions.</p><p>In brief, followed Gandalf’s suggestion, the White Council had defeated and drove the Darkness away from the southern Mirkwood four decades ago. Merely ten years later, the Dark Lord became more powerful. Sauron sent his most dreadful Ringwraiths, Nazgûl, attacked and occupied Dol Guldur again. That year, Aragorn met his beloved Arwen the first time, took his plunge and entered the wildness alone. In the east, he and Gandalf the Grey became the best of friends in spite of the difference of age. His new friend mentioned Dol Guldur many times:</p><p>“Nazgûl began to work on his fortress in the south of forest. To rebuild Mordor, he also provided many logs and other resources for his master Sauron. Dol Guldur might change almost beyond recognition now. In the last battle, we were so hasty that nobody recorded those changes in there. Now I’m so worried about that place. One day, there will be a decisive battle between us and the Dark Lord. Dol Guldur is a place of strategic importance. It’s one of the main battlefields that can not be ignored.”</p><p>From that moment, Aragorn remained steadfast in his determination to visit the southern of Mirkwood one day. He was more determined since he made friends with the elves from that vast forest. Fought together against their enemies in the Mirkwood after several times, the Dunedain felt he was equipped to venture into enemy’s territory.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Aragorn intended to sneak into Dol Guldur from the East Bight. It was called the Panhandle of Mirkwood, near the narrowest place of the southern forest. The Panhandle was a natural demarcation line. Now King Thranduil’s territory occupied more than two thirds of the forest, Sauron took over about one third. The Dunedain always haunted this battlefront for the past two years. He was already familiar with the enemy's situations and terrains here, but had no chance to pass the elves’ defensive line and penetrated deep into the southern forest.</p><p>Nowadays, Aragorn changed his mind. On the one hand, the orcs’ fortifications and protection measures around this important battle line strengthened gradually as the Dark Lord got more power. For him, it was more difficult to sneak into the enemies’ territory as time went on. On the other hand, he and his clansmen finally found a chance after restlessly wandered at the edge of the southern forest for a long time. A team of orcs appeared in the east. They might come to reinforce or do something else by their master’s command. The Dunedains didn’t rush out and kill those ugly creatures immediately. Instead, they followed quietly. After a short while, they found those orcs entered the further south forest. The thick wood hid a trail. The Dunedains hadn’t seen it before they walked quite a while in the forest.</p><p>Aragorn and his clansmen were so excited. But they had no idea that their existences were discovered. That orcs team was led by the tallest one. The leader was special, not an ugly, filthy, noisy, short and stupid Goblin. This one looked like a human, but his appearance was uglier and filthier than ordinary Goblins. He didn't make a lot of noise, occasionally growled. He was silent but fearful. A milquetoast would have nightmares about this one all his life. To the Dunedains’ astonishment, this leader had no fear of the sun. These humans saw this nightmarish demon stood under the bright sunlight several times. Meantime, those ordinary Goblins trembled and hid in the shadows.</p><p>This tallest orc gave the humans another big scare after a few days.</p><p>He was not stupid. They might even say, he was intelligent, experienced and crafty.</p><p>After found the Dunedains’ existences, this orc secretly got the exact number of these human and their combat capabilities. He actually knew his team was disadvantaged, then avoided confrontations at all costs. Under the eyes of humans, he secretly contacted with the other teams and informed those orcs to organize an ambush. Finally the orcs fought with those humans, after the foolish ones died, the tallest orc planned to lead the Dunedains into his trap. The main forces of orcs lay in wait for the humans.</p><p>This deadly trap was within an ace of success. The Dunedains were battle-scarred Rangers of the North, the most elite squad. Their leader once sneaked into Mordor and escaped successfully. Besides, the Goblins were difficult to control. These simple-minded creatures were too noisy and unwilling to submit to their team leader.</p><p>Before the main forces encircled his men, Aragorn discovered the danger in time. The Dunedains fought their way out but suffered heavy causalities. He saw two of his compatriots were dead in front of him. Their corpses were full of scars and blood, not to mention the other casualties that he didn’t see. At present, the dense forest and a variety of complex topography helped them a lot. As the Silvan elf said:</p><p>“The forest is a dangerous war zone. A heroic individual can pack more of a punch than a group. Those obstacles partition innumerable paths in the forest. An army cannot gather together. A large number of soldiers will be partitioned into scattered teams. Each battle site can just take no more than twenty soldiers. It is normal in a wild and vast forest. In a war, a forest is a vantage ground for the hell-bent squads and the inhabitants who are familiar with the terrains.” </p><p>The humans were a hell-bent squad, but weren’t familiar with the terrains.</p><p>As a result, they almost intruded into the Fortress of Dol Guldur after got through the close siege. (This fortress appears in the movie The Hobbit. Gandalf found Sauron there. The Wise originally thought that was one of the Ringwraiths.)</p><p>Ran out of the forest, those branches and leaves didn’t block their line of sights any longer. A fortress which was throughout many thorns suddenly came into the Dunedains views. Hesitated for a second, they immediately hid themselves. But it was a little late, the enemies found them.</p><p>At this point, an elvish arrow flew straight and hit its target. It cheered Aragorn up.</p><p>He met his friend again, everything was same as before.</p><p>They smiled to each other as friends, hugged each other as comrade-in-arms. The humans and elves repelled their enemies in union. Then they found a safety zone to get some rest. The prince was wearing olive-drab archer clothes. He could hide himself well in a forest. Caught his breath, Aragorn asked his friend laughingly:</p><p>“Legolas! What are you doing here?”</p><p>The human felt a bit annoyed. He already promised that he would not be at risk. But his friend ignored his promise and put himself in danger. Even so, Aragorn was overwhelmed by ecstasy. He and his compatriots had reached a point where their very existence were at stake. All of a sudden, the elves selflessly supported them and saved them. Those people who lived in comfort and peace would not understand why he was touched. Now he was worrying about the prince’s safety.</p><p>The prince reached out and took the Dunedain’s hand, smiled brightly:</p><p>“An idiot didn’t enter the forest at East Bight. He decided to penetrate into Dol Guldur from another place. I was told that he made a detour to the east and disappeared in the wilderness. I was so curious. Then I followed and checked if he was lost.”</p><p>Aragorn didn’t mind the elf’s tease. It really was a rare experience for him. In the future, Gandalf the Grey would call him ‘the greatest traveler and hunter’. Now, the wise started to call him ‘the great traveler and hunter’. Actually, the elves admired Aragorn’s capacities of trace and way-finding. His abilities were shown in the Mirkwood several times, no less excellent than the prince who knew well about his forest. Of course, he had to admit that he was not familiar with the Mirkwood as Legolas. Seriously, the elf had wandered in his forest for four thousand years!</p><p>Wait, so Legolas was his older friend just like Gandalf the Grey? The wizard came to the middle earth a thousand years ago. Maybe the elf was older? Well, nobody knew how long had Gandalf been living. Aragorn had asked the wizard before. And the wise said:</p><p>“If you’re referring the age of ‘Gandalf’, yes, I’m much younger than the prince.”</p><p>(The wizards were Maiar, just disguised as humans. The leader of Valar, Manwë, ordered them to head for the middle earth and help the elves and humans to fight Sauron. In Valinor, their names were different.)</p><p>Gandalf was sophisticated and cunning. Saw his smile, the Dunedain knew he just played on words. The wizards never looked young from the day they set foot in the middle earth. The creatures with wrinkled faces really could not be seen through.</p><p>To the contrary, the elves always looked young, as pure as children.</p><p>“There has been a build-up of troops at East Bight. It’s not easy to muddle through.” Held the elf’s hand, Aragorn shrugged.</p><p>The prince intended to straighten his ‘younger friend’ out with his extensive experiences, not to preach.</p><p>“It’s proved that you are not fully acquainted with ‘vast forest’.” The elf’s words weren’t kind, but his lively tone was not offensive. “I keep reminding you that a large number of soldiers are useless in a vast forest. Aragorn, these intricate trees and rugged terrain in a forest, especially a natural dense forest, are real physical barriers to the main force. The forces can’t concentrate on areas. Countless interspaces and invisible passageways can disrupt your enemies. The orcs are stupid to concentrate forces at the East Bight. This strategy produces very little effect. The orcs will lose in confusion because they’re unacquainted with the complex terrain. At this time, it’s very easy to pass through—This is how we come here.”</p><p>Finish talking, Legolas grinned and leaned on a megalith. Aragorn couldn’t refute, just spread his hands and admitted his mistake:</p><p>“Ah, yes. I shouldn’t be so smug. Those things I don't know are more than the things I know. Legolas, honorific elvish senior. You teach me a lesson again.”</p><p>“And I know you’re a student who learn fastest, Estel.” The elf appropriately complimented his friend’s modesty. “Now you have learned much more. Do you have any plans about the current situation?”</p><p>The human burst into laughter:</p><p>“All right, Legolas. I don’t want to argue with you. What I learn the fastest, is that I have to take a Silvan elf’s advice in the forest. We’re in a difficult position, facing a dilemma now. We should find a way out as soon as possible, but there is one task left. I have planned to redraw a full map of Dol Guldur. We both know some more accurate information are crucially important for the coming wars—Now do you think the plan will work?”</p><p>The prince blinked his beautiful eyes:</p><p>“Aragorn,” He called the human’s real name, “How could I find sufficient reasons to tell you if it’s unfeasible?”</p><p>Almost the next moment, the Dunedain laughed.</p><p>Legolas didn’t persuade his friend to abort the task he had set himself. Then they walked to the wisteria. Whereat, Aragorn realized that he was reluctant to be rejected by the prince.</p><p>“No, Estel, forget it. We don’t have to cause a complication. Don’t—take that orc too seriously, okay? At least don’t do that now. You have completed your task. Let’s go back. Go back—shall we？”</p><p> </p><p>Until one day, Aragorn recalled that day in the shade of that flowering wisteria, the shadow of leaves covered the prince’s flickering eyes. Just heard the prince murmured ‘go back’, he noticed nothing of his friend’s pleading. At that time, the Dunedain considered the elf kept his voice down because the enemies would find them at any moment. After all that happened, he finally knew the flinch and fear in the elf’s low and tremulous voice.</p><p>But that time, he actually said:</p><p>“I have lost six best clansmen and closest compatriots because of that orc. Now there is a chance to kill him, Legolas, just a few orcs stay with him.”</p><p>He rarely failed miserably. That orc leader was repulsive in countenance. Aragorn couldn’t forget that one’s ugly face which was smeared with blood-red marks. He couldn’t forget that his deep roar. He had already repeatedly told his friend about every detail that they followed the orc team. His friend should know he hated that scruffy bastard very much.</p><p>“Chieftain, those orcs will go far.”</p><p>The other side, the Dunedains reported to Aragorn fretfully. Their desires for revenge were as strong as their chieftain.</p><p>“No! Aragorn! Don’t!”</p><p>Aragorn was on the point of coming out of his hiding place and giving the order to start attack. The elf leapt out at him, grabbed his arm. He was intended to pull the human back. The Dunedain who felt rancor ran headlong for the enemies. Legolas failed to stop him. Both of them were unsteady of their feet, fell from the slope.</p><p>The Dunedains and elves were about to charge at the small group of enemies, but were stunned because of the accident. Heard the sound of rolling, the marching orcs were alert. The orc team found they were no match for the Dunedains and elves, so they cried weirdly and fled to the distance. The humans and elves couldn’t pursue and attack those ugly things because they were in the interior of Dol Guldur. They would get themselves into big trouble if they couldn’t kill the orcs as soon as possible.</p><p>“Run, we must leave right now!”</p><p>The prince ordered as he started to get up.</p><p>There was no time for the humans and elves to waste. They must forget their shocks, indignation and doubts for now. Aragorn had stood up after falling on top of Legolas. He pulled his friend to his feet and ordered the Dunedains briefly:</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>Those orcs must draw a lot of enemies. It was unwise to stay here. The elves led the Dunedains to withdraw in haste. They had been running along a branch of the wistaria for a while. Then they stopped.</p><p>This wistaria was giant. The spread of its branches and tendrils were several kilometers. It looked like an enormous monster crept on the land of every inch of Dol Guldur. Aragorn knew it was not a monster. Thanked to it, the Dunedains completed their task successfully.</p><p>The wistaria’s roots were deep in the earth. It was silent, only the elves knew its heart.</p><p>“Never thought Sauron and his monsters failed to destroy it!” Back then, Legolas surprisingly found a branch of this wistaria. “Ever since I remember—they called this forest ‘Greenwood the Great’, not ‘the Mirkwood’ at those days—I’ve known it. It was not that big. Its trunk was in our beautiful Winter Castle in the south. Now the castle is no longer in existence, but I’m glad that this wistaria is still alive. Its heart hadn’t been corroded by darkness. It still remembers me—Depend on it , we could complete our task.”</p><p>At that time, the prince was genuflecting on the ground and stroking the branch with a soft smile. Aragorn had rarely seen this kind of expression on the elf’s face before. Because that smile was just for a friend who Legolas hadn’t seen for thousands of years appeared in front of him all of a sudden. His smile was as pure as the ones he gave Kalya.</p><p>The prince never gave such smile to Aragorn. The human was surprised to find that he disliked this old wistaria.</p><p>Then the Dunedain perished the tiresome and ridiculous thought as his friend looked up and grinned to him. It seemed the wistaria already informed the prince of the routes.</p><p>But now, after they run away from that slope, Aragorn found his thought was neither tiresome nor ridiculous because Legolas no longer looked up and grinned to him.</p><p>The elf didn’t look at him, but he was smiling:</p><p>“My apologies, Estel. I do not hope things go wrong after we fulfill our task. I know that we have a good chance and you’re eager to take revenge, but it takes a risk. We really ought to be coming back now. I have promised Kalya that I’ll be back before those flowers of the beech woods wither away. You don’t want to make me break my promise, don’t you?”</p><p>The other Dunedains laughed tolerantly. Their hatred and grief were undying. These seasoned warriors stilled themselves and understood the risk to attack those orcs. They were not the teenagers who had problems with impulsiveness. After thinking seriously about the prince’s propitiate, they emptied their thoughts of revenge for now. As the prince mentioned the elvish maiden Kalya, the atmosphere began to thaw, nobody felt bad about that.</p><p>Aragorn was staring at the elf’s ideal and beautiful profile as he burst into laughter.</p><p>“Nah,” he was still smiling, “I’ll find that orc and take a revenge one day, Legolas. Now, let’s go back.”</p><p>Finished talking, the Chieftain of Dunedains turned, called his compatriot to start off. He didn’t notice that his friend frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, people should never get too attached to their oaths. Aragorn learned this after getting through more obstacles.</p><p>There was anger in his eyes and revenge in his heart, as he found those illegible footprints on the ground which was covered with grasses and branches. He was not as good as the Silvan Elves in the aspect of communicating with the flowers and trees, but better at searching preys’ traces even in the forest. Most of the time, the Strider found the right directions by his intuitions of battles and dangers. Legolas’s hunting skills was slightly inferior. The prince was absent-minded at his side, so he hadn’t found they went in the wrong direction.</p><p>The wistaria was old and its branches were long, but it didn’t cover the whole Dol Guldur. Followed one of the branches, they ran to a place which was not far from the edge of forest. Aragorn was a born leader. With his arbitrariness and recalcitrance, he became the pathfinder of the rest of route. The prince missed his chance of being the pathfinder because he was blandness and absent-mindedness.</p><p>“Go back as soon as possible.”</p><p>It was Legolas’s only wish. His mind was wandering all the way. He rarely spoke with others including Aragorn. The Dunedains and elves made a joke of the prince. They thought he must deeply care about the beautiful Kalya.</p><p>Although Aragorn chatted and joked with his compatriots and the elves, he was gathering with his wrath. Felt bored of his negative emotion, he tried to find something exciting to do. He must keep focus, otherwise his wrath was unlikely to dissipate and could easily ignite again.</p><p>Luckily, the Chieftain finally attained his wish. He found the trail of his disgusting enemy.</p><p>Aragorn didn’t tell his friend and his compatriots, just went ahead as he planned. As expected, they encountered their enemies. That unidentified tall orc led another team.</p><p>Legolas did a double-take as the battle began. The two sides of warfare shouted and started fighting. It was too late for the prince to bend his bow and draw his blade. He only had time to pull an arrow from his quiver, smoothly stabbed into an orc’s shoulder. The orc was about to kill the elf with his weapon. The arrow blocked his movement. Aragorn hastened on, stabbed the orc with his sword. Legolas was finally out of danger.</p><p>The human couldn't control the guilt that swelled in his heart, because his plan endangered his friend. Before he could show his concern to the prince and stretch out his hand to help, they heard a horrific roar from the rear side of human. Legolas’s facial expression changed, those aura eyes saw that distinctive tall orc.</p><p>“Do you already find he is in this direction?”</p><p>The prince was observant. He went straight to the core of problem. His question wounded Aragorn’s heart.</p><p>“I hadn’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>The human suffered from his fidget after the elf shook off his hand.</p><p>The next question from the elf made Aragorn burst into anger. Actually Legolas got his reasons, but at that time, the Dunedain knew nothing.</p><p>“Why do you have to get hold of him? Your compatriots won’t reactivate after he dies!”</p><p>“That’s why I must kill him! I’ll have my revenge! I won’t delay you. You can meet with your lover in time, Your Highness!”</p><p>“Aragorn!”</p><p>The elf shouted. He usually called the human by his name. Sometimes he respected human nature, sometimes he laughed at human recalcitrance. Aragorn thought his friend was feeling dissatisfied with his recalcitrance. But he was wrong. His friend did this as he became agitated, too.</p><p>The Dunedain turned to leave indignantly, held his sword to rush to those orcs. Without a word more spoken, Legolas must take up his weapons and focus on the battle.</p><p>The fight didn’t last long. Aragorn would never get his comrade-in-arms into difficulties just because of his hostility and distraction. Besides, the other Dunedains and elves would nimbly perceive the main forces nearby.</p><p>That tall orc escaped faster than his minions. At this point, Aragorn pinned all his frustration and resentment on that one. Found the ugly thing escaped to the deep forest, he ran after him without thinking. His compatriots wanted to stop him.</p><p>“Chieftain!”</p><p>“Estel!”</p><p>“Aragorn!”</p><p>Worried about the safety of Aragorn, the Dunedains and elves went to catch up with him rapidly. Apart form their chieftain, the humans didn’t run as fast as those elves in this dense forest. And Legolas overtook Aragorn first.</p><p> </p><p>The Dunedain had stopped that orc before Legolas arrived. Been injured, the orc’s leg was bleeding. The bright red blood looked like a hideous snake on that coarse black skin. Anyhow, the wound slowed him down.</p><p>His strength was great, rather above the ordinary orcs. He was as quick and experienced as the best swordman. Unfortunately, the orc’s opponent was Aragorn. The Chieftain of Dunedains once confronted hundreds of orcs unflinchingly. The orc turned and attacked. Aragorn avoided marginally. Then the orc brought his sword down to attack, but it was stuck in a tree. Took advantage of this opportunity, Aragorn hacked him. The orc reluctantly released his weapon and drew back with a rush. His armor was severed by the wrathful future king. Under the damaged armor, Aragorn saw a weird tattoo. It was on the orc’s chest. Radiated a dim silvery glow, the tattoo was very beautiful. It was very disgusting to see this on that pitch-black and nasty pectoralis major. A daub might be more pleasing to look at. The Dunedain remembered this tattoo. He had seen this when he almost killed the ugly thing in that trap last time. Yes, this was the enemy he hated most. Not another orc looked like him—Those things were equally ugly. It was very difficult to distinguish between them.</p><p> The injured orc narrowly evaded the human’s furious attack, at least he had some skills. The next moment, Aragorn lashed out with all his hatred and anger. The orc couldn’t hide, unless—</p><p>At this juncture, an arrow accurately pierced the back of his hand at a short distance. This slight wound didn’t matter at all. But the sudden pain made Aragorn miss his target. His sword wounded the orc’s scapula. The orc growled in pain, then rolled backwards. Escaped a critical strike, he was eager to run for his life. Rolled on the ground several times, he finally plunged into the bushy thicket.</p><p>The sound of trees’ crackling and strange cry faded away. No one intended to catch him. Aragorn fiercely stared at the lithe elf who was close to his side. Legolas arrived here as the human hacked that orc. Now the prince was standing quietly just like a lifeless statue.</p><p> </p><p>“...Speak of the prince, he’s really unlike those elves of Mirkwood in the rumors. You already told me about his background, appearance and temperament. But I see what you mean only after I meet with him myself. To be honest, words cannot describe him! Ha-ha. Well, as a swordman, I have to say, my chieftain, the prince has a shortcoming.”</p><p>Won the fighting, the compatriots around him finally relaxed. They walked westward to get home. Once made a detour in the south, they found that those routes became terrible. So the Dunedains wanted to cross the mountain from northern High Pass. Now they had passed through the Mirkwood. Walked through the High Pass, they would arrive Rivendell soon after.</p><p>It was a smooth journey. The prince didn’t come with them, but sent a guide. On their way home, the Silvan elves would come and entertain their guests. The guard delivered a message from their prince:</p><p>“Kalya is waiting for me. You need to go towards north along the Great River besides the Misty Mountains. And I can save time as long as I proceed northward. Estel knows that I make a promise. I shall go back to my Star Castle before the flowers of beech woods wither away. Now I’m delayed. Please forgive my rudeness. I can’t walk you back. Have a nice trip! Well, my guide can make sure that you’ll be satisfying in our kingdom. Besides, Estel, my friend, you have already know Amunus. He’s best at travelling. You know what he's capable of. I am really at ease because he keeps company with you.”</p><p>Aragorn’s compatriots joyfully gave their praises to the prince’s civility. Without thinking much, they thought Legolas left because of his beloved girl. As an attentive friend, the prince had already plan everything very well for them. In fact, the Dunedain were not to visit that forest for the first time. They knew the elves of Mirkwood considered Dol Guldur—the elves used to call it home long time ago—as a very dangerous place. They were surprised because Legolas went there for his friend. Now the prince astonished them by leaving his friend and rushing into his home.</p><p>Amunus explained to them. Their High Queen sailed to the Valinor when the flowers of beech woods withered away that year. It was an important anniversary. Kalya came from the Undying Lands and brought the Queen’s benediction and message. In the name of Elbereth, the Queen of Stars, their prince will pray for his mother in our sanctuany from that day. She left as a rain of absinthe-green flowers fell down. But her love is with her beloved son forever.</p><p>“I’m afraid you can’t see him when you have a chance to visit next time. His pray will be long lasting for humans, well...maybe a whole year or even longer. It all depends on our prince. As for the sanctuany, that’s our Holy Land. Most of us are not allowed to enter, including me.”</p><p>Amunus was smiling. Nobody could notice his doubts except Aragorn. The human knew this elvish guide was confused. Amunus was there when Aragorn and Legolas confronted each other in silence. The Dunedain still remembered the confusion on his face.</p><p>The elvish guide knew everything which happened at that moment.</p><p>Their prince shot his friend with an arrow, for an abhorrent orc!</p><p>He must be afraid to ask the reason.</p><hr/><p>“What’s his shortcoming?”</p><p>The guide had left them and went back to the forest. Watched the way he disappeared, Aragorn asked his man unconcernedly .</p><p>“He’s overprotected. But there’s nothing weird, he’s the precious prince of Mirkwood.” One of the Dunedains answered as he split firewood. “He’s a magical archer. His every shot does execution. But I can see his hesitation before an arrow leaves his bowstring. In most situations, it’s innocuous. However, it’s vital at a crucial time—That’s too bad for that beautiful elf! Well, my fear should be ill-founded. After all, he’s cocooned from those dangers.”</p><p>“—Chieftain? Aragorn? What happened? Why are you smiling?”</p><p>“...It’s nothing...Prahalad...never mind...”</p><p>He was just in a daze. He just finally felt funny about himself.</p><p>Just one sentence, Prahalad made him calm down, took away his worry and recalcitrance.</p><p>“It’s vital at a crucial time.” was enough.</p><p>His heart gave a sudden leap for this sentence—Vital? What would he do if Legolas was in danger?</p><p>No. He didn’t think his friend would get hurt or something recently. Their friendship broke, but the elf would be fine. He wouldn’t do stupid or boring things.</p><p>But Aragorn would be upset if Legolas had an accident one day. What if he didn’t evade an attack or slipped on his way home? The human felt sad although he was just thinking about this.</p><p>Yes, very sad.</p><p>He got unsettled and depressed now. How sad would he feel if Legolas got hurt? They used to be friends. But he thought they were more than just friends.</p><p>So was this why he was confused?</p><p>He was not sure now.</p><p>Was he ridiculous? He was Aragorn. He had experienced a lot, traveled to the wilderness several times, faced the Darkness alone. He should not be childish and impulsive.</p><p>That day in the forest, Legolas unexpectedly saved an orc. Aragorn actually knew the prince was tenderhearted like his compatriot said. When they fought side by side, the elf never dealt with an enemy cruelly. It was beyond all imagination that he had saved an orc! And he shot his friend! This was inconceivable. The Dunedain would never jump to conclusions before investigating. Much less, Legolas was his friend.</p><p>How ridiculous! If it was Gandalf on that day, Aragorn might just conceal his astonishment and ask:</p><p>“What? Why I can’t kill this orc? If it is not convenient to explain now, you can tell me later.”</p><p>Wasn’t that simple?</p><p>Gandalf always stopped the young and reckless human from slaughtering. The wizard used magic to block his sword, never gave him an explanation. The human could only produce a forced smile every single time.</p><p>Then why couldn’t Legolas defy him? The elf always smiled. Aragorn would forget everything as long as he saw his beautiful friend.</p><p>That day, there was something strange about Legolas. Gandalf behaved naturally as he stopped the human. But the elf was unnatural since he saw that orc near the wistaria, no, no, since Aragorn described that darned orc to him. The Dunedain thought the prince’s act was not fair and square. Perhaps this ‘minor matter’ was just the beginning, some surprising things were going to happen. These things might—no, probable made the elf to be injured seriously. Perhaps the elf had already got hurt somehow...</p><p>“Prahalad!”</p><p>The chieftain of Dunedains stood up:</p><p>“There are a few things to deal with in the east. You go back first. Send my respects to Master Elrond and Lady Arwen when you pass by Rivendell.”</p><p>“Yes, chieftain.”</p><p>Spoke without thinking, the Dunedains were accustomed to the erratic movements of Aragorn.</p><p>Long after, they heard that their chieftain had visited the distant east. The greatest traveller Gandalf called him ‘the greatest traveler and hunter’ evermore, because the wizard himself never set foot on the land so far away. The Dunedains really felt pride of Aragorn. None of them cared about his reason, including the wizard. Furthermore, no one realized that—</p><p>Aragorn didn’t leave records and narrations about that trip.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The orc is an important original character. <br/>A Spoiler： He was once an elf. Legolas had never seen him before, but he knew that tatoo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>